


A Christmas Tale

by thequeenofunicorns



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofunicorns/pseuds/thequeenofunicorns
Summary: It's Christmas time when Bo and Lauren meet, after an immediate connection and some awkward moments, it's up to them to decide what they want to do with these new unexpected feelings. Doccubus AU.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Bo Dennis didn't like Christmas, well that wasn't entirely true, it's not that she didn't like Christmas… more accurately, she hated that time of the year, more than anything in the world. The shops were all crowded as everyone looked for the perfect gift to offer to their loved ones, streets were always busy, and the traffic was awfully slow… slow traffic was probably the thing that she abhorred the most, she sighed in frustration as she was stuck in the traffic jam since twenty minutes. She was already late for work when she left her apartment that morning, there was no doubt that her friend and co-worker, wouldn't fail to berate her for her lack of punctuality. Which wouldn't made a lot of difference anyway, because Bo Dennis was late most of the times. She glanced at the window of her car, her attention was caught by a man and a woman with a brunette little girl who seemed to be around ten years old, the kid bounced excitedly as she pointed at the beautiful Christmas ornaments that had been set in one of the streets of Toronto. Bo's thoughts drifted at the last good Christmas that she had had, she was ten, and like every child, Christmas was her favorite time of the year. That was until she discovered that life wasn't always fair, and that magic only existed in fairy tales, and that fairy tales weren't real. She jumped in surprise at the sound of a honk that yanked her out of her thoughts. She turned around, finding a man who was glaring at her, he seemed so angry that steam could have poured from his ears and nostrils. Bo turned over, that's how she noticed that she'd forgotten to begin driving yet when the traffic light turned green. She was about to start the engine of her yellow camaro when the light turned back to red again. Bo sighed in defeat as she sank into her seat, trying to ignore all the angry honks aimed at her.

About fifteen minutes later, Bo arrived at the police station that she worked on since she got out of the police school at the age of twenty-two, and as she'd predicted it, Tamsin was eyeing her in a manner that showed clearly that she wasn't happy with Bo's behavior yet.

"You're late." Tamsin said, "Again." she sighed.

"Congratulation, your watch's working well." Bo smiled sarcastically as she sat in front of her.

"You know if you weren't that great at your job, you would have been fired a long time ago for that."

"Good thing, I'm irreplaceable then." Bo smirked.

"What's your excuse this time?"

"Traffic was slow... I mean it's slow all the times, but you know how it is when it's Christmas." Bo waved her hand."And I had to awake Kenzi this morning too, and that's the hardest thing to do on Monday."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're her mom or her best friend."

"I guess, I'm kind of both." Bo muttered as she grabbed her paperwork, already sighing, among all the things that she hated to do in the world, doing paperwork was number one in her top ten. It was even worse than slow traffic.

"Do you have plans for Christmas?" Tamsin asked.

"The usual with Kenzi." Bo replied, sipping her coffee,"Why?"

"Be my girlfriend." Tamsin said in a serious tone, and Bo chocked on her coffee as she spat some of it onto the table. "I thought this kind of reaction only happened in movies." She frowned, gazing at her friend who still had a shocked expression on her face. "Okay... let me explain myself."

"You better." Bo said, putting down her mug onto the table as she began wiping the table with a tissue, grateful that she hadn't drenched her paperwork.

"I have to go back to my family for Christmas, and I need someone to play my girlfriend."

Bo furrowed her brow, "That's a very vague explanation, Tammy."

"Okay, my mom tends to be a little too obsessed about my dating life, so when she called me last week I kinda told her that I was dating someone."

"Why don't you tell her that you broke-up?"

"Because I wanna spend a relaxing Christmas, if I told her that I'm single again, she's gonna try to set me up with basically anyone else… So, you agree?" Tamsin asked hopeful.

"Why me?"

"Because I wanna be sure I'm asking that to someone who won't fall in love with me for real."

"You could ask Kenzi, she's only four years younger than you. Besides, she knows better than me how to play someone's girlfriend."

"I can't because Kenzi's gonna drool over my brother as soon as she'll lay her eyes on him."

Bo pondered her answer,"Um... If I say yes, what do I get out of it?"

"You get free Holiday in one of the most beautiful village in Ireland." Tamsin said proudly.

Bo scrunched her nose in thinking,"I don't think that's enough. Besides, I'm terrified of plane."

"I'll do all your paperwork for one month." Tamsin smirked, knowing the brunette's aversion to paperwork.

"It's getting interesting." Bo smiled,"three month and I act all lovey-dovey."

Tamsin clicked her tongue as she extended her hand to her friend to seal their arrangement with a handshake,"Deal."

Bo smiled as she shook Tamsin's hand, exhaling blissfully while she thought about her next three months that would be free of paperwork.

Later in the day, Bo crossed the threshold of her apartment, and spotted Kenzi who was sitting on the couch playing video games. She almost stumbled upon the artificial Christmas tree that Kenzi had insisted on getting as she strolled to the couch.

"I really hate that stupid thing." Bo grumbled.

"It's not stupid... I know that you don't like this time of the year Bo-Bo, but a place without a Christmas tree is freaking sad."

"What are you doing?" she asked as she hopped onto the couch.

"Saving the world from robot hookers." Kenzi smiled widely, focused on her game.

"How was college today?"

"Good. I even got the internship I wanted, thanks to your mom."

"I'm happy for you Kenz."

Kenzi paused her game and turned to her best friend,"I couldn't have gotten here without you."

Bo smiled, "I have a surprise for you... What do you think about having a real Christmas in a beautiful place?"

Kenzi beamed as her best friend explained the situation, until she burst into laughter, "You're gonna be Tamsin's girlfriend." she squealed.

"Not for real."

"Anyway." Kenzi shrugged, "I want a front seat for when you'll have to kiss her."

Bo's eyes widened, _kissing Tamsin? What I've gotten myself into again?_ she thought, not feeling so relaxed anymore about the events to come.

A few weeks later, and after a 7 hours flight, Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin arrived in Ireland, their suitcases in their hands as they headed to a luxury car.

Bo's eyes widened at the view of the grey car, "Is that a BMW?"

"Yup." Tamsin said.

"Who's the guy in front of it?" Kenzi asked when she saw a dark-haired man with a Gothic style, similar to her own.

"It's Vex." Tamsin replied, "My family's personal driver."

"You have a personal driver?" Kenzi laughed.

"Not me. My family does have one… More than one if fact."

"Are they rich or something?" Bo spoke.

"Yeah, something like that." Tamsin sighed.

"That's so cool!" Kenzi squealed as she walked in an unsteady way."Gosh, the flight has made me tipsy."

Bo chuckled,"I think it's the vodka that you drank during it that's made you tipsy, Kenz."

"It was a 7 hour flight, what I was supposed to do?" Kenzi shrugged.

When they arrived in front of the car, Vex bowed in front them,"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs..."

"Stop doing that Vex." Tamsin scowled, "You know that I hate being greeted like that."

"All right. It's nice to see you again Tammy."

"Better. But don't call me Tammy either... So, um... Here's my friend Kenzi, and Bo, my … girlfriend."

Kenzi snorted, holding back a laugh when Tamsin introduced Bo as her girlfriend. While Bo creased her brow at the weirdness of the situation, _Gosh, why I've been agreed to be dragged into this?_ she whined in her head.

"I'm Vex." he said before delicately taking Bo's hand into his own and kissing the back of her hand, before doing the same thing to Kenzi,"It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled before turning his attention to the car and was about to open the door, until Tamsin stopped him.

"I can open the door for myself." she said as she pulled the door open and settled into the BMW, next to the driver's seat.

Kenzi smiled, "I don't mind having my door opens by a gentleman."

Vex smiled at the Goth brunette and opened the passenger door of the back seat, he waited for Kenzi and Bo to be well installed before closing it behind them.

"Please, don't tell me that you have a crush on this guy." Bo said in a hushed tone.

Kenzi scrunched her nose and shook her head,"He's not really my type. But having someone who opens the door for you, that's so cool! Where have we landed in, Bo-Bo?"

"I dunno, but we're gonna find out soon enough."

After a rather long drive, Vex parked the BMW in front of a huge mansion. The house was beige with a slate roof, the neighborhood seemed extremely chic. A thin layer of snow covered the ground.

Vex opened the door for Kenzi, "Thanks." she said as she stepped out of the car before crouching to touch the ground, "The snow is sooo soft." she drawled, smiling ear-to-ear.

Bo chuckled at her best friend who didn't need a lot to be happy, until her eyes began wandering all around her.

"Did you live here?" Bo asked surprise, she hadn't expected her friend to take them in a such sumptuous place.

"I did live here, before I move in Canada."

Kenzi smiled widely,"Gosh, if I could live here I would never move out!"

Tamsin exhaled, "Let's get inside."

"Kenzi, wait." Bo said, grabbing her best friend's arm,"You're not allowed to steal anything."

"Got it! I promise to behave correctly."

"Alright." Bo smiled satisfied.

When they entered the spacious house, their eyes wandered everywhere as they scanned their surrounding while they strolled, until they crossed the threshold of the living-room. The place was bright and vast, the walls were beige as the house with mainly wooden furniture.

"Gosh!" Kenzi exclaimed cheerful,"I'm sure we could fit our apartment in there. Who am I kidding? We could fit ten apartments like ours in there."

"What your parents are doing for a living already?" Bo asked.

"They're doctors. My father is the CEO of the General Hospital of the city."

"It's amazeballs!" Kenzi exclaimed, wagging her arms in the air, until she made the green vase and the flowers that was into it on a pale brown wooden furniture crashing onto the floor.

Bo glared at the brunette,"Kenzi! What did I tell you about 10 minutes ago?" she scolded.

"You've told me to not steal anything, you haven't said anything about breaking." Kenzi said to defend herself.

"Kenzi." Bo sighed.

"Don't worry it was a hideous vase anyway." they heard a female voice coming from behind.

Bo could feel something stinging inside her at the sound of this voice, she turned around, and when she saw the blonde woman who was standing in the doorway, she understood what people meant when they said,"My heart skipped a beat." Bo sucked a breath, speechless at the sight of the most magnificent woman that she'd ever seen. The woman had an amused expression on her face, her honey brown eyes twinkled as she stared at her, her long blonde hair framed her face beautifully, she looked like a greek goddess. Bo browsed the woman's body with her eyes, her white blouse clutched her perfectly, while her blue jeans squeezed her thighs and gave an amazing view of her long legs. Bo's throat was suddenly dried at the view in front of her. She shook slightly her head, scolding herself in her mind for ogling a stranger. Although with the way, the woman gazed at her, she didn't seem annoyed by the attention Bo was giving her.

Tamsin cleared her throat, trying to interrupt this intense eye-contact."So, Kenzi, Bo... Let me introduce you to my sister, Lauren…" she said, pointing at Kenzi and then at Bo.

"It's nice to meet you, Kenzi." Lauren said while she shook her hand, until she turned her attention to the other brunette,"Bo." she smiled, their gaze were locked together as she felt herself shivering at the contact of Bo's hand against her own.

"Bo's my girlfriend." Tamsin said quickly.

"Oh." Lauren swallowed her disappointment and quickly let go of Bo's hand, before regaining her composure and putting a neutral expression on her face."Um… That… That's great... To be honest, I thought that you were lying when you've told mom that you were dating someone."

"As you can see I wasn't... She's real."

"And she's beautiful, I mean... You make a beautiful couple." Lauren bowed her head. "I'm happy to see you, little sister." She smiled as she pulled Tamsin into a hug."I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tamsin said, tightening her grip on her sister. Despite their differences, Lauren was one of the person that she was the closest to."Where's mom?" she asked as she pulled away.

"In the ballroom."

Kenzi eye's widened,"There's a ballroom?"

Lauren nodded with a smile.

"This place is so cool!" Kenzi squealed.

"You should go introducing your friend and your... girlfriend to mom, Tammy." Lauren said.

"Yeah... We..."

"Wait." Bo interrupted."Shouldn't we clean the mess this little tornado right there has caused?" she said, pointing at Kenzi.

"I can do it." Lauren smiled.

"Don't you guys have domestics to do that?" Kenzi frowned.

"We do, but I personally don't like bothering them for such trivial things." Lauren said as she crouched to pick-up the pieces green glass and the flowers.

"Let me help you." Bo smiled, squatting in front of her to pick-up the mess that was discarded on the floor, until she felt her fingers brushing against Lauren's, sending a jolt of energy through her body. Her breath hitched and she had a hard time focusing on what she was doing, and accidentally pricked a piece of glass into her thumb while another piece of glass slightly cut her palm. She hissed in pain before taking a look at her injured hand.

"Let me see." Lauren said, taking softly Bo's hand into her own before gently removing the glass and examining her wounds, trying to ignore her fluttering heart and the goosebumps that she felt at the contact of Bo's skin against her own. _It's Tamsin's girlfriend, my body's not allowed to react like that to her,_ she berated herself in her always agitated mind.

Bo swallowed her disturbing and to say the least unexpected feelings, she didn't even know what she was really feeling anyway, and asked,"Are you a doctor?"

"Actually yes." Lauren smiled,"I have a first aid kit in my bedroom. I need to put some antiseptic on your wounds."

"Okay." Bo exhaled before following the blonde upstairs.

Once Bo and Lauren had left the room and disappeared upstairs, under Kenzi's and Tamsin's eyes that hadn't missed one second of their interaction, the brunette spoke, "I dunno if I'm hallucinating or what, but that was some serious sparkage!"

As she entered Lauren's bedroom, Bo could smell a scent that was a mix of vanilla and raspberry, that was the same fragrance she's smelled on the blonde when she'd inched towards her earlier on. Her eyes lingered around the room that was large which wasn't surprising considering the fact that the house was huge, so there was no doubt that everyone surely had a spacious bedroom, with probably a private bathroom. After the scent, the next thing she noticed was the king-size bed in the middle of the room, pastel pink sheets that seemed to be soft covering it. Just glancing at the bed was enough for Bo to know that it was probably the most comfortable ever.

When Lauren opened a door, Bo's first impression was confirmed as the blonde led them to the bathroom, that once again was commodious with pastel purple walls, a double bathtub, a sink, two blue cupboards, and a white furniture.

"Um... You have a beautiful bathroom." Bo said, _gosh what's this stupid phrase?_ she scolded herself, before sucking a breath and shivering when the blonde took her hand in hers.

"Actually it's Tamsin's bathroom too. The other door leads to her bedroom." Lauren replied as she began wiping the blood that had leaked from Bo's wound with a gauze.

The brunette winced and hissed.

"Sorry." Lauren apologized.

"It's okay." Bo smiled,"So, um, you live here then?"

"For now I do. I just came here a few weeks ago." Lauren said as she disinfected the wounds with an antiseptic in spray.

"Came back from where?"

"Congo, I've worked there for three years." Lauren said, putting the spray onto the furniture.

"Wow." Bo smiled."That's impressive."

"What about you, Bo? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop. That's how I met Tamsin actually. "

"Since how long are you together?" Lauren asked, wrapping a bandage around Bo's hand.

"Um... Uh... We're... It's pretty recent in fact." Bo stammered."I'd say it's been a few weeks."

"I have to say that I'm rather surprised, Tamsin has always told me that serious relationship wasn't her thing... I guess that everyone can change." Lauren said, she had finished her bandage, but she still held Bo's hand as she stared at her.

"Yeah... I guess." Bo exhaled, serious relationship wasn't her thing either, her longest relationship had only lasted one year. But as she gazed at Lauren Lewis while she held her hand, she surprised herself to wonder what it would feel like to be with her. Which didn't make any sense, she'd met her like twenty minutes ago, there was no way that she could already feel something towards her. Besides, she was supposed to play Tamsin's girlfriend for the time being and she had no idea how long the blonde had planned for their little masquerade to last.

When they got downstairs, Bo and Lauren found Kenzi and Tamsin still in the living-room, chatting with a blonde woman that Bo guessed was Lauren's and Tamsin's mother.

"There, they are!" Kenzi grinned. "Did you make-out or what?" she asked and Bo elbowed her.

"Mom, Let me present you my... girlfriend, Bo." _whoa, it feels weird to introduce Bo like that_ , the blonde thought as she introduced her fake girlfriend to her mom who was eyeing her all smiles.

"I'm thrilled to meet you, Bo." she said as she extended her hand to the brunette for a handshake."I'm Lillian."

"I'm glad to meet you too." Bo smiled politely while she shook Lillian's hand,"Your house is very beautiful."

While she watched their interaction, Lauren felt an odd twinge of hurt and disappointment in her heart, wishing that she would've been the one who introduced Bo as her girlfriend to her mother. She didn't understand what she was feeling, she didn't even really know the brunette, and she was dating her sister, and that detail was enough to make her stop imagining that something could eventually happen between them. Tamsin was more important to her than any silly crush that she could ever have, she was going to stay the good big sister that she had always been and being happy for her newfound happiness.

Late in the night, after she'd tucked herself into Tamsin's bed, that was very similar to Lauren's, except that the sheets were red instead of being pale pink and that there was no vanilla or raspberry scent in her surrounding. No matter how much she tried to stop herself to think about the blonde, Bo couldn't do that. She glanced at the bandage around her hand, and recollected every word, touch and smile exchanged in the bathroom when Tamsin got out of that said bathroom and joined her in the bedroom.

"How's your hand?" Tamsin asked.

"It's okay," Bo responded. "Your sister is single _?"_ she blurted, _why am I even asking that, and do I really wanna know?_

"As far as I know yes... I think she hasn't dated anyone since... whatever, it's not my story to tell. Strangely our mother isn't pressuring her to date anyone like she does with me."

"I don't think that she has trouble to find anyone to date." Bo muttered, and Tamsin furrowed her brow before tucking herself in the bed next to Bo.

After long minutes of silence, as she was still in a sitting position on the bed, her back leaning against a soft pillow while the sheets covered her to the waist, Bo asked without even realizing the words that came out of her mouth,"Why you've never told me that she was so beautiful?"

Tamsin light on the lamp of her nightstand, and turned to her friend with a raised brow,"Okay, what's gotten into you? You're all weird since you've laid your eyes on my sis. Do you have a crush on her already?"

"What?! No. I... I just wanna know her better, she seems interesting, that's all."

Tamsin scrunched her nose, not convinced with her friend's answer,"I hope for you that you're telling the truth 'cause you risk to be really disappointment either way. I don't think Lauren is that much interested in relationship for now, and she doesn't do one-night stand either… Besides, you better not blowing-up our cover."

"Speaking of that, how long do you plan for us to play the perfect couple for your family?"

"Until my mom starts planning our wedding." Tamsin said, turning off the light.

"What?" Bo squealed, switching on her light.

"Relax, Bo." Tamsin sighed,"Only for this Holiday, I'll find someone else for next year."

"All right." Bo said, turning off her light before sliding down in the bed and pressing her cheek against her soft red pillow, thinking about the blonde who was sleeping in the bedroom close to theirs, while Tamsin's snores accompanied her thoughts and the dreams that she was making as she was still awake.

The next morning, Bo awoke at the sound of Tamsin's snoring next to her ear, her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she noticed the blonde's arm draped around her waist. How she would have wished that it would have been Lauren next to her, she furrowed her brow at this thought, definitely the few hours of sleep that she'd managed to get hadn't erased the bizarre but yet pleasurable feelings the blonde had awoken within her. But for now she really needed to get out of this rather weird and uncomfortable embrace, and she also needed to use the bathroom. Bo winced as she slid off the bed and heard Tamsin mumbling something that she didn't understand while she turned on the other side of the bed. Bo smiled victorious and relieved, mentally reminding herself to have a talk with Tamsin later on, she'd accepted to play her girlfriend yes, but awakening in her arms wasn't part of the deal.

When Bo entered the spacious bathroom, her heart skipped a beat at the view of Lauren, the two sisters shared the bathroom, so of course Bo should have expected to find her here. Except that she hadn't thought about that, and now she was mouth agape, staring at the blonde. Luckily for them, Lauren was already fully clothed, either way the situation would have been so much awkward for the both of them. Bo couldn't stop staring silently at the stunning blonde who was dressed in a pink silk blouse and a tight blue jean, until Lauren turned to her with a beaming smile,"Good morning, Bo. Have you slept well? I know that my sister tends to snore."

"Good morning." Bo said in quiet voice, her gaze fixated deep on the blonde. _How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful,_ she shook slightly her head,"Sorry, I... I didn't think you'd be here."

"It's okay, I'm almost done." Lauren smiled."I just need to put my necklace on."

Bo swallowed, forcing herself to stop gazing at the blonde, she looked-down at her pajama and cursed herself to have chosen one with bear printed on it. She probably looked ridiculous while Lauren looked like a greek goddess. Her cheeks blushed slightly in embarrassment, until she heard Lauren huffing and looked-up at the blonde,"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... My necklace got caught in my hair, I don't have a lot of patience for this kind of stuff."

"Let me help you." Bo smiled as she strolled to her. Once again, she shivered at the contact of her fingertips against Lauren's skin, she felt like she was melting inside too. She blinked, trying to focus on her task and freed Lauren's necklace from the soft hair it was stuck on. "There." she whispered before stepping away from the blonde.

"Thank you." Lauren beamed,"Do you want me to take a look at your hand later?"

"Yeah, but I think it's fine now."

"Better safe than sorry." Lauren smiled."See you at breakfast?"

Bo nodded,"Can't wait."

"Your pajama is super cute by the way." Lauren smiled.

Bo beamed at her, unable to utter a word as the blonde was leaving the room, her eyes following her every move until she was out of sight. She leaned against the purple wall and exhaled blissfully, a smile still stuck on her face, _Lauren Lewis, what have you done to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

After her short moment with Lauren, Bo stayed in the bathroom, leaning against the pastel purple wall as she thought about the dazzling blonde that made her heart missing a beat every time she laid her eyes on her, and blew her mind every time the blonde smiled at her. Bo didn't understand what she felt, never in her life she had felt so drawn to someone as she was to Lauren, it was as though the blonde pulled her to her like a magnet. Whether Bo wanted it or not, Lauren Lewis had awoken something inside of her, something that didn't seem willing to fall back asleep any time soon. She closed her eyes, thinking about Lauren's honey brown eyes and how she felt when that said eyes gazed into hers. Her beaming smile that shone brighter than the most beautiful sun. The curves of her body that her outfit always hugged perfectly. The softness of her skin and her golden hair that provoked goosebumps all over her body every time her fingertips made contact with them. Her scent that was a mix of raspberry and vanilla that gave Bo a feeling of warmth in her heart. Her voice that was...

Bo was so lost in her thoughts and the new sensation that she took pleasure in discovering that she didn't hear the door of the bathroom opening, neither did she noticed that Tamsin had made her way in front of her, and stared curiously at her, her head tilted to the side as she wondered what had gotten into her friend. "Are you asleep?" she asked.

Bo opened her eyes at the sound of this familiar voice, and found herself being face to face with her friend,"Huh?"

"You okay?" Tamsin frowned, concerned for her friend.

"Um... Yeah, I'm good, I was just taking a nap away from your snores."

Tamsin winced, "Sorry about that, and I'm sorry if I've mistaken you for a teddy bear this night, I know I tend to be cuddly when I'm asleep with someone in my bed."

Bo smiled, "It's okay, but try to refrain yourself next time, 'cause waking in your arms is hell out level of weirdness."

"If you wanna avoid another awkward moment, I suggest you leave this room, I need to relieve my bladder."

"Okay." Bo said as she stopped leaning against the wall and walked out of the room, feeling an uncomfortable sensation in her body that reminded her that she had forgotten to use the bathroom the way that she needed to when she got-up from the bed earlier on.

Later in the morning, after she had taken a hot relaxing shower, Bo stared at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. She was dressed with a tight black leather top and a black leather pant that showed off her assets in the most perfect manner. Again she didn't know why, but she hoped that Lauren would be pleased by the view, that was a thought that didn't make a lot of sense to her because without being pretentious, Bo knew that she was a beautiful sexy woman. From the way most people who crossed her path drooled over her, Bo had quickly gained confidence in her physical assets. But no matter how attractive she was, Bo Dennis still lacked confidence and highly doubted that a woman as smart as Lauren Lewis could feel a slight interest in her. Bo shook her head, trying to erase her insecurities before taking another look at her, making sure that her cleavage looked as good as possible. She quickly ran her fingers into her long brunette hair, wondering if she should tie them up in a pony tail or not, until she decided to let her hair down as they were. She swallowed the nervousness that she felt, and smiled at herself, trying to appear as self-assured as possible before walking out of the bathroom and getting-down the stairs.

When she arrived in the living-room, her heart missed a beat again when she saw Lauren sat in front Kenzi who was eating with enthusiasm the generous breakfast that was served. She stopped in her track, wondering what to do next, until Lauren remarked her presence and flashed a beaming smile at her, "Bo, come here." she said.

Bo swallowed her disturbing feelings and stepped closer to the table when a dark-haired man that she knew was one of the domestic of the Lewis' family pulled a chair for her to sit on. "Thank you." she smiled, sitting onto the chair next to the beautiful blonde who was occupying all of her thoughts since she arrived in this house. She was happy to be sat next to the alluring woman, but with the way this close proximity made her all body shivering and her heart pounding and fluttering, she was also anxious that Lauren could notice the turmoil that she provoked within her. As she tried to stop her desire to run her fingers into Lauren's blonde hair, or burying her face into the crook of her neck, to inhale deeply her scent and peppering her skin with soft kisses. Bo took a deep breath, her eyes wandering everywhere, making her noticing that her fake girlfriend didn't seem to be there. "Where's Tamsin?" she asked.

"Are you missing your lovely girlfriend Bo-Bo?" Kenzi smirked.

Bo glared at her as Kenzi's smirk widened before she put a spoonful of mashed potato into her mouth. "You should try this creamy mashed potato, Bo-Bo. It's scrumptious!" Kenzi said.

Lauren was the one to answer her question, "Our brother Dyson came back home for the Holiday, and Tamsin went with Vex to pick him up at the airport. They should be here soon."

"Where does your brother live?" Bo asked, wanting to hear again the blonde's beautiful voice.

"He lives in the UK since a while, but after what he went through, he told me that he's gonna move out soon... He's divorcing."

"Oh, shit... That's bad." Bo said, knowing too well how much a divorce can act like a storm in someone's life.

"The Lewis' children don't have the best of luck when it comes to romance." Lauren replied with a little smile that seemed sad."I mean... besides Tamsin of course."

Bo furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's with you, and you two seem to make each other very happy." Lauren said, with another little smile that Bo noticed again seemed sad.

"Um... yeah... we're good... I guess." Bo looked away, hoping that the expression of her face wouldn't betray the role that she was supposed to play for the time being.

Sensing the tense and awkward atmosphere of the room, Kenzi spoke, "You really should put some yummy food in your stomach, Bo-Bo."

"What would you like to have, Mrs Dennis?" the dark-haired man asked.

Bo smiled, "Please, just call me Bo. Um… What's your name?"

"My name is Killian, Mrs Bo." the dark-haired man said with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Right, Killian, Um... I don't know what I want... Uh... What can I have?"

Killian smiled as he listed all the foods available for breakfast, and Bo said,"Um... I'm gonna have bacon, eggs and some of that creamy mashed potato that my best friend recommended me."

"I will inform, Mrs Lewis of your order." Killian said before walking to the kitchen.

Bo frowned, "Is your mom cooking? I thought it was the role of the domestics."

"She does help them with she isn't working, she loves cooking, especially for her family." Lauren said.

"I'm so glad that you aren't some of those snobbish rich families." Bo sighed in relief, until she realized what she said, "Sorry, I… I didn't mean... I mean, I haven't thought for one second that you were snobby or something like that… It's obvious that you are kind, respectful and humble, and..."

Lauren laughed softly at Bo's adorable rambling that Kenzi interrupted when she spoke, "It's okay, Bo-Bo. I think Dr Hotpants got it."

Lauren creased her brow at Kenzi's nickname for her, "Dr Hotpants?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I love having nickname for everyone." Kenzi smiled widely.

Lauren tilted her head to one side, "I don't mind, but why Hotpants?"

"Have you ever seen your bum in those jeans you're wearing? 'cause that sure as hell that no one can miss how hot you are! And I'm sure Bo can agree with me, right Bo-Bo?" Kenzi smirked.

Lauren blushed at Kenzi's remark, while Bo could also feel herself becoming more flustered as the seconds passed by. Of course, she hadn't missed how hot Lauren was, everything about this woman screamed pure perfection, and Bo wondered how she would be able to spent over a week hiding her attraction towards the blonde while she would have to pretend that she was dating someone else. She took a deep breath again, and placed slowly her hand onto the table, accidentally brushing it against Lauren's, sending another jolt of shivers that she was getting used to feel in the presence of Lauren Lewis. Her heart sped-up when instead of moving her hand away, Lauren lightly caressed the back of her hand with her fingertips. She sucked a breath while her heart fluttered as she tried to resist her desire to intertwine her fingers with the blonde's delicate ones.

Not missing one second of this silent interaction that spoke more and louder than any words could, Kenzi held back her laughs and smirked as she watched the two women who seemed to concentrate all their efforts to not look at each other while their hand brushed against one another in soft caresses that wouldn't have been noticeable if that wasn't for Kenzi's amazing observation skills. _The next few days are going to be far from dull,_ Kenzi thought, narrowing her eyes while she studied the two women in front of her.

As Lauren was about to caress more firmly the brunette's hand, the door of the living-room pushed open, and Killian came back into the room with a plate in his hand.

Lauren yanked her hand away from Bo's, thanking Killian in her head to have kept her from doing something stupid. She glanced at the brunette who gave her a smile that seemed to be disappointed and grateful at the same time.

"Enjoy your meal, Mrs Bo." Killian said, placing the plate in front of the brunette.

"Thank you." Bo smiled at the nice man before grabbing her fork and focusing on her food, doing her best to ignore the enthralling blonde sat next to her. Although with the goosebumps she felt, her body didn't seem willing to cooperate with her resolutions.

The rest of the meal passed peacefully, although Bo and Lauren did their best to avoid making any eye-contact while they were being careful to not touch each other either. But that didn't stop them to steal quick glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. Kenzi and Lauren did most of the conversation, whereas Bo ate silently what was the most satiating breakfast that she ever had, but also the yummiest.

After she'd swallowed the last remaining of scrummy food that was in her plate, Bo couldn't help herself to raise her face into Lauren's direction to steal a glance at the graceful blonde sat next to her. Making eye-contact with her for the first time since their hands had brushed against one another earlier on. They smiled at each other while their gaze were locked together for long seconds.

Kenzi was tempted to clear her throat to make the two women aware that they weren't alone, but the show in front of her was too good to be disrupted. She wondered how many days or seconds that would take for them to pounce on each other. Even though, Kenzi could also feel that there was more than a simple physical attraction between the two women. Although they barely knew each other, Bo and Lauren seemed to have an emotional connection and an ability to communicate without words.

While Kenzi studied this display of eye-love-making, whereas the two women were lost into each other, and completely oblivious of their surrounding, the door of the living-room pushed open.

If the opening sound of the door hadn't been able to break the intense eye-contact between Bo and Lauren, they were snapped back to the real world when they heard Kenzi squealing, "Holy shit balls!"

Lauren blinked, forcing herself to look away from the stunning brunette to look at the man who had come into the room. She smiled at the sight of her brother that she hadn't seen in a while, and got-up from her chair to step closer to him, "Dyson, I'm so happy to see you." she said, pulling her brother into a hug.

"I missed you too, little sis." Dyson smiled, returning the embrace with pleasure, until the blonde pulled away."I see we have new folks around here." he said, looking at Kenzi-not without flashing a beaming smile at her, similar to the one Lauren gave to Bo- until he smiled kindly at the other brunette.

"Oh, yeah... This is Kenzi, and Bo." Lauren spoke, introducing the two brunette, her lips curled in a smile when she pronounced Bo's name.

Dyson furrowed his brow and turned to his sister, "Lo, why haven't you told me that you were seeing someone?"

"Excuse me?" Lauren's eyes widened in confusion.

"You, and..." he said, pointing at Bo.

Bo's eyes sped-up at what Dyson implied, _Do my feelings that I don't even understand are that obvious to anyone else?_ she thought, panicked that the blonde could see how much she was attracted to her.

Lauren gulped before stammering, "Bo's not my... We're not... I'm not..."

"Bo is my girlfriend in fact." Tamsin said when she walked into the living-room.

Bo and Lauren discreetly sighed relieved at this entrance as they held back their desire and their need to look at each other.

"Oh, why haven't you told me, Tam?" Dyson asked.

"It slipped out of my mind." Tamsin said, and her brother narrowed her eyes at her, not buying that lame excuse. Although it was true, she wasn't dating Bo for real, and though she was the one who had asked the brunette to play this masquerade with her, she herself had a tendency to forget the role that she was supposed to play for her family. She continued when she found a more convincing excuse, "I didn't want to rub my new relationship in your face, knowing that your marriage has fallen apart."

"That's very thoughtful of you. But I'm fine really. I guess that Ciara and I weren't meant to be forever. We're still in good terms though, and the divorce has been officially pronounced yesterday... From now on, I'm a free man."

"That's awesome!" Kenzi exclaimed cheerfully, and the other peoples of the room furrowed their brow at the joyful tone in the brunette's voice. Kenzi bowed her head before smiling at the man, "I mean, it's good for you, you can have a fresh start and all that."

Dyson chuckled at the energetic goth brunette that he was eager to get to know, "You're right, I can have a fresh start from now on." he smiled, staring at the woman who stared back at him.

Tamsin shrugged at this silent communication between her friend and her brother, she whispered to Bo, "Told you so."

Bo chuckled quietly, "At least, she's not drooling."

"Anyway. I'm starving." Tamsin said, taking a seat around the table.

"Me too." Dyson said, sitting next to his sister.

Lauren shook her head slightly before flashing another beaming smile at the brunette who was sitting next to Tamsin, "Bo, do you want me to take a look at your hand?"

"Um... Yeah." Bo smiled, sliding off the chair to walk to the blonde, until she turned to her best friend, "Kenzi?"

Kenzi waved quickly her hand, "Go play doctor with Hotpants. I wanna get to know D-man, if he's okay with that?"

"Of course K-star." Dyson smiled.

As they walked up stairs, Lauren said, "I think that Kenzi has a crush on my brother."

Bo laughed, "He's totally her type, so that doesn't surprise me one bit."

Bo was in the bathroom with Lauren, the blonde delicately unwrapped the soft bandage that she'd placed around it yesterday. The familiar goosebumps that only Lauren Lewis could awake coursing on every inch of her skin. Their body were in close proximity as the blonde stood in front of her, her eyes focused on her hand. Which was giving Bo the opportunity to admire the blonde without her noticing. Her heart missed a beat again when her eyes was suddenly caught by the pale pink lips of the blonde, before she could stop the thought to come into her mind, Bo wondered what her lips tasted like.

Unaware of Bo's attraction to her, Lauren was also doing her best to keep her self-control and not pulling the brunette in a scorching kiss that would let them both breathless. Refusing to analyze her feelings for the woman that she thought to be her sister's girlfriend, Lauren buried them deeply in the hope of forgetting about them. After all, it had been years since she hadn't kissed anyone, so it wasn't really surprising that her libido was awoken in the presence of a such attractive and beautiful woman as Bo Dennis. If Bo had been only physically appealing, it would have been easier to do that, but there was something about the brunette that made Lauren felt safe. She didn't know if that was her sparkling eyes, the kindness of her smile, or the softness of her skin, the gentleness of her voice, or her beautiful laugh that warmed her heart. But although, she barely knew the brunette, it was enough for Lauren to know that Bo was different from anyone that she had ever met. _It's Tamsin's girlfriend_ , she reminded herself to stop her thoughts to go further. "There." she smiled, placing the bandage onto the white furniture of the room, Bo's hand still softly in her own. She took another look at her hand, awed at the fact that her injuries of yesterday were barely visible,"You heal fast."

"That's because I have a good doctor." Bo spoke quietly.

Lauren looked-up to meet Bo's eyes and smiled, "I just put antiseptic and wrapped a bandage around your hand. Even Tamsin could've done it."

"Perhaps, but knowing her, she would've been far less gentle than you while doing so." Bo smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lauren laughed, she paused a few seconds before asking, "Do you need something else?"

Without thinking twice about the words that came out of her mouth, Bo said in a light and natural tone, "A magic kiss if that's possible." She smiled, until her eyes widened when she realized what she said. As she was about to apologize, Lauren slowly brought her hand to her mouth, her gaze deep into her own, she kissed softly her palm that had been injured yesterday, but was now definitely healed by the blonde doctor, in more ways than one. The kiss lingered a while until she kissed her thumb, and Bo sucked a breath at the feeling of Lauren's sweet lips against her skin, her stomach doing flip-flop, her heart melting and fluttering at the same time.

Lauren pulled her mouth away from her hand, and Bo swallowed the turmoil of emotion that the blonde had provoked within her again while their hands parted. "Thank you." Bo whispered.

"You're welcome." Lauren smiled, their body were still close and their lips were at mere inch to join each other. Lauren knew that if she stepped closer to the brunette, their lips would crash together. But she also knew that regarding Tamsin it wouldn't be right, and she wasn't the kind of woman who would flirt with her sister's girlfriend without caring of the problems that she could cause. Kissing her hand was already too much, and Lauren felt that she had already crossed a line. And no matter how much she wanted to taste Bo's lips, she stepped away from the brunette and hastily walked out of the room.

_What does it mean?_ Bo wondered as she stood in the bathroom, stunned and puzzled about what just happened. She could have sworn that Lauren was about to kiss her lips before she abruptly stepped away from her. She blinked, trying to shake her disturbing feelings out of her body, with very little success. Bo looked down and raised her hand to her face, taking a closer look at the spots Lauren gave the sweetest kisses that she had ever received. Bo smiled despite herself, yes, she didn't know what to do with her new feelings, but when she really thought about it, these feelings felt good and Bo wouldn't want to trade them for the world.

After their awkward moment in the bathroom, Lauren avoided Bo for the all day, or at least that what Bo felt like. It was something that worried the brunette a little bit, because the last thing that she had wanted to do this morning was to make the woman of her dreams uncomfortable. She tried to enjoy her day nonetheless while Tamsin and Dyson made her and Kenzi visiting their childhood town. Kenzi openly flirted with Dyson, and the man flirted back without caring that they weren't alone.

As the best friend walked a little ahead of the siblings, Tamsin said amused to her brother, "You really hit it off with Kenzi."

"Yeah, she's... interesting." Dyson smiled.

"She's single also. Just so you know."

"I barely got divorced, Tam."

"Yeah, just in time to live a beautiful romance straight out of a hallmark movie."

"Enough talk about me. Since how long are you with Bo?"

Tamsin gulped, not liking the turn of the conversation, "eh... um... a couple of weeks."

"Is that serious between you two?"

Tamsin cleared her throat, uncomfortable, "Well... um... Time will say so."

"She is smoking hot." Dyson said, his eyes browsing Bo's body from behind.

Tamsin elbowed him, "Stay away from her, that would break Kenzi's heart if you pick her best friend over her."

"I'm not going to steal my sister's girlfriend, Tam."

"Huh? Oh, right." Tamsin looked away, she knew that she wasn't great at playing someone's girlfriend, and she was certain that if one of them would blow-up their masquerade, that most likely would be her.

Kenzi looked behind her, making sure that Tamsin and Dyson wouldn't hear their conversation, "So, you and Hotpants, huh?" she smirked.

Bo furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've never seen so much sparkage coming from two people. Besides, I know you, and Dr. Hotpants is totally your type."

"I'm supposed to play Tamsin's girlfriend, Kenz."

Kenzi snorted, "Um... yeah, about that... I'm sorry to tell you that Bo-Bo, but you're both not going to win an award for your actresses talent. You don't look like a couple at all, you look like two best buddies who eat pizzas and drink beers every week-end while they talk about hot chicks."

"We're both completely inexperienced when it comes to relationship. I told her that she should've asked you to play that role."

"I'm not sure I could've fake to dig chicks." Kenzi laughed, "Well, except maybe... Dr Hotpants." she drawled, wiggling her eyebrows, and Bo glared at her."Relax, Bo-Bo, I'm not gonna steal your girl."

"She's not my girl."

"Not yet." Kenzi smirked while she crouched to make a snowball.

Knowing that it was impossible to win with Kenzi when she was convinced of something, Bo sighed as she turned her head to the side and spotted two women, a blonde and a brunette who seemed to be around her and Lauren age snuggling on a bench. When the blonde cupped the brunette's cheeks and pulled her in an adorable kiss, Bo's lips curled in a smile before she realized it. She shook her head slightly when she began picturing her and Lauren, snuggling on that bench instead of the two women, until Kenzi loud laugh snapped her out her thought, followed with Tamsin's growling. At that moment Bo was grateful for the distraction, she turned her attention to her friends, and saw Tamsin glaring at Kenzi before she smirked while she crouched to make an enormous snowball and preparing her revenge on the Goth brunette.

"Okay." Kenzi squealed, placing herself behind her best friend."I guess, it's snowball fight time."

"You know that I'm not a human shield, Kenz." Bo laughed, stepping away from her best friend.

"Ow." Kenzi grunted when Tamsin's snowball splashed on her arms. "Not cool Bo-Bo, you could've protected me."

"I still can avenge you." Bo smirked, squatting to gather some snow between her hands.

"That's my Bo-Bo!" Kenzi bounced cheerful.

And that's how their first snowball fight of this Christmas Holiday started, Kenzi and Bo teamed-up against Tamsin and Dyson. They all had a lot of laughs and loads of fun, so much that they hadn't taken the time to keep the score, and therefore it was impossible to know which team had won. But they had a such great time that who had won didn't matter one bit.

Later in the day, the little group entered the huge mansion of the Lewis' family, they were freezing and soaked but they didn't care. They were happy and laughed joyfully. Dyson and Tamsin walked quickly upstairs, whereas Kenzi and Bo chatted in the living-room as they headed to the stairs as well. Bo was completely relaxed for the first time since she had arrived in the house while she had fun with her best friend. Kenzi talked about much she was grateful to spend Christmas here and to have met Dyson, although it was way too soon to think that something could happen between them. Bo was so focused on her conversation with her best friend that she didn't pay attention as she walked and accidentally bumped into someone. The raspberry and vanilla scent was enough to know who that someone was that Bo didn't need to look-up. Although she couldn't help herself to look into Lauren's direction, and her lips curled in a smile when her gaze met Lauren's. A smile that widened when the blonde flashed one of her famous beaming smile at her.

Kenzi held back a laugh at this discussion without words, and cleared her throat, "Um... I leave you girls to your... whatever. I'm gonna take the longest hottest shower ever… Have fun."

While they stared at each other, Bo was the first to break the silence, "So, um... How was your day?"

"Good. What did you think of the town?"

"Amazing." Bo beamed. "I'm so glad to be here for this Holiday, and I know that Kenzi is too."

"I'm glad that you're here too." Lauren blurted, realizing only after the words that had come out of her mouth what she said."I mean, uh... it's nice to meet new people, I'm glad that Kenzi is here too."

"I got it." Bo smiled."So, um... I need to get outta these wet clothes... Can't wait to see you again." she said before walking upstairs.

_Can't wait to see you again?_ Bo scolded herself in her head while she climbed the stairs. _Can I get even more stupid?_

Lauren chuckled slightly before turning her head to watch Bo walking upstairs, the brunette chose that exact moment to turn her head as well and Lauren smiled warmly at her.

_Gosh, stop smiling at me like that, well no, never stop_. Bo thought, her gaze locked on the blonde's, until she tripped on her own feet before reaching the top of the stairs, fortunately she caught herself in time and saved herself to fall _._ _Yes, I do can get more stupid,_ she sighed internally.

Lauren chuckled discreetly at Bo's cuteness and adorable awkwardness, relieved that she wasn't the only one being klutzy.

In the evening, Lauren, Kenzi and Dyson were already settled around the table of the living-room for the dinner when Bo and Tamsin got down the stairs. Lauren's breath hitched at the wondrous view of Bo clad in a red leather pants, and a black leather top that showed off her cleavage perfectly. Bo's generous breasts had been one of the first thing that she had noticed when she laid her eyes on the brunette for the first time. Lauren felt a little ashamed to be that superficial, but she couldn't help herself to glance at her stunning cleavage, mainly because if she focused too much on her face, Lauren knew that her eyes would linger on her beautiful lips, and she wasn't certain that she could resist her desire to know what she tasted like.

As Bo and Tamsin were about to take place around the table, the door of the living-room pushed open, and Lillian Lewis made her entrance with her husband by her side. As the CEO of the general hospital, Andrew Lewis was a busy man who didn't have as many times as he wished to spend time with his family. Andrew greeted his children happily before Tamsin introduced Kenzi and then Bo. Every time she referred to Bo as her girlfriend, Tamsin felt like an actress who recited the lines that she learned by heart.

Andrew smiled at Bo before turning his attention to his daughter, "You did well, Tammy." he said, hugging the blonde."Your mother is so happy for you." he whispered.

Tamsin's heart clenched slightly at these words, she knew that this little masquerade with her friend couldn't go on forever, and she wasn't looking forwards for the day her mother would find out that she still wasn't ready to have a serious relationship. Although, she mentally patted herself on the back to be good enough to fake a relationship, and that everyone seemed to believe in their story despite the lack of heart the two friends put into make it look real.

As this morning, Killian pushed Bo's seat away before the brunette took her place onto it. "Thank you." she smiled at the dark-haired man, trying to ignore the kind of goosebumps that only Lauren Lewis could awake. Despite herself and all the effort she made to not look at the gorgeous blonde sat next to her, Bo pivoted her head, and her eyes met Lauren's. They smiled at one another, their eyes locked on each other in what Kenzi would have considered the best mix of eye-sex and eye-love.

To avoid for the two women who seemed oblivious of their surrounding to pounce on each other, Kenzi cleared her throat, "So, uh... What are tomorrow plans?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, it's the winter's ball." Tamsin drawled with a mix or sarcasm and annoyance in her voice.

Bo snapped out of her reveries and looked away from Lauren before asking genuinely curious, "What's a winter's ball?"

Lillian smiled, happy that someone seemed interested in what she considered to be one of the most important events of the year. "It's a gathering that we do every year at our house. It's like an early Christmas."

"Sounds cool, but shouldn't we wait until Christmas to have a ball?" Kenzi spoke.

"There's a Christmas' ball as well." Lillian smiled.

Kenzi's eyes widened in surprise, "Two balls and we haven't even bring one suitable dress with us. You could've warned us about that Tam-Tam!"

"It's so unimportant for me that I haven't thought of mentioning it." Tamsin said, sipping her glass of wine.

"Don't worry about your dresses." Lillian said, glancing at Kenzi and then at Bo, "We got it covered and your dresses for the winter's ball will be delivered to you tomorrow morning."

Kenzi beamed at these words, while Tamsin downed her glass of wine and asked for another. Bo's heart sped-up at the idea of spending one evening surrounded with probably rich and important peoples, she already knew that she wouldn't feel comfortable. She just hoped that they all could be as nice as the Lewis' family. Lauren gulped as she pictured Bo clad with a splendid dress, a part of herself hoping that the dress wouldn't show off her assets too much. Although she knew that it wouldn't change her attraction towards the brunette. Bo Dennis could wear a potato bag and still looking like a queen, that was something Lauren Lewis was sure of.

Later in the evening, Lauren entered the music room of the mansion. She switch on the light and took a look at her surrounding, there was a good variety of instrument, among them there was a few guitars and at the center of the room, there was the reason she crossed the threshold. It was the first time since she came back home that she wanted to indulge in her first passion, the piano. She didn't close the door before walking inside the room and stepping closer to her first and only best friend. Lauren sat onto the seat in front of the piano, her hands shaking slightly as she was about to put her fingers onto the keys. She was nervous, she hadn't played in over three years and was afraid that she had may lost what her mother considered her inborn talent since she was a child. Her fingers were mere inches from the keys when her mother's words echoed in her mind, "No matter how long you stay away from your piano, it will always be ready for you to come home." That was the thing that her mother told her when Lauren had confided her that she suddenly lost all desire or need to produce any kind of music note. That day, Lillian had smiled tenderly at her, and reassured her, it would come back sooner or later, when she'd be ready to do so. Lauren brushed her fingers against the keys, feeling that now was her moment to truly came back home. She began playing the first note of a song that she had composed when she was fourteen and remembered it as though the notes were written in her heart.

Downstairs, in the living-room, Lillian's eyes widened when she heard the song that was coming from upstairs, she knew that it could only be Lauren. She smiled at the song that she hadn't heard in years, she hadn't realized how much she had missed her daughter's talent behind a piano.

Andrew walked to his wife and stuck out his arm, "May I have this dance, Mrs Lewis?" he asked with a loving smile.

Lillian beamed at her husband, taking the hand he's offered her into her own as they walked at the center of the room and began dancing tenderly as though they were a newly married couple.

Bo walked into the huge corridor of the mansion when a beautiful song began surrounding the entire place. She stopped in her track when she noticed that the door of one of the rooms was between open. Bo stepped closer to door, and peered inside, her heart missed a beat when she saw Lauren sat in front of the piano, her delicate fingers caressing the keys like only a professional pianist could. The notes flowed effortlessly from the blonde who although had a focused expression on her face, didn't seem to struggle to get the notes out. It was as though playing piano was as natural for her as walking or breathing. Bo was awestruck in front of Lauren Lewis' talent and beauty. She stayed like this for a while, staring at the blonde in admiration, until overwhelmed by her new rather unexpected feelings that she didn't quite get, she rushed into the opposite direction of the music room and walked to the bedroom she shared with Tamsin.

When Bo entered the room, she found Tamsin disposing some pillows in the middle of the bed."What are you doing?" she laughed.

"I'm creating a safety wall."

"A what?" Bo frowned.

"Do you wanna wake-up in my arms again?" Tamsin quipped.

"No, one time was weird enough."

"So, let me do what I'm doing." Tamsin said, placing another pillow.

"Suit yourself." Bo laughed, walking to the bathroom.

When Bo pushed the door open, once again she faced Lauren who opened the opposite door. "Bo." the blonde beamed.

"Lauren." Bo whispered, gazing at the marvelous blonde.

"You okay?" Lauren asked concerned when she noticed the dazed expression on the brunette's face.

"Um... yeah... yeah." Bo shook slightly her head. _Gosh, what's happening to me?_ "I was... I was just about to change into my pajama, but... um... that can wait." she smiled before stepping away.

When Bo was about to walk out of the room, she heard Lauren saying, "Bo, wait!"

Bo turned around and faced the blonde again, "Yeah."

"Uh... you... you can stay here." Lauren said, and the brunette seemed puzzled."I... I mean, I can use another bathroom."

"Oh... Okay. Thank you."

"Your welcome. So, uh... um... Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lauren." Bo smiled.

Lauren nodded, her lips curled in a smile. _Wow!_ _I love how she says my name,_ she thought, her smile not fading while she walked to another bathroom.

Bo stared stumped at the place Lauren had stood a few seconds ago, butterflies dancing in her stomach while goosebumps coursed through her body. _Did she cast a spell on me or what?_


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Bo roused from her slumber at the sound of a truck roaring next to her ear, or at least that what she thought. She furrowed her brow and opened her eyes, before pivoting her head to the other side of the bed to find Tamsin sleeping while she hugged the safety wall made of pillows that she had created the previous night, loud snores escaped from her. Bo wondered how she had even been able to sleep with so much noise around her, but she was grateful for her good night of rest. Now that she was fully awake, another blonde made her way back into her mind, until a knock at the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

Bo slid off the bed and pulled the door open to find Killian standing in the doorway with a package in his hand, "Sorry, Mrs Bo. I hope that I didn't wake you."

"No, it's okay, Killian. I was already up." she smiled.

"Mrs Lewis sends me to give you this." he said, handing the package to Bo. "It's your dress for the ball tonight."

"Thank you." she smiled, taking the package in her hands.

"Breakfast is already up to be served, so come downstairs when you wish."

"Thank you, I'm coming soon." she smiled before Killian walked away.

Bo pushed the door closed and placed her package onto the bed, she was about to unwrap it when Tamsin awoke, crushing a pillow in her arms, she sat up, "I haven't cuddled you, right?" she asked to be sure.

"No." Bo laughed."You snore, though."

"A lot?"

Bo chuckled, "Let's just say I'm happy that I'm not your girlfriend for real."

Tamsin winced, "Sorry." she furrowed her brow, "What is this?"

"The dress your mother offered me." Bo said while she opened the box."Wow!" her eyes widened when she saw a stunning red dress. "What kind of ball is that?" she asked, taking the dress that looked to be straight out of a fairytale out of the box.

"The kind of ball full of people who pretend to know each other when in reality they don't." Tamsin said. "We also have music and fake snow coming from the ceiling."

"Fake snow?"

"Huh, huh." Tamsin nodded, "It's gonna be cool." she said, and Bo could hear her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bo sat onto the edge of the bed, "You don't look like you are really fond of this kind of event."

"Understatement of the year." Tamsin sighed. "Anyway, we also have good booze and that's the only thing that keeps me from pretending to be sick today."

"That's why you never told us where you're coming from?"

"Maybe. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed of where I came from and I love my family. I just don't get my parents' life-style sometimes. Lauren doesn't either but she's more polite than me and knows better than me how to act."

"Your parents seem great though." Bo said to keep herself to gush about Lauren, and avoiding for her friend to notice what she felt. _What am I feeling anyway?_

"They are, they truly are. It's just that they surround themselves with snotty peeps and I don't get that 'cause they aren't like that at all."

After a few seconds of silence, Tamsin's stomach growled.

"Breakfast?" Bo spoke.

"Yes. I'm starving." Tamsin said, hopping off the bed.

After a breakfast full of goosebumps, shivers and butterflies sat next to Lauren Lewis, Bo was the bedroom, clad with the red fairytale dress while she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The ballgown was long with short sleeves and some red sequin decorated the soft silk fabric in a sophistical manner. Although she looked gorgeous in it, so much that she could have fallen in love with herself, she felt uncomfortable that someone she barely knew offered her a such expensive thing. Even though she probably wouldn't have enough money to pay for something like that, she had asked Lillian earlier on how much the dress had costed, so that she could pay it back. Lillian had just smiled at her, telling her to not worry about that, that it was her gift for making her daughter happy. At that moment, Bo had felt guilty about their masquerade that she was sure would explode at their face rather sooner than later, especially if she wasn't able to keep her crush for the other Lewis daughter at bay. She narrowed her eyes at herself as she wondered how putting her hair, a bun, or a ponytail? Although Bo liked better to have her hair down, she didn't know what was the most appropriate for this kind of event. She also didn't know if she should opt for her regular smokey-eyes or going for something softer. She was lost in her head, pondering her options, and daydreaming of Lauren Lewis despite her effort to not think about the dazzling blonde when a knock at the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

When Bo pulled the door opened, she discovered a beautiful blonde, standing in the doorway. Not as beautiful as the one that occupied all of her thought, but attractive enough to notice it.

"Can I help you?" Bo asked.

"I am the one here to help you actually." the blonde smiled. "My name is Crystal, and I am the personal stylist of the Lewis family. Do you need help to get ready for tonight ball?"

Bo was puzzled, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment that was making her more uncomfortable than relaxed. "I... um... I think I can brush my hair alone." she said awkwardly.

Crystal chuckled, "Of course. Maybe I can give you some advises if you like?"

"Uh... yeah... advises sound good." Bo smiled, "Come on in."

Early in the evening, Lauren was in the ballroom of the mansion in the middle of the guests that were already there. She was dressed with a midnight blue ballgown, the blue of the top was lighter than the bottom, and the fabric was full of silver sequin. The short sleeves of the dress showed off beautifully her muscular arms and the tight fabric clutched her body perfectly, accentuating her assets that were already amazing when she was dressed casually. She could feel all the looks and whispers aimed at her, and that was mainly what she disliked about this kind of event. Lauren Lewis wasn't one to gossip, and she didn't get why people couldn't just mind their own business, instead of wondering why a such sexy lady like her didn't have anyone at her arms as she heard earlier on when she made her entrance in the ballroom. She wondered if Bo had arrived yet, and tried to avoid any eye-contact with anyone while she scanned her surrounding. The ballroom had been beautifully decorated by her mother with the help of the domestics, a huge Christmas Tree full of ornaments was displayed while fake snow was slowly falling over them from time to time, making them feel that they were outside, minus the cold.

"Wow, I should rename you Hotdress." she heard Kenzi's voice behind her.

Lauren turned around to face the brunette, relieved to see someone that she appreciated. Although she barely knew her, she could feel that Kenzi was a good person, and she was glad that the brunette was here to make this ball that she deemed stupid less dull. She smiled, eyeing the brunette who was dressed with a long purple ballgown with lace and long sleeves. Her makeup was lighter than usual, her hair was up in a ponytail while thin braids gave a sophisticated touch to her appearance.

"Wow, Kenzi, you look awesome." she said.

"Thanks, Doc." Kenzi smiled widely."I think it's the first time in ten years that I'm not wearing anything black."

"Are you considering a wardrobe makeover, Kenzi?"

"No way. But I looove that dress, and I think that I've thanked your mom like ten times today."

"She likes making peeps happy."

"I noticed that. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled."Do you know where is Bo by any chance?"

"Oh, I don't know, she's probably making-out with her girlfriend." Kenzi said, to analyze Lauren's reaction at these words."These two can't keep their hands off of each other."

Lauren tried to hide the effect these words had on her, _why these words make me feel like my heart had just been shattered in millions pieces anyway? They're dating, so of course they make-out. Keep it together Lewis._ "Sure." She faked a smile with a slightly clenched jaw that Kenzi didn't miss.

_She's totally in luuurves with my Bo-Bo!_ Kenzi thought, victorious, her lips curled in a smile when she realized that once again her keen observation skills hadn't failed her. "And here's your adorable sister." she said when she noticed Tamsin getting-down the spiral staircase, her blonde hair up in a bun while she was dressed with a white ballgown that made her look almost angelic."Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"My mom has probably promised her the best liquor she can get to convince her to dress up like that."

"I really like your mom you know." Kenzi said, and Lauren smiled at her."And here's my Bo-Bo, wow, she's hot!"

Lauren turned her look to the spiral staircase at Kenzi's words, and she sucked a breath while her heart missed a beat at the mesmerizing graceful view in front of her. Bo clad with a stunning red dress that beautifully put her asset in display, mainly her astonishing cleavage. Lauren slightly shook her head, shaking her inappropriate thoughts out of her mind, _don't be a perv Lewis,_ she scolded herself, _Bo deserves better than that._ Her brunette hair was lightly curled and flowed around her face in a way that made Bo looking like she was a queen straight out of a fairytale. Her smokey-eyes accentuated the sparks in her eyes, sparks that increased when their eyes met. Bo flashed her dimples at her in a beaming smile, Lauren smiled back and they stared at each other as the brunette finished getting down the stairs.

Bo was awestruck at the sight in front her, Lauren Lewis was definitely a goddess, she didn't have any more doubt about that. As she gazed profoundly at her, Bo wondered how a such beautiful and kind creature could even exist in this world, and why and how it was even possible that she had been lucky enough that her path had crossed with the wonderful blonde. She was careful to not trip on her feet as she got down the last stairs, the last thing that she needed was to make a fool of herself in front of everyone, just because she couldn't keep herself to daydream about a woman that she met two days ago. _Is that possible to fall in love so quickly?_ Bo asked herself, until her eyes widened and her heart began pounding in her chest when she started realizing what might be happening to her these last days. _Oh my gosh, is that what is happening to me? Am I truly falling in love, with someone I barely know._ _Oh my gosh, oh my go..._

"Phew, Dennis you surely know how to make an entrance." she heard Tamsin's voice snapping her back to reality.

Bo blinked, turning her gaze away from the magnificent and enchanting blonde to focus on her friend who was oblivious of her sudden realization. In her dumbfound state she hadn't even noticed that she had reached her destination.

"Tamsin." Bo smiled, browsing her friend's attire."You look different."

"My mom has told me that she would reserve the best bottle of vodka for me if I accepted to wear that outfit."

"That explains all then." Bo laughed.

"I have to say that you look incredible, Bo. I could almost fall in love with you."

Bo's eyes widened at this phrase, "What?" she spoke in a rather high-pitched tone.

"Relax, Bodacious. I said almost… But we still have to put up a show for the guests, so, sweetie, do you wanna dance with me?" she smiled, sticking out her arm to the brunette.

Bo spun her head into Lauren's direction, but the blonde wasn't there anymore, she sighed slightly before turning her attention back to her friend. "If we have to." she said with a slight chuckle, taking Tamsin's hand into her own before the blonde led them to the dance floor."Don't call me sweetie again. It feels too weird."

"How do you want me to call you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Bo's waist. "Sexy?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Bo, that'll do it." she said, draping her arms around her friend's shoulders as they began swaying to the music.

"That's so weird to be like this. It's almost as if we were cuddling."

"See what I felt yesterday morning?" Bo chuckled.

"I hope my mom's not gonna make us kiss under the mistletoe tomorrow when we're gonna settle the Christmas ornaments… that'd be so awkward."

"You really aren't like those rich family I pictured."

"I take that as a compliment. Christmas is the most important time of the year for my mom, she even said that it's Christmas all December. Decorating the house together is a tradition that we have since forever."

"I wasn't figuring her to be as she is when you talked about her. I thought that she'd be… more intrusive let's say."

Tamsin creased her brow, "Why?"

"Well, you asked me to play your girlfriend because you wanted to spend a relaxing Christmas without having your mother playing wingwoman for you."

"She considers that romance is one of the most important things in life and that we can't be really happy without it. I'm not saying that I don't want that ever, but I don't want to let myself being involved with anyone until I meet the right person. But until I meet that person, I wanna enjoy myself without pressure, you know?"

"I get it, and when you meet your soulmate you feel it I think." Bo smiled, a flash of Lauren Lewis passing through her mind as she spoke. She shook slightly her head, trying to stop her thoughts to go further.

"You okay?" Tamsin asked when she noticed the flustered expression on her friend's face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired." Bo forced a smile, her heart pounding in her chest while she wondered if she should act of her feelings or not.

At the opposite side of the room, Lauren was hiding behind a huge plant where she was safe from gossip and prying eyes. No one could see her, but she however could see almost the all room from where she was. She studied the room and spotted Dyson and Kenzi dancing together, her brother came to invite the brunette to the dance floor while she was still astonished and wonderstruck at the entrance that Bo had made. Lauren would be surprise if Kenzi and Dyson didn't share at least a kiss before the end of the Holiday. She kept browsing the place, and saw Tamsin and Bo spinning into each other's arms. A twinge of sadness and hurt that she didn't understand overwhelming her as she couldn't stop herself to look at them. They seemed so happy, and Lauren wished that she could have that someday, although her heart ached when she thought about the fact that she could never have that with Bo. _Bo is Tamsin's girlfriend, Bo is Tamsin's girlfriend, Bo is Tamsin's girlfriend,_ she repeated in her head like a broken record until her mind started to integrate that idea, even though it hurt. She probably would have to witness their wedding one day, and pretending that she wasn't bothered to see them together. She didn't even know why she felt bothered to see them together, it's not as though she really did know Bo after all. Bo Dennis had just walked into her life and provoked a cataclysm in her heart and in her mind, and Lauren knew that she would have to find a way to deal with her feelings and sorting them out, she just didn't know proceeding for now. Her eyes were still focused on her sister and her girlfriend when Tamsin kissed tenderly Bo's cheek before stepping away from the brunette. It was the final straw for Lauren who couldn't stand this sight any longer, she turned her head while tears brimmed in her eyes, she choked them back and tried to regain her composure. Thankful for her ability to put a neutral expression on her face despite what she could feel inside, Lauren swallowed her disturbing feelings before looking into Bo's direction again but the brunette was now, nowhere to be found.

After Tamsin had excused herself to get her prize, aka the bottle of vodka that her mother had promised her, tenderly kissing Bo's cheek beforehand to make their fake relationship more believable, Bo walked around the room in search of the woman that she would've like to receive a kiss from. Although she knew that it was a wishful thinking to dream that Lauren Lewis could kiss her one day. Her eyes scanned the room while she strolled, until she spotted golden blonde hair behind a huge green plant. She already knew that it was Lauren, she could've recognized this hair color between miles, but the midnight blue dress that the blonde was wearing helped Bo to be sure that it was indeed the woman of her dreams. She peered, narrowing her eyes as she wondered what she was doing alone there, the blonde looked as though she was hiding from the rest of guests. Bo started at Lauren for while without the blonde noticing, until she began stepping closer to her.

Lauren had her back turned to her and stared at the wall of the ballroom when Bo reached her destination. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a slight smile in her voice.

Startled at first by the voice coming from behind, Lauren slightly jumped in surprise before turning around. She gulped when she found herself being face to face with the woman that she was trying to get out of her thoughts but wasn't doing a great job at doing so, so far. It didn't help that Bo gazed at her as though she cared about her, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling in a manner that made Lauren lost into them for long seconds, until she finally replied, "I'm trying to avoid social interaction."

"Oh." Bo seemed disappointed at this answer, and Lauren slightly creased her brow at the expression that was now plastered on the brunette's face.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Bo asked, _please don't say yes,_ she begged in her head.

After new long seconds of silence where Lauren pondered her answer, knowing that it would be better to say yes, she instead replied with a little smile, "If you don't mind my social awkwardness you can stay."

Bo's lips curled in a smile, "I don't mind it. I find it kind of cute actually." she said.

_Wait, is she flirting with me? No, I'm probably just imagining what I would want to happen_ , the inner voice in her head answered for her."Really?" she spoke to the stunning brunette. _It's Tamsin's girlfriend,_ the broken record started playing in her head again.

"Yeah, and to be honest, I'm not really comfortable among these people either. They look so...

"Uptight."

"Yeah."

"Although my mom isn't snob, she likes to surround herself with people of important status."

"I guess that even with her politeness towards me, I'm not the daughter-in-law that she would have wished for then." _Why am I even saying that?_ Bo reprimanded herself silently.

"She gets past this fact if it's for Tamsin's happiness."

"Huh? Oh, right, Tamsin."

"Where is she?"

"She went to collect the bottle of vodka that your mother has promised her. I presume that Kenzi will also help her to down it." Bo chuckled.

"I'm not surprised by this." Lauren laughed, when a group of people walked next to them, whispering and laughing while they stared at the two women.

Bo furrowed her brow, "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"They probably think that I have an affair is my sister's girlfriend." Lauren quipped."This kind of rumors are pretty common in our world."

"I feel rather out of place in this world."

"I know what you mean. Although I grew-up with this kind of event, I still feel like an outsider… Your presence with me at this very moment makes me feel better though."

Bo sucked at breath at this phrase, her heart pounding in her chest, unaware of her turmoil, Lauren kept speaking, "I can't wait for this ball to be over, so I can be away from these people who speculate about my dating life, and wonder why I'm still single."

"Why are you single?" Bo blurted without realizing it, panicked about this indiscreet question that she just asked, she explained her thought, "I mean that you are kind, smart and beautiful. How it's even possible that no one has swept you off of your feet already?"

_Did she just call me beautiful?_ Lauren asked herself, her heart fluttering. After long seconds of silence, she finally spoke, "Maybe I'm not really single but I'm just private about this aspect of my life."

Bo swallowed her disappointment and building jealousy that she knew she had no right of feeling but she couldn't help to feel envious of anyone who had ever been with Lauren Lewis. "Yeah... Sorry for assuming that..."

"I'm kidding, Bo." Lauren laughed."I am indeed single because… I'm hard to get I guess, or I haven't met my soulmate yet."

Bo internally signed relieved at this answer. When a beautiful soft song began playing she stuck out her arm to the blonde and asked with a beaming smile, showing off her dimples, "May I have this dance?"

"Aren't you supposed to dance with your girlfriend?" Lauren frowned.

"She's probably drunk with Kenzi by now."

"Yeah, probably." Lauren chuckled, gazing into Bo's sparkling eyes.

"Shall we?" Bo asked, a smile still stuck on her face, her arm still extended while she waited for Lauren to take her hand.

"I'd love too, but despite the dance classes that I've taken when I was a teenager, I am a terrible dancer."

"Doesn't matter. I'm good enough for the two of us." Bo smiled.

Lauren beamed at the brunette, she knew that dancing in close proximity of the woman who had awoken her libido wasn't probably a good idea. But with the way Bo smiled at her while she waited for the blonde to take her dainty hand, Lauren couldn't resist her desire. _After all, a simple dance doesn't mean anything, right?_ she tried to convince herself as she took Bo's soft hand into her own.

Bo tightened gently her grip on Lauren's hand while she led them to the dance floor, trying to ignore the shivers coursing through her body.

The two women positioned themselves in front of each other, a smile plastered on her their face.

Bo placed one of her hands onto Lauren's hip, feeling the blonde tensing slightly at this contact, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm... I haven't danced in while and I'm nervous that I might trip over your feet."

Bo laughed, "Don't worry, I'll survive even if you do trip over my feet."

Lauren smiled, relaxing at the touch that had sent a jolt of energy through her body, but now having Bo's hand on her just felt good and natural, calming even. After a few seconds of hesitation, she draped one of her arms around Bo's shoulders while they intertwined the fingers of their joined hands before Bo began leading the dance.

Despite their clumsiness in everyday situation, in that very moment, there were no missteps or awkwardness. They spun and swung on the dance floor as though they were a married couple who celebrated their wedding anniversary. They enjoyed the closeness of their body while the fake snow flowed over them, giving a romantic atmosphere to their dance that wasn't supposed to be romantic. But it was, although they tried to act casually, the chemistry there was between them was even more obvious at that moment.

_"I've never seen so much sparkage between two people."_ Kenzi's words echoed in Bo's mind while she enjoyed the swell of Lauren's breasts pressed against her own, she tried to forget about her building arousal and just focused on what was happening at the present moment. Lauren's scent overwhelming her sense as their body became closer to one another at each step.

In a corner of the room, Kenzi and Tamsin were sitting around a table, the bottle of vodka already empty as they watched Bo and Lauren dancing beautifully with one another.

"Is that what making-love while being fully clothed looks like?" Kenzi spoke.

Tamsin who was puzzled at first, narrowed her eyes while she watched her fake girlfriend and her sister in a very close proximity that she had a feeling, wouldn't cease to increase as the Holiday passed by. When a waiter carrying a tray full of glass of champagne passed next to them, Tamsin grabbed quickly one of the glass and downed it in no time. Not liking one bit what she was seeing, her gaze still on the two women whose face were so close to each other that they looked like two people about to kiss passionately.

Lauren on her side was stunned about how she felt, she had never liked to dance, no even with someone that she had dated. _Why does it feel so right to dance with Bo? I barely know her._ She wondered while the brunette led their steps and to add to her astonishment, Lauren didn't any difficulty to follow her _._ Her breath hitched when Bo gently pulled her closer to her, their face were mere inches apart. Similar to their moment in the bathroom yesterday, Lauren knew that if she stepped closer to her, her lips would crash onto the brunette. She glanced from her eyes to her lips multiple times, until she felt that she wouldn't be able to resist her desire any longer. Pulling away would have been the smartest move, but Lauren didn't want this physical contact to end just yet. So instead, she approached her face closer to Bo's and rested her cheek against the brunette's as they began dancing at a slower pace.

Bo sucked at breath at the contact of Lauren's soft skin against her own, and snaked her arm around her waist in a tender embrace. She closed her eyes as she decided to stop thinking about what she felt for the woman in her arms, instead she just focused on how good it felt to have Lauren's warm body pressed against her own. _I wish we could stay like this forever,_ she thought and before she realized it, she leaned her face to give a lingering kiss onto Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren gulped at the feeling of Bo's soft lips on her skin, she felt her knee buckling, she was melting inside and her heart pounded in her chest.

Bo's eyes widened when she realized what she had done, "I'm sorry." she whispered into Lauren's ear.

The feeling of Bo's hot breath against her skin didn't help Lauren to regain her composure, "It's okay." she breathed out and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm her pounding heart. She inhaled deeply Bo's scent until she decided to be reasonable and stepping away from this way too intimate embrace. She faced Bo again, fighting her desire to close the gap between their lips and losing herself in what she knew would be a breathtaking kiss.

Instantaneously missing their closeness, Bo struggled to get back to reality, one of her hands was still placed gently on Lauren's hip while their hands were still softly joined. "You okay?" she asked when she noticed the flushed expression on the blonde's face.

"Yeah... I just... I'm… I'm a little hot. I need some fresh air. I'm sorry."

"No problem." Bo smiled.

"Um... Thanks... for the dance." Lauren said, completely pulling away from the brunette before rushing out of the ballroom.

Bo followed Lauren's every move until she was out of sight, her heart pounding in her chest when she thought about that dance that had felt more than a simple dance between two friends. She stood in the ballroom in the middle of all the guests, trying to figure out what to do next. She felt something for Lauren Lewis, that was something that she was sure of, attraction, love, or a mix of both, she wouldn't know until she acted on her feelings. Something that Bo hadn't planned to do before this dance, but from the way the blonde had reacted while they danced, she couldn't help the slight hope that her feelings weren't one sided to take place in her heart. But first thing first, she needed to be honest about the Tamsin's situation and tell Lauren that she was as free as they come. Bo browsed the place in search of her fake girlfriend and sighed when she didn't find her. She however could spot Kenzi who was back to dance with Dyson as the two of them twirled happily with no care of the world around them. Although Bo knew that it would have been better to talk to Tamsin first, she didn't want to wait one more second to be honest with Lauren. She choked back her insecurities and walked outside, hoping that she could have a moment with Lauren before the end of the night.

When she arrived in the huge garden of the Lewis' mansion, Bo remarked that Lauren was leaning against one of the walls of the house. Her eyes were closed, she looked distraught and confused and as she strolled to her, Bo noticed that Lauren seemed to be crying, her heart shattered at this sight. "Lauren?" she called softly while she placed herself in front of the blonde.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open, she quickly wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands, "Bo, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." she quavered.

"It's okay." _No, it's not okay, I hate seeing you cry. Gosh, I hope you're not crying because of me._ "Did... did I do something wrong?"

"No… No... why would you think that?"

"We've danced together not long ago, you rushed out of the room and now you're crying." _I hope she doesn't think that I'm a self-centered woman._

"It's just... we... what we did... it... it wasn't right."

Bo swallowed the hurt these words had provoked, "Oh... Okay."

"I mean... I don't know what I mean." Lauren shook her head, exhaling. "It did feel right and I enjoyed it... a lot... and that's the problem... I enjoyed it too much."

Bo smiled relieved, "It's not a problem." her smile widened when she understood what Lauren meant.

Lauren sighed, "I don't think that you understand what I'm saying. I like you, Bo. I really like you, and that's crazy because I barely know you, and I know that you are with my sister. So I won't do anything, and I shouldn't even have told you that."

Bo's heart broke at the sadness in Lauren's voice, she was mad at herself to have put the blonde in a state like that with a stupid lie. She was also mad at Tamsin to have dragged her into this weird masquerade that obviously couldn't work, until she realized that if she hadn't been there for this Holiday, she probably wouldn't have met Lauren.

Bo swallowed her anxiety and decided to be honest from now on, "Lauren, I need to tell you something… It's about Tamsin and me… She's not my…"

The opening sound of the patio door interrupted Bo in her track, Lauren turned her head into the direction of the guests who looked weirdly at them. She waited for the guests to get out and focused her attention back on the brunette in front of her. "I'm sorry, Bo. You were saying..."

"Huh? Right, yes... It's about Tamsin and I... we aren't..."

"Lauren?" they heard Lillian's voice coming from the doorway.

"Yes, mom?" Lauren turned her attention to her mother who had peaked her head through the doorway.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"I'm coming." she said before her mom let them alone.

Bo sighed so subtle that Lauren didn't even notice her annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Bo." Lauren said."Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Sure." Bo smiled."Goodnight, Lauren."

"Goodnight." Lauren smiled before walking inside the ballroom again.

"Shit!" Bo cursed and sighed so audibly that some guests who were still in the garden turned her head to look at her with a frown.

With the spiral of emotion coursing through her mind and her heart, Bo didn't even notice the attention that she had drawn onto her and hastily walked out of the garden, mentally preparing herself for her talk with Lauren. _Tomorrow can't come fast enough,_ she thought while she changed into her pajama and removed her make-up before sliding under the sheets beside a snoring Tamsin. She closed her eyes, her heart fluttered when she thought about the blonde who was swiftly and sweetly capturing her heart. Bo was ready, tomorrow she would tell Lauren everything she felt, and hopefully it would turn out the way she wished. With this wise resolution and her daydreams that warmed her heart, Bo Dennis fell into a blissful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Knelt on the pastel pink sheets of a king-size bed, Bo's and Lauren's body were tightly wrapped in a needy embrace.

"Bo." Lauren gasped while the brunette peppered her neck with delicious arousing kisses.

Bo smirked into Lauren's neck, inhaling her alluring scent until she gave another sweet kiss to her sensitive skin, before capturing the blonde's lips in a blissful and scrumptious kiss, their tongue quickly finding each other and mingling together in a perfect dance. They gazed at one another, their eyes full of lust, love, devotion and passion. Lauren smiled mischievously as she glided her arms behind Bo's back and rapidly unhooked her bra in an expert movement before throwing it across the room. Bo gasped in anticipation when Lauren lowered her head to her chest. "Lauren." she said in a raspy tone when the blonde wrapped her lips around her hard nipple while she brought her hand to her other breast to give it equal stimulation. Enjoying the swell of Bo's breast against her hand, Lauren kneaded it softly while she gently sucked her nipple before releasing it slowly. As Bo panted, Lauren raised her attentions and began kissing the brunette's collarbone, until she reached her neck and buried her face against her skin to breathe deeply her enthralling scent."Bo... Mmm." she moaned pleased when the brunette unexpectedly sneaked her hand between their body to play with the wetness that spilled from the blonde's core.

Lauren threw her head back when Bo suddenly cupped her slippery sex and started applying sweet electrifying pressure on her sensitive flesh. "Booo." she drawled, her eyes closed as she neared her peak. Her breath hitched, until her eyes fluttered open.

Lauren furrowed brow, she was in the middle of her bed, laying on her back, fully clad with her pajamas and definitely alone in the room. She began blushing when she realized what had happened. She had a wet dream, a very sexy wet dream, involving her sister's girlfriend. Although she knew that she couldn't control her subconscious, she felt guilty and mortified. Even more so when she felt the moisture that was gathered between her thighs as she really felt how aroused the dream had made her. Memory of last night overflowed in her mind, Bo getting down the stairs in that incredible dress, their intense-eye contact, their relaxing conversation, their dance, their tight embrace, the lingering kiss that Bo gave on her shoulder. Her confusing feeling and overwhelming emotion that had made her crumbling and brought her to tears, even though crying was really out of her character for her. Lauren was lost and dazed, and the distracting tension that had built between her thighs in her sleep didn't help her to sort her thoughts out. She crossed tightly her thighs, hoping to relieve some of that tension while she considered taking matters in her own hand. Lauren never had any difficulty to take care of her own needs on that front, she was even pretty great at it, so much that she hadn't felt the need to have meaningless one-night stand over the past years, although she missed the feeling of having someone's body pressed against her own. As she was about to slip her hand into her pajama pants, she held back at the last second, feeling guilty to relieve herself at that instant. She was still uncomfortable with her obvious attraction for the gorgeous brunette. Lauren sighed, hoping that a cold shower would do the trick and get her back to her sense. She stared at the ceiling, wondering why she couldn't get that particular woman that she barely knew out of her mind, there were plenty of beautiful women in the world after all. Like for example, there was Evony Fleurette Marquise, one of the most famous actress at the moment, and she was also the woman that her mother had introduced to her last night, while she probably hoped that her daughter would be back on the dating field after over three years of singleness. In other circumstances, Lauren wouldn't have even thought about pursuing anything with Evony, but maybe she could actually help her to get Bo out of her thoughts for a while. She grabbed her cell phone that was on her nightstand and decided to text her before letting the time to her complicated brain to second guess this decision.

Good morning, would you like to have breakfast with me?

Lauren.

She pressed on the send button and waited for the answer that came about three minutes later.

Good morning, Doc ;)

Didn't think you would call me so soon. I'm pleasantly surprised though. 10am at Acacia's?

Lauren smiled at the answer, she already knew that Evony was definitely interested in her, she'd been able to sense it last night from the way she'd browsed her entire body with appreciation. Lauren would lie if she'd tell that she hadn't noticed how attractive Evony was, not as attractive as Bo though. Damn, get out of my head, Bo, she cursed as she typed her answer.

See you there.

Sent.

Lauren exhaled in relief, that was a start. But first, she really needed that cold shower. She dumped her cell phone onto the bed, and hopped off quickly to join the bathroom that she shared with her sister.

She strolled to the door, and pushed it open, her heart missed a beat and she swallowed visibly at the sight in front of her.

Bo stood in the bathroom, only covered in a black leather pants and a black bra that left no place to imagination. Her beautiful brunette hair flowed effortlessly around her face, and Lauren felt the desire to slowly run her fingers into her locks.

"You... I'm... Uh... Um..." Lauren stammered.

Bo spun her head to the blonde and flashed her dimple at her in an adorable smile, "Lauren."

"I... um." she cleared her throat."I'm sorry, Bo. I haven't thought that you'd be here. God, we really need to put a lock on these doors. I'll talk to my mom about that."

"It's okay." Bo smiled, "I'm not gonna stay there long anyway."

"Right." Lauren swallowed her twinge of disappointment. Why am I disappointed anyway? Once the Holiday will be over, I could get back to my true self instead of having inappropriate thought about someone I don't even really know. "Anyway. I'm gonna go now." she said.

Before Lauren turned around, Bo said, "You can stay, I'm not shy, and I'm almost done."

Lauren stopped her movement, and stood in the doorway, gazing deeply at the captivating brunette, her throat very dry while she didn't miss any second of the show that Bo Dennis offered her while she slid a black blouse around her body, her ample breasts in a perfect display. Lauren tried to choke back her flooding arousal, and tightened her thighs when she remembered that she had touched and kissed them earlier on, in her dream yes. But still, from the sensation in her body when she awoke, the dream had felt so real and vivid that Lauren could still feel what the dream version of herself had done to Bo earlier. She could still feel the swell of her breast against her palm, the taste of her nipple in her mouth. Her heart sped-up at these sensations, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm down. When she reopened them, she internally signed relieved that Bo was fully dressed, even though that didn't make her any less beautiful.

"Lauren, about yesterday, I really wanna apologize." Bo said, stepping closer to the blonde.

Lauren frowned, "About what?" She sucked at breath at Bo's close proximity.

"About... um… I'm not sure… I mean, I'm still not sure about what happened exactly, but I visibly upset you and I'm sorry about that. It was the last thing I wanted to do."

"It's okay." Lauren smiled."It wasn't your fault. I hadn't been that close to a beautiful woman in a while, and I guess, I just… Anyway, don't worry about me. I really enjoyed dancing with you though."

"Me too." Bo beamed, her eyes twinkling."Can we still talk later though?"

"Of course." Lauren smiled.

"After breakfast?"

"Um... I'm... I'm not sure. I mean, I would have love to but I have a date this morning."

"Oh." Bo chocked on the hurt and deception these words provoked within her. Gosh, I'm so stupid. "With who?"

"Uh..."

"Sorry." Bo faked a smile."It's not my business."

"Perhaps we can talk tonight?" Lauren smiled.

"I'd love that." Bo smiled, genuinely this time.

"Good." Lauren nodded.

"Good." Bo repeated."So, uh, I'm done. So, um... the bathroom is yours."

"Thank you."

"Nice pajama by the way." Bo smiled before walking out of the room.

Lauren looked-down at her Star-Trek pajama, smiling at the way Bo had complimented her, mixed with the soft manner she had looked at her. Yeah, Bo Dennis is definitely special, she exhaled blissfully, leaning against the bathroom door.

Later in the morning, at 9:45, Lauren walked into Acacia's pub. She scanned her surrounding, it was comforting to see that nothing had really changed since the last time she'd been here. The red booths were still the same, the jukebox was still there, playing Irish songs. Despite the fact that this place was only 10 minutes away from her parents mansion, Lauren hadn't taken the time to come here since she came back home. She was submerged by nostalgic feelings while her eyes browsed the place, she had spent most of her teenage years in there with her sister and her brother. Lauren chuckled when she spotted the booth where she had shared her first kiss with her first girlfriend, she was sixteen and was convinced that this romance would last forever. She and Aileen had stayed together for a few years, until her schedule as med student began keeping her too busy, and that her girlfriend started feeling tired of always being second best. Lauren really did love Aileen, but at the time, her dream of becoming a doctor was more important than maintaining a relationship with the woman that she thought was the love of her life. After their breakup, Lauren had stayed single until she met...

"Lauren?!" she heard a female voice calling her with surprise and taking her out of her thought at the same time.

Lauren swiveled to face the owner of the pub, "Acacia." she smiled.

"I didn't know you were back come. Where were you already? Congo?"

"That's right. I came back one month ago. Tamsin is here for the Holiday too, she probably visits you soon."

"She better." Acacia chuckled.

Acacia was like a second mother to Tamsin, whom she felt closer to, mainly because they shared similar point of view and interests.

"What are you doing in my pub?" Acacia asked.

"I have a date actually." Lauren replied and at that moment, the door of the pub opened and Evony dressed with a tight black dress crossed the threshold, her stilettos tapping onto the floor as she strolled. "With her."

"Wow, Evony Fleurette Marquise, your mom must be happy." Acacia said before walking back to the counter.

"Lauren." Evony smirked, stepping closer to the blonde with a flattering look.

Lauren cleared slightly her throat, a little bit uncomfortable at the lust that she saw in Evony's eyes."Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine, honey." Evony smirked wider."To be honest, I didn't think that you were that much interested when your mother introduced us."

"I... um."

"Shall we sit?" Evony interrupted, no letting Lauren the opportunity to find a response to her previous statement.

What could she have said anyway? I invited you because I've had a wet dream about my sister's girlfriend who is also the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on… Oh, and I think that I'm starting to fall for her also. Lauren's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat at this realization. Oh my god, am I starting to fall for Bo? Maybe I've already fell.

After they had taken place on a booth, Acacia came back to them, "So, what do you ladies wanna drink?"

"I'm gonna take whiskey with maple syrup." Evony smirked.

Lauren creased her brow, "At 10am?"

"It gives me just the right amount of energy for the day, and quench my thirst perfectly." Evony drawled while she eyed Lauren with desire.

Lauren cleared her throat and looked away from Evony's piercing stare, "Um... I'll take vanilla mint milkshake."

About fifteen minutes later, Lauren and Evony savored their drink with some Irish scones.

"So, why did you text me really?" Evony asked.

Lauren swallowed a bit of her drink, "Um… Wha… What do you mean?"

Evony put her glass into the table and licked quickly her lips, "I thought that you texted me because you wanted us to get to know each other on an intimate level... But with your visible discomfort, it really doesn't feel like it."

Lauren winced because yes she had texted Evony mainly with the hope that the attractive woman in front of her could take Bo Dennis out of thought. And maybe if she allowed herself to go further with her, she could forget about Bo, but Lauren knew that it would only be for a short moment. She also felt guilty and uncomfortable to use Evony like that.

Sensing the turmoil of the blonde, even though she didn't know what caused it, Evony covered Lauren's hand with her own and smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay, Lauren. I wasn't planning on marrying you."

Lauren chuckled slightly and glanced at Evony's hand on her own, she didn't feel romantic attraction towards her but she found comfort in that touch nonetheless. Maybe she could get a friend out of this at least."You're right. I did call you with the intention of getting to know you on intimate level as you said. But that wasn't for the right reason."

"Are you in love with someone that you cannot have and wanted to distract yourself with hottie me?"

"Something like that." Lauren said before sipping a bit of her drink."How did you figure out?"

"You are far from being the first person of the world who use that avoidance technique."

"Except that I didn't use it."

"Because I caught you first."

"Sorry." Lauren looked-down.

"Don't be. My heart isn't broken."

"Good to know." Lauren smiled.

"Besides, out of the two Lewis daughter, I'm more interested in your sister. But if you want to ease the tension you're actually feeling, I can help you with that." Evony winked with a smirk.

Lauren chuckled at that remark that would have made her uncomfortable a few minutes ago, but now that it was clearer between them, she enjoyed the presence of Evony Fleurette Marquise as she began thinking that they could truly become friends.

"Actually, my sister has a girlfriend, so you are out of luck with her too."

Evony snorted, "You mean that sexy brunette she danced with?"

"Yeah." Lauren sighed.

"I can smell bullshit from miles away, and these two smell like fake couple."

"You think so?" Lauren asked.

Evony laughed when she heard the hopeful tone in Lauren's voice, "Why don't you tell me what's going in your mind ? Maybe I can help you."

"I don't really like pouring my heart out to everyone I meet." Lauren said.

"Neither do I. But I think that I could like you, Lauren. I mean, as a friend of course."

"I could use a friend." Lauren smiled.

"Me too." Evony smirked."So, shall we begin our heart-to-heart?"

Lauren pondered her answer before finally saying, "fine."

Meanwhile at the Lewis' mansion, Kenzi was already sitting around the table of the living-room with Dyson in front of her when Bo got down the stairs accompanied by Tamsin. Bo furrowed her brow when she noticed the smiles and glances that her best friend exchanged with the man the Goth brunette was developing a huge crush on since the beginning of the Holiday. Although, as she stared at Kenzi who hadn't even remarked her presence in the room, Bo began thinking that her best friend felt more than a simple Holiday crush towards the man. And when she saw the way Dyson looked at the brunette, Bo realized that this attraction probably wasn't one sided.

Tamsin cleared her throat to make her friend and her brother aware of the fact that they weren't alone anymore. "Good morning." she said, taking place onto a seat next to Dyson.

Kenzi blinked before turning her head to her best friend who was sitting in front of her, "Hello, Bo-Bo." she smiled widely.

Bo smiled at her best friend before glancing at the empty seat next to her, that was the seat that Lauren usually occupied. Instead of the goosebumps that she was supposed to feel at that moment of the day, the sadness that she felt clenched her heart painfully. Her heart clenched tighter when she thought about the fact that the blonde was on a date with someone that wasn't her. And at this realization, she felt a mix of sadness and jealousy coursing through her body. That was something that she didn't understand because Bo Dennis wasn't the jealous type. Jealousy was even the kind of default that she really had difficulty to stand on her partner, and every time that she dated someone who turned out to be too territorial and possessive, it didn't take her long to break their relationship off without any regret.

"Bo-Bo." Kenzi said, flipping her fingers in front of her best friend face as she called her.

Yanked out of her thoughts, Bo shook slightly her head and turned her attention to the brunette sat in front of her, "Huh? Sorry, Kenz, I'm a little tired, you were saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything, but K-man right there has asked you what you wanted for breakfast." she responded, pointing at Killian who was standing next to Bo.

Bo quickly smiled at the man who waited patiently her answer, "Um... I'll have some bacon and grilled tomatoes, thanks."

Killian nodded with a smile before walking to the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later, Killian came back into the room with Bo's plate while Tamsin frowned, noticing that someone was missing around the table this morning. "Where's Lauren?" she asked.

As if on cue, Lillian walked into the room with a joyful expression on her face, "She is on a date."

Kenzi furrowed her brow at this revelation, and spun her head to her best friend, a confused expression on her face. Bo glared at her, silently warning and asking her to not comment on this. Understanding her best friend's message, Kenzi bowed her head and focused on her plate before putting a spoonful of mashed potato into her mouth.

"With who?" Tamsin frowned.

"With Evony Fleurette Marquise. I would have introduced her to you if you weren't with Bo. But I think that Lauren is ready to have a new relationship." Lillian said before walking out of the room as quickly as she entered.

Silence surrounded the living-room for a couple of seconds, until Kenzi spoke, "Wow, Mama Lewis is really looking out for her children sentimental life."

"It's an euphemism." Tamsin sighed with annoyance.

"She only wants what's best for us." Dyson replied.

"What's best for us is to live our life as we want." Tamsin retorted more harshly than she intended to.

Not wanting to get into an useless argument with his sister, Dyson shook his head, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about that now." he said glancing at the blonde and the brunette that he thought she was dating.

Tamsin furrowed her brow quickly, forgetting once more the role that she was supposed to play, until she finally said, "Of course, and I'm grateful for that." she smiled at her "girlfriend."

Bo smiled awkwardly, pressed for this masquerade to end until she remembered that she almost told the truth to Lauren last night. She began chewing on her food as she thought about the talk that she had planned to have with her tonight, even though she wasn't even sure that she still had her chance with the other Lewis daughter, considering the fact that the blonde was actually on a date with another woman. Bo swallowed her jealousy while she swallowed her food while her best friend eyed her suspiciously.

Later in the day, Lauren still hadn't come back from her date, but the rest of the Lewis family was gathered in the living-room with Bo and Kenzi as they were all about to decorate the Christmas tree.

"Shouldn't we wait until Lauren arrives?" Dyson asked.

"She texted me, and she's on her way." Lillian replied.

Bo internally sighed relieved until she felt a slight burst of anxiety at the idea of seeing Lauren again. She had felt that morning that something had changed in their interaction, it was as though the blonde was uncomfortable in her presence and Bo was nervous about the fact that her behavior of yesterday might had caused that. Their dance had felt so intimate, and the kiss that she gave on her shoulder had been completely inappropriate. So inappropriate that Lauren had run out of the room before Bo even had the time to regain her composure. So inappropriate that Lauren had been crying alone in the garden afterwards. So… "Hey." She heard Lauren's voice.

"Hey." Bo smiled, her heart fluttered at the view of the blonde, clad in a blue button-down top and a tight jean that showed off perfectly her assets. Bo's heart began pounding in her chest when Lauren smiled back at her.

"How was your date?" Tamsin asked.

"Um... Good... It was good. Evony is amazing."

Bo could have sworn that she hadn't only felt her heart shattering when she heard Lauren pronouncing those words, she also had heard the sound of her heartbreak, what I expected really? she asked herself. That she would run off in the middle of her date and come to me to confess her undying love? Stupid me, stupid, stupid, supi...

"Are you okay, Bo?" Lauren asked, taking her out of her thoughts. "You seem a little off." she said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bo smiled."Just a little tired I guess." whoa, can I find an even more lame excuse?

Bo and Lauren gazed deeply at one another until Lillian snapped them out of their reveries when she spoke, "Now that all the family is here, we can start."

Bo and Lauren smiled at each other one last time before they all began decorating the huge Christmas tree that had been displayed in the living-room. They avoided looking at one another, but that didn't stop them to brush their hands against each other while they settled the balls and the tinsels.

One hour later, the moment that Bo and Tamsin had feared these last days finally arrived, and after a mistletoe had been hung-up in the doorway that the two women stood under, Lillian smiled widely at her daughter and her "girlfriend".

Tamsin furrowed her brow at the way her mother eyed them, until she looked-up and saw the mistletoe that Bo and her were standing under. "Mom, you can't be serious." she sighed.

"You know that it brings bad luck for a couple to not kiss under the mistletoe." Lillian said in the most serious tone."Ask your brother if you don't believe me."

"Fine." Tamsin sighed, turning to face the brunette before awkwardly putting her hands onto her shoulders.

"Tamsin." Bo uttered in a panicked low voice when she saw the blonde moving closer to her.

"Relax, I'm a good kisser." Tamsin whispered, about to close the gap between her lips and Bo's.

As Tamsin was only one inch away to kiss the brunette, Kenzi stopped them, "Wait!"

Bo sighed relieved and thanked her best friend with a grateful look, until Kenzi smirked mischievously, "I wanna take a photo, every couple deserves a romantic photo under the mistletoe."

"I knew that I was going to appreciate you." Lillian smiled at the brunette.

"You can lock lips with your girlfriend now, Bo-Bo." Kenzi smirked, placing her phone in front of the two women.

Bo's eyes met Lauren's, until the blonde smiled softly at her before looking away from her.

Bo gulped before turning her attention to her "fake" girlfriend, gosh, I really need to put an end to this stupid masquerade, she thought as Tamsin inched closer to her and quickly put her lips on hers in an awkward kiss. While she heard Kenzi giggling as she clicked on the icon of her camera.

"It's perfect." Kenzi laughed joyful while Bo stepped away from the blonde.

Although, this kiss hadn't meant anything to her, Bo felt weird afterwards, mainly because she would've liked to kiss someone else under that stupid mistletoe.

"Excuse me." Lauren said, slithering in the middle of the other people of the room before rushing out of the living-room. She cursed herself to have looked briefly at Tamsin and Bo while they kissed. That vision had made her understood what the expression "being punched in the heart" meant. Even though, her talk of this morning with Evony had made her considering that maybe her sister and the brunette weren't really a couple, she refused to get her hope too high until she heard it from Bo's mouth.

Shortly after, the rest of the people walked out of the living-room until Bo was left alone with her best friend. "Was the picture really necessary Kenz?" she asked.

"Yes, I wanted a reminder of this glorious moment." Kenzi replied, observing the photo that she had taken with her phone. "I don't know how they even believe in your story, seriously look at that." she said, handing her phone to her best friend.

Bo studied the photo for a few seconds, "It's not so bad, even though it was the weirdest moment of my life."

"You kiss each other as though you were eating the worst acid food ever."

"Well, Tamsin is not really the sweetest human being of the world."

"I bet Lauren has sweet lips." Kenzi smirked.

"Kenzi." Bo sighed, until her lips curled in a slight smile when she thought about the kisses that the blonde gave on her injured hand a few days ago, and yes, as a matter of fact, Lauren Lewis had the sweetest lips ever.

"What? Please don't tell me that you haven't thought of kissing her, with all your eye-sex, I wouldn't even believe you."

"I almost told her the truth about Tamsin and me at the ball yesterday."

"Why you didn't ?"

"Her mother interrupted us, and now I've probably lost any chance I could've had to be with her."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, Bo-Bo." Kenzi chuckled.

Bo creased her brow, "Have you missed the part where she had a date with someone, someone who wasn't me, someone who's probably better than me."

"Enough with the pity parade, it's time to honor the nickname that I've given you, Bodacious." Kenzi said determined. "Act on your feelings, and sweep your girl off of her feet before someone swoops in first to take her away from you."

"If something happens between Lauren and I, I want it to happen because that's what she wants, not because I've been lucky enough to swoop in first."

"You are oddly romantic, Bo-Bo, it's rather cute." Kenzi laughed."Anyway, Let's see what your fake girlfriend is doing." she said before the two best friends began strolling around the house, oblivious that behind a closed door, someone had heard all of their conversation.

Lauren's heart pounded in her chest while and after she had listened Bo's and Kenzi's conversation, understanding that her sister and Bo were simple friends -although she wondered what was the meaning of this weird masquerade- Lauren felt a feeling of relief washing over her. Her lips curled in a smile when she realized that Bo felt something towards her too, and even though the brunette seemed confident at first glance, with the way Bo had spoken about herself, almost saying that she thought that she wasn't good enough for Lauren, the blonde realized that they maybe had more in common than they thought. She also knew that if Bo didn't make the first move, she would have to be the one to tell her that her feelings weren't one sided. After she had stood for a while behind that closed door, pondering all her options and wondering how she was supposed to reveal her still rather blurry feelings to the brunette, Lauren finally walked outside the house. A fresh walk in her favorite town always helped her to clear her mind.

At the dinner, Lauren couldn't stop glancing at Bo, relieved that she didn't have to feel guilty anymore every time that she daydreamed about what her lips tasted like. She also studied the way her sister and the brunette acted with each other, and slightly creased her brow as she wondered how she had even believed that they were together, because they didn't even try to act like a couple at all. Except for her mother who had the tendency to only see what she wanted to see, she also wondered how everyone could buy their story.

When the dinner ended, Kenzi strolled to her, "Tamsin, Bo and I were about to do a snowball fight. Do you wanna join us?"

"I haven't done that since I was a teenager, but why not?" she smiled.

A while later, they were gathered in the huge garden, It was already dark outside but the lamps of the garden were more than enough to lighten the place. The layer of snow that covered the ground was thicker than when the holiday started, and Kenzi was ecstatic when she began making her snowy weapons. Tamsin and Kenzi teamed up against Bo and Lauren, and although Lauren hadn't played this kind of game in over a decade, she and Bo had surprisingly won without a lot of effort. Frustrated, Kenzi and Tamsin left the garden and opted to play video games with Dyson instead while Bo and Lauren were still outside under the snow that had begun falling lightly.

Lauren smiled while Bo strolled to her with a cheeky grin, "So, um... I'd say that we make a pretty good team." the brunette said.

"Yeah, we do." Lauren replied, her lips curled in a smile as she devoured the brunette with her eyes that were glancing from her mouth to her eyes until she gave a quick look to her ample cleavage.

"What do you think about um... seeing who would win between you and me?"

"Do you wanna bet against me?" Lauren chuckled.

"What? No, um... I will happily let you kick my ass actually. I mean, um... Gosh, you turned me into an awkward stuttering mess, Lauren Lewis." Bo giggled nervously.

"Really?" Lauren raised her eyebrow, stepping closer to her, "And how did I do that?" she smirked with confidence.

Bo's breath hitched at Lauren's close proximity, "Just by being your amazing-self." she blushed, a shy smile on her lips.

Lauren smiled, biting slightly her own lips as she gazed at Bo. She was so tempted to just kiss her right now, but at the same time she wanted to wait a little while longer, because the best things in life are always worth to wait. "I'm in." she smirked, stepping away from the brunette before crouching to make a snowball.

Bo blinked as she struggled to get back to reality, similar to their dance of yesterday, Lauren's close proximity, the way she smiled at her, and the flirtatious tone that she used, increased her hope that maybe her obvious attraction wasn't one sided. She smiled, too busy staring at the mesmerizing blonde to even think about making a snowball, to lost in her daydreams that she didn't even notice the snowball that Lauren had launched, rushing into her direction until that said snowball splashed onto her shoulder.

"Get in the game, honey or I'm seriously gonna kick your ass." Lauren laughed.

Bo's heart fluttered at the term of endearment that Lauren had used, she smiled as she squatted to gather some snow between her hands that were covered with soft black gloves.

The snowball fight kept going until Bo slipped on the snow and lost her footings. Seeing that the brunette was close to fall, Lauren felt a burst of panic in her chest and quickly grabbed her arm to stop her, but it was too late, and the brunette dragged her in her plummet.

"Ow." Bo squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the coldness of the snow beneath her back.

"Are you okay?" she heard Lauren asking her, her worry perceptible in her voice.

"Hum." Bo hummed when out of the snow underneath her, she felt something warm pressed against her front. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gulped when she saw that the warm sensation wasn't coming from something, but someone. Lauren was atop her, staring at her with concern. "Um... yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry I dragged you in my fall though."

"It's okay." Lauren smiled."The view is good from up here."

Bo's heart missed a beat in front of Lauren's tender smile, her ambiguous words and the warmth of her body pressed against her own. "Lauren..." she breathed out.

Lauren's smile widened while she brought her palm covered with a wool gray glove onto Bo's cheek and caressed if softly. Their lips had never been closer than at this instant, and this time, Lauren couldn't resist her desire to erase the gap between them, she had no reason to hold back now. They were both single and obviously attracted to each other. She closed her eyes and leaned in to brush her lips against Bo's that were as soft as she pictured it, but in all the times that she had wondered what her lips tasted like, she had never imagined that they would taste like strawberry. Her senses were overwhelmed by what was happening, but refusing to analyze the situation further, she finally connected their lips, and didn't miss the slight moan that escaped from Bo's mouth when she tenderly put her lips on the brunette's. Lauren smiled into the kiss when Bo tangled gently her hand into her blonde hair, pulling her closer as their lips moved sweetly against one another, until they opened slightly their mouth at the same time to make their tongue colliding slowly. This time it was Lauren's turn to moan when she felt like a firework was exploding inside of her while Bo's tongue caressed her own.

Bo could feel her heart pounding so fast under what was the most perfect kiss that she had ever received as Lauren kept sliding her tongue against her own while their body were still pressed together in a tender embrace. The kiss and the embrace felt so warm that Bo didn't even feel the coldness on the snow beneath her back anymore. The amazing feeling of having Lauren Lewis so close to her was the only thing that she could focus on at this very moment. Her eyes fluttered open when Lauren slowly broke the kiss. She smiled when she noticed that they were both breathless and stared at each other in awe over what just happened.

"Wow." Bo beamed.

Lauren chuckled slightly, "Double wow."

They kept staring at each other for long seconds until Bo spoke, "So, um... what does it mean?"

"I think that we should talk about this in a more private place." Lauren said, getting-up quickly to stand on her feet.

"You're right." Bo said, hopping on her feet."But um... I need to tell you about Tamsin and I..."

Lauren crossed her arms over chest in a hope of protecting herself from the cold that had begun hitting her now that Bo's warm body didn't protect her from it anymore, "You aren't really together. I know."

"How… I mean, how did you find out?"

"Well, I... I've heard your conversation with Kenzi earlier on." Lauren smiled, thinking about how she had also learned from this chit chat that Bo had feelings for her.

"Oh, and so... um... you've also heard that I have... you know." Bo blushed, that I have feelings for you, gosh why is that so hard to say it now?

Lauren smiled at Bo's adorable blushing, "Later, Bo." she said, wiping the snow that had fallen into her blonde hair before others snowflakes fell over her."I'm freezing."

"And I'm soaked." Bo replied when she felt how much the snow had drenched her. Her smile faded when she realized the double meaning of her phrase."I... I mean that I've been laying on the snow and that's... um... you know." she cleared her throat, trying to chase her embarrassment away.

"We should take a hot shower before we talk." This time it was Lauren turn to blush. "In separate bathroom obviously." she giggled softly.

"Yeah, obviously." Bo smiled as they walked to the patio door that lead to the house."How many bathrooms there are?"

"Four."

After they had walked upstairs, Bo was about to join the bathroom that she usually used while Lauren began strolling to another. "Bo?" she spoke before the brunette pushed open the door of Tamsin's bedroom.

Bo spun her head to look at the blonde, "Yeah."

"Join me in the library when you're done."

"Okay." Bo smiled, eager to have that needed talk.

Lauren smiled back before turning around and strolling through the corridors while Bo watched her until she was out of sight.

Later in the evening, Bo headed to the library, or at least she was trying to. The mansion was so huge that no one had given her the complete grand tour of it yet, she wasn't even sure that someone had even mentioned that there was a library before Lauren told her to rejoin her in there. Luckily for her, she spotted Killian getting-out of a room, she quickly walked to him, "Excuse me, can you tell me where is the library?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastic, "It's the second door to the right at the end of the corridor. The Lewis have an incredible selection of books, I'm sure that you won't have any trouble to find something that suits you."

"Um... thanks." she smiled awkwardly, not caring one bit about the books, her thoughts only focused on the woman who waited for her in there.

Killian nodded his head politely before walking into the opposite direction while Bo strolled to the end of the corridor. When she spotted the door that she looked for, she placed her hand on the handle and gently pulled it open.

A smile took place on Bo's face when she saw Lauren sat on a black leather couch, an open book in her hands. She was dressed with a red sweatpants and a Star-Trek shirt, and wasn't wearing any make-up. She was more beautiful than ever.

Bo looked down at her own outfit, she had put a leather pants and a tight black top, she had even taken the time to do her makeup perfectly and fixing her hair that flowed in waves around her face. Maybe she had done too much, but she truly wanted to be as perfect as possible.

When she noticed Bo's presence, Lauren placed her book on a shelf behind her and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you found me. Uh, I mean, the library. I'm sorry I haven't told you where..."

"It's okay." Bo smiled, closing the door behind them, "Killian helped me find my way in these huge corridors. Star-Trek fan?" she said, pointing at Lauren's shirt.

"I'm a real Trekkie." Lauren said proudly."I even dragged Tamsin and Dyson at some ComiCon with me a few times, and I have an amazing collection of action figures that I'm extremely proud of."

"Is it bad if I admit that I've never watched anything Star-Trek?" Bo winced.

Lauren narrowed her eyes as she pondered her answer before smirking, "Well, I either have to kick you out of my life or dragging you into one of my annual Star-Trek marathon."

"I would rather much have the Star-Trek marathon." Bo smiled.

"Come sit next to me then." Lauren said, patting the couch.

Bo smiled widely as she sat onto the couch, "You're so beautiful." she blurted, staring at the blonde in awe.

"Thank you." Lauren blushed, until she browsed Bo with her eyes."You're wonderful too, I understand why it has taken you longer than me to get there."

"Did I do too much?"

"No, you're perfect, but I'm curious to know what you look like without make-up though."

"I'm not comfortable without make-up. That makes me feel naked, even more naked than when I'm actually naked." Bo laughed.

Lauren blushed, trying her hardest to not picture the brunette naked, "I'm sure that you're beautiful no matter what." she breathed out.

Bo blushed slightly, although she was used to this kind of compliment, when it was Lauren who said those words, it felt special.

They stared at each other, their eyes twinkling while they smiled at one another, until Bo finally spoke, "So, um... about that talk…"

Lauren tensed slightly at these words, she wasn't really great when it came to holding a conversation, especially with a woman that she was attracted to."Where do you wanna start?" she asked.

"I don't know, um... You are the best kisser ever." Bo chuckled softly to ease the little tension that had taken place in the room.

"When I kissed you, that was the first time in my life that I felt bold enough to make the first move with someone."

Bo smiled, "I'm glad you did, but um... why did you do it? I mean, why did you kiss me?"

After a few seconds of silence, Lauren finally said, "Because I wanted to. I've been wanting to do that since I laid my eyes on you for the first time… But I didn't because I've spent days thinking that you were dating my sister."

Bo winced at this reminder, knowing that she would inevitably have to talk with Tamsin later about what was happening between her and Lauren, even though she wasn't exactly sure about what was happening. Were they on their way to become a couple or were they just having a holiday fling? The mere thought that it could be a simple holiday romance, clenched Bo's heart painfully.

"There's something that bugs me, Bo." Lauren said, yanking the brunette out of her thoughts. "Something that I need to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead." Bo smiled.

"How did you find yourself having to play my sister's girlfriend?" Lauren asked.

"Well, actually it's Tamsin who has asked me a few weeks before Christmas if I was agreed to play her girlfriend because she wanted your mother to leave her alone for the holiday." Bo replied. "I've been reluctant at first, but she offered me to do my paperwork for three months if I accepted. And I also wanted to give a real Christmas to Kenzi, she hasn't really celebrated anything before she began living with me."

"Kenzi and you seem really close."

"Yeah, we are." Bo smiled. "Even though we don't share the same blood, she's my family and I'm hers."

"I'm torn apart between wanting to be mad at my sister and wanting to thank her for her crazy idea."

Bo furrowed her brow, "Thanking her? Why?"

"Well, if she hadn't dragged you into this mess, you wouldn't be here right now. Which means that we wouldn't have met, at least not at this Christmas."

"When you put it that way, I guess that fate does things well sometimes."

Lauren raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Do you believe in fate?"

"You make me want to believe in it." Bo spoke softly, her lips curled in a smile.

While they gazed at one another, Lauren cleared slightly her throat as she looked away to keep herself to capture Bo's lips with her own, mainly because she wasn't sure that she could stop at just a kiss. "So... is there... um... is there something that you want to ask me?"

"Actually yes. It's about your date of this morning, you said earlier that it went well and that… um, what's her name already?"

"Evony."

"Right, Evony." Bo bit her cheek slightly to keep her stupid jealousy at bay. Of course, she knew who Evony was, and she knew how attractive she was, and even though Bo had confidence in her physical asset, what chance could she have compared to a famous actress who could have anyone she wanted? She shook slightly her head before continuing, "You said that she was amazing and then a few hours later you give me the kind of kiss that makes me forget my own name."

Lauren laughed amused, "Well, I did say that she was amazing, but I didn't say that we were dating. I however think that we could become great friend, although we couldn't be more different."

Bo's lips curled in a smile as she spoke, "So, you're single?"

"And so are you, apparently." Lauren smiled. "I haven't dated anyone in over three years to be honest." Lauren didn't know what she said that, she just felt the need to warn Bo that she was terrible at maintaining a relationship with someone.

Bo furrowed her brow confused, "How that's even possible? I mean, um, I don't know what I really mean actually. But it's just that you're so beautiful and kind and smart and… you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect Bo, far from it actually. I really do think that it's impossible for anyone to be completely perfect."

"Tell me your worst default."

"I'm a workaholic."

"Which means that you're good at your job, which can't really be a bad thing."

"Except when it's affecting my relationships."

"How so?"

Lauren tilted her head to one side, "Well, it's complicated."

"We don't have to talk about that. I shouldn't have asked that, it's not my business."

"No, it's okay really." Lauren smiled."Let's just say that my last girlfriend Nadia asked me to choose between my work and her, and I'm single right now, so I guess that you can easily figure out what I chose."

"Well, as my mother always says, if someone gives you an ultimatum, never choose them 'cause they sure as hell don't deserve you."

"Your mother seems to be a wise woman."

"That's not really the word I would use to describe her, but she has her moments… Do you regret it, to have chosen your work over Nadia?"

"No, I don't… I cared about her, but when I think about it... I don't think that I've ever been really in love with her, not even when we started dating… We were together for 4 years, but I've always prioritized my work over her. And then one day, I got an offer to work at a hospital in the Congo, and I didn't want to let it pass. I wanted to go there and make a real difference. Which I did, and I'm proud of that… I think that I've let go of our relationship before she even told me that she wouldn't wait for me for years. So, we broke-up, and somehow I felt relieved to know that I could focus on my work and doing what I've always wanted to do without feeling guilty."

"Do you think that you could go back there?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought of that. I came back here about one month ago, my contract there ended, and although they wanted me to keep working for them... I needed to go back home, being with my family for while... I'm not sure about what I'm gonna do next."

"I'm sure that whatever you choose, you'll do great." Bo smiled.

"Thank you, Bo. It feels good to talk about that with someone who doesn't judge me for being a workaholic."

"Anytime." Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back at the brunette, admiring her features, the way her eyes twinkled while their gaze were locked together, until she glanced at her lips that she knew as a matter of fact were softer than anything in the world. She slightly licked her own lips when she began thinking about how much she wanted to kiss her right now.

Bo smiled as she brought her palm to Lauren's cheek and cupped it softly before capturing her lips in a mind-blowing kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sync against one another as though they were kissing for the thousands time, when it was only the second time that they tasted each other. Bo couldn't help a blissful sigh at the feeling of Lauren's sweet lips against her own, until the blonde slowly slid her soft tongue across her lips, asking for an entrance that Bo granted quickly. Their tongue didn't waste any time to find each other and mingling together in a perfect dance.

Lauren's heart pounded in her chest as Bo was giving her the kind of kiss that she thought only existed in romantic comedies. She was grateful to be sat on the couch because she was certain that she wouldn't have been able to stand on her feet while Bo's tongue caressed her own in the softest way. Their tongue kept gliding against one another when Lauren gently snaked her arm around Bo's waist to pull her as close to her as she could. She moaned slightly when she felt the swell of Bo's breasts against hers, and smiled into the kiss when Bo tangled one of her hands into her hair while she draped her other arm around her in a tender embrace.

Breathless, their lips parted while they slightly pulled away at the same time, they smiled at each other, their eyes expressing the words that it was too soon to say out loud.

When Bo caressed lovingly her cheek, Lauren leaned into her palm as her eyes began to brim with tears that she refused to unleash. She didn't want to appear sappy in front of Bo, even though no one had ever kissed her like the brunette did, and Lauren was clearly unprepared for the turmoil of emotion that it had provoked within her. But whatever was happening with Bo Dennis was right now, she didn't want to overthink and most importantly she didn't want to let it slide.

Bo beamed at Lauren, her eyes were a little glossy too. Lauren's lips curled in a happy smile as Bo wrapped gently her arms around her waist and pulled her in a hug that they knew they both needed.

Lauren circled her arms around Bo in a strong but soft embrace, she smiled when she felt the brunette nuzzling into her hair, and closed her eyes while she inhaled deeply Bo's scent that wasn't only enthralling but also warm and comforting, as warm and comforting as having her arms wrapped around her.

They didn't say a word while they hugged tightly, they didn't think much about what was happening between them. They just focused on the moment, enjoying the feeling of their body pressed together while only their breathing and their steady heartbeat were heard in their surrounding.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren's eyes were still closed while Bo kept holding her tightly, she didn't know since how long they were in this position, but she wished that they could have stayed like this forever. And from the way Bo's arms were tightly wrapped around her, she could tell that the brunette wasn't willing to pull away either. At that moment Lauren was sure of one thing, she had never felt safer. Settled between Bo's arms, she felt as though she was exactly where she was supposed to be and most importantly where she really wanted to be. She inhaled deeply her scent again and breathed out, "Thank you, Bo."

"For what?" Bo spoke quietly.

"I don't know yet, just thank you." she repeated, tightening her embrace on the brunette.

Bo nuzzled into Lauren's hair again and kissed softly her temple, "Anytime." she smiled, slightly pulling away to look into Lauren's honey brown eyes that seemed to be full of unshed tears."You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah." Lauren swallowed her overwhelming emotion and smiled."I just feel really good for the first time in a while."

"I'm happy to hear that." Bo beamed at Lauren before raising her attention to the clock that was fixated on the wall in front of her. "Do you wanna get outta here? It's almost 3am."

Lauren quickly spun her head to the clock before turning her attention back to the brunette sat in front of her."Oh, I... I hadn't realized that it was so late, you're probably tired."

"Not really." Bo chuckled."I don't need a lot of sleep actually."

"Me neither… But we should get outta here nonetheless before someone finds us here."

Bo laughed lightly, "Do you really think that they're a lot of people who walk around the house at 3am?"

"Probably not." Lauren smiled. "We're the only owls in here."

"And you are the most beautiful owl." Bo blurted naturally and Lauren chuckled slightly. Bo internally cursed herself for saying something so stupid. "But um... I would like to change into more comfy clothes actually."

Lauren was the first to stand, she smiled and stuck out her arm to the brunette. Bo smiled back at her as she took her hand and stood on her feet before they walked out of the library, their hands joined together as though sharing physical contact was as necessary as breathing to them.

After they'd strolled into the corridor, they arrived in front of the door of Lauren's bedroom. Their hands were firmly joined while they gazed at one another as though they weren't sure how they wanted to end the night.

After long minutes, Bo was the first to break the silence, So, um... Goodnight, Lauren." she smiled.

"Goodnight." Lauren said, and Bo let go of her hand and began stepping away.

Instantly missing the physical contact between them, Lauren bit slightly her own lips as she pondered her next move, "Bo! Wait!" she called, grabbing softly the brunette's hand before she strolled to the bedroom that she was supposed to sleep in.

Bo turned around to face the blonde who stared at her, her eyes full of uncertainty. "Yeah?" she smiled, her heart fluttering at the contact of Lauren's hand on hers.

"Would you like to come with me?" Lauren asked, and Bo seemed stunned and puzzled."I… I mean, would you like to sleep with me, in my bed? I really mean just sleep. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's just that I really enjoyed tonight, and I like being around you more than I like being around anyone else, which is weird 'cause we barely know each other. And I don't want this night to end, I wanna be around you until the sun rise and even after if you want to, and... I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you do." Bo laughed."That's adorable."

Lauren furrowed her brow, "Really?"

"Yeah." Bo chuckled."And I'd be more than happy to spend the night with you. But are you sure that you want me in your bed, even if it's just for sleeping? From the talks we've had, I gathered that you like having your personal space. Are you sure that having me in it, isn't gonna make things weird and uncomfortable for you, I mean... I wouldn't want..."

Lauren smiled as she quickly cupped Bo's cheeks and silenced her with a sweet kiss. "Now, who's rambling?" she laughed.

"Sorry." Bo slightly blushed with a little smile, she quickly licked her lips, savoring Lauren's taste that was still on them.

"It's okay, you're cute when you're rambling too." Lauren smiled."To answer your question, yes I'm sure that I want you in my bed tonight. So if you wanna be with me tonight..." she said, pulling open the door of her bedroom.

"I'll be happy to follow you." Bo smiled, walking into the bedroom after Lauren. "I should probably go take a pajama." she said while the blonde closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, try to not awake Tamsin."

"She's probably roaring like a truck by now." Bo chuckled.

Lauren laughed, "Yeah, probably."

"I'll be right back." Bo smiled.

Not long after, Lauren was already tucked under her soft pink sheets when Bo walked into the bedroom, clad with a wonder woman shirt and a blue sweatpants.

"Wonder woman fan?" she smirked while Bo stood in front of the bed.

"I saw the movie so many times in theater, Kenzi didn't even want to come with me after the third time." Bo said, still wondering how sliding under the sheets next to the blonde. It wasn't complicated, but there was something so intimate with sharing someone's bed, even if that was just for sleeping that Bo wasn't sure exactly how proceeding without making the blonde uncomfortable.

"How many times did you see it?" Lauren asked, curious."You can settle next to me, honey." she said when she sensed the struggle of the brunette.

Bo's heart skipped when she heard Lauren calling her "honey" it was the second time that the blonde used that term of endearment, but that still felt so special to hear it. Which was something that Bo felt kind of weird because she usually didn't like when someone used pet name for her, until then, and until Lauren did it. She tried to ignore her fluttering heart and answered the blonde's question. "I saw it at least 10 times in theater, and like about 30 times in DVD, maybe even more." she said, carefully sliding under the sheets, her heart beating faster while she was getting closer to the blonde.

"I've never seen it." Lauren admitted.

Bo's eyes widened slightly, "You're serious?"

"I was in the Congo when it was in theater, and I haven't taken the time to see it afterwards."

"Okay, it's settled, I will drag you to a movie night after this holiday!"

"Can't wait." Lauren chuckled, she really wanted to kiss Bo, she had already initiated two kisses, but as she stared at her while her heart pounded in her chest, she didn't feel bold enough to close the gap between them. She waited for long seconds for Bo to give her a goodnight kiss, which she didn't. Lauren swallowed her disappointment and slightly cleared her throat. "So, um... Goodnight, Bo."

"Goodnight." Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back before switching off the light of her nightstand and turning to lay on her side.

The room wasn't completely dark, so Bo stared at the ceiling while she waited for her slumber to get to her, except that she wasn't tired one bit and that her heart was beating rather fast, and the distracting presence of the beautiful woman next to her didn't help her to calm her racing heart. She really wanted to cuddle the blonde, holding her in her arms and feeling her warm body pressed against her own, but she didn't want to overstep and making Lauren uncomfortable. They had kissed only three times, and even though it had felt like the most natural thing of the world, it wasn't as though they were dating or something like that. _Does Lauren is even interested in having a relationship right now?_ Bo wondered. She, herself hadn't really had any serious relationship in her life and wasn't sure that she would know how to date someone. She was already terrible at being a fake girlfriend, how could she know how to be a good real one. _Maybe it's different when we have deep feelings?_ Bo thought. Although she wasn't sure about what she felt for Lauren, and she had no idea what the future had in store for them. Bo was sure of one thing, meeting Lauren Lewis was one of the best things that had ever happen to her, and Bo was willing to stay in her life for as long as the blonde allowed her to.

"Bo?" she heard Lauren's voice calling her quietly.

"Yeah." Bo said, glancing at the blonde who still had her back turned to her.

"Can you hold me?" Lauren spoke quietly.

Bo felt the smile forming on her lips when she heard this question, "Of course." she said, her smile widening while she turned to lay on her side and draped one of her arms around Lauren's waist. "Are you okay?" she asked when she felt the blonde shivering slightly.

Lauren smiled at the feeling of Bo's arm draped around her body, here was the feeling of safety and comfort that she'd been looking for her all life and that she had finally found and wasn't willing to let go. "Now I am." she spoke softly while she gently intertwined their fingers together and brought their joined hand to her mouth to kiss Bo's knuckles.

Bo inhaled Lauren's hair that smelled of vanilla and softly tightened her embrace on her while the regular sound of their breathing and the warm feeling of their body pressed together helped them to fall into a peaceful and restful slumber almost at the same time.

The next morning, Bo felt a delicious pressure on her chest as she began awakening. She hummed in pleasure quietly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked down to find out that Lauren was asleep with her head on her chest, an arm draped across her torso while their legs were tangled together. She smiled at the happiness that burst in her chest, if that what being in love felt like, Bo Dennis hoped that she would feel that way about Lauren Lewis for the rest of her life. And most importantly, she also hoped that the blonde felt the same way about her, even though it was way too soon to talk about love, and Bo had yet to clear the situation with Tamsin before going further with Lauren.

She nuzzled into Lauren's blonde hair, and inhaled deeply her scent, she had never been more attracted to someone's smell than she was to Lauren's and that was another thing that she found weird, _how the heck can I be attracted to someone's smell?_

Before she can find the answer to that rather bizarre question, she felt the blonde stirring in her arms, and she couldn't resist her desire to run her fingers into Lauren's hair as she waited for the blonde to awake completely.

"Morning," Lauren said in a raspy morning voice as she raised her face to look up at the brunette with her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Bo smiled, caressing Lauren's cheek.

Lauren's heart fluttered and she could already feel herself melting under the softness of Bo's touch, "What time is it?"

Bo glanced at the alarm clock that was the nightstand while she began fondling Lauren's waist with one hand while the other still caressed her cheek, "10am." she said.

Lauren's eyes widened, "Seriously? I've never slept so late."

"It's okay, baby." Bo smiled, the pet name slipping out from her mouth before she even realized it."You're allowed to rest sometimes." She said while she caressed Lauren's abs over her shirt.

"Mmm." Lauren hummed at Bo's soft caresses."Do you know how hard it is to find the energy to get out of the bed when you're touching me like this?"

"Sorry." Bo said, stopping her attentions.

Whereas Bo expected the blonde to slide off from the bed, Lauren surprised her by laying back over her and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. "I thought that you wanted to get out of bed?" Bo chuckled amused, her fingers running into the blonde's hair.

"That can wait a little while longer." Lauren spoke quietly, kissing softly Bo's neck.

Bo sucked at breath at that kiss that was as sweet as all the kisses that Lauren had already granted her.

"I've missed this." Lauren said, her head now rested on Bo's chest while her arm was draped around her.

Bo furrowed her brow as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, "What?"

"The warmth of somebody pressed against me, I haven't had that in over three years and I didn't even remember that it felt that good to cuddle someone." _Maybe it actually didn't feel that good because I wasn't cuddling the right person. Bo makes everything better._

"You mean that you haven't... done anything in over three years?" Bo asked surprise.

Lauren straightened to look into Bo's eyes, "I haven't had sex in over three years, yes, you can say it, I'm not ashamed of that."

"Of course, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I just wonder... How did you survive? I mean, um... don't you miss, you know, feeling good and all that?" Bo blushed, and that was another thing that surprised her, because she had never been shy when it came to sex.

Lauren chuckled before smirking mischievously, "Let's just say that I know how treating myself to feel as good as I need."

Bo cleared her throat that was suddenly dry after hearing the phrase that Lauren had pronounced with confidence, "Yeah, I'm sure that you're great." she said while Lauren laced their fingers together, and her breath hitched when she began picturing the thing that these slender fingers were able to do. She shook her head, trying to erase her inappropriate thoughts from her mind and just focusing on how good it felt to have Lauren's hand in hers.

After long seconds of silence, Lauren squeezed gently Bo's hand as she smiled, "You called me baby."

"Really? Um… I… I hadn't realized." Bo blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I liked it and you can do it again." Lauren smiled, and Bo blushed harder." You're so cute when you're blushing." Lauren chuckled.

Bo beamed, her eyes twinkling as she cupped Lauren's cheek, she caressed if softly and was about to connect their lips when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Lauren sighed while she pulled away from Bo's embrace with regret, "It's probably someone who wonders why I'm not up yet." she said, hopping off from the bed.

She strolled to the door and slightly pulled it open to not reveal that Bo was in her bed, "Yes." she spoke more abruptly than she had intended to when she found Killian in the doorway.

A little taken aback by the tone in the blonde's voice, Killian stepped a little away, "Your mother sends me to check if everything was okay with you. You're usually the first person up and..."

"I'm okay, I've overslept that's all. I'm going downstairs now." Lauren said, her voice softer than before.

"Fine." Killian nodded before walking away.

Lauren pushed the door close and leaned against it, "We should get downstairs before someone starts suspecting something."

"You're right, but um... Can we... Can we sleep together tonight again?"

"I'd love too." Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled back, feeling herself falling even more for Lauren Lewis as the second passed by, and the weirdest part of that, was that she didn't even feel scared by her feelings.

Shortly after, Lauren was already sitting around the table of the living-room when Bo got down the stairs. The blonde sucked at breath at this wonderful view, and when Bo took place next to her, she glanced at her, from her eyes to her lips. And for the first time she didn't wonder what the brunette tasted like, because she already knew it, she was simply eager to taste her again.

Bo adjusted her seat, and glanced at the marvelous blonde next to her, feeling goosebumps coursing through her body. What happened between them didn't erase the shivers that she still felt in her presence, and Bo was grateful for that because it felt good to be that much attracted to someone. Even more so when she was certain that her feelings for Lauren Lewis wouldn't cease to grow in the coming days.

Their hand brushed against each other under the table until they joined for a quick embrace, and that Lauren gave a sweet squeeze to Bo's hand before letting go of it.

They smiled at one another, so lost in their moment that they didn't notice the frown and strange look aimed at them coming from Dyson, Tamsin, Lillian and Andrew, even Killian eyed them weirdly. Kenzi on her side, smiled widely while she stared at the two women, _That's my Bo-Bo_ , she thought happily, waiting impatiently to have a talk with her best friend and confirming her feelings that the brunette had honored her Bodacious nickname and swept Lauren off of her feet.

Later in the day, Bo strolled through the corridors when she felt someone grabbing her arm and tugging her into a room that she had never walked into. Stunned and a little startled she didn't react at first until she saw her best friend standing in front of her. "Kenzi." she said.

"Bo-Bo." Kenzi smiled widely,"So, what happened between you and Dr. Hotpants?"

"Um..." Bo started, leaning against the closed door, she furrowed her brow as she scanned her surrounding, wondering where they were."Kenzi, whose bedroom is that?"

"Uh, its Dyson's."

Bo furrowed her brow again when she noticed something lying on the floor, just next to the bed, "And why your bra is here?"

Kenzi fidgeted slightly with her fingers, "I must have forgotten it." she said,"We've spent the night together."

Bo narrowed her eyes at her and crossed her arms over her chest, "I presume that you haven't played Scrabble with him."

"No." Kenzi clicked her tongue, "He however has begun teaching me how playing Chess."

"Are you together?"

Kenzi tiptoed from one foot to another, "This part isn't one hundred percent clear yet... And why are we talking about me? I dragged you here to ask about Hotpants 'cause from your display of this morning, something has clearly happened between you two, am I right?"

"Which display?" Bo frowned.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Please, Bo-Bo, you were almost making love with your eyes. Not to mention the fact that you've been late for breakfast."

"We've spent the night together too." Bo said, and Kenzi smirked with an eyebrow raise, "We really have just slept... tangled into each other's arms though, and we've also kissed like... three times already... And she knows the truth about Tamsin and me."

"And here I thought that I've had the most interesting night."

"Be careful with Dyson, please."

"What do you mean?"

"You barely know him."

"Yeah, just like you barely know Lauren. Does that mean that you don't trust her?"

"Shit." Bo cursed under a breath, knowing that her best friend had a point. "I'm just worried about you, that's my duty after all."

"Not anymore." Kenzi chuckled. "I'm a big girl now in case you hadn't noticed, you don't have to protect me constantly."

"I'll always protect you, Kenz."

"I know." Kenzi smiled, "But give Dyson a chance, please. He's the best man I've ever met."

Bo's lips curled in a smile, "You really like him, do you?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's too soon to talk about love, but it's like... I just feel so safe in his arms, he's always so gentle and caring with me... I just have to look at him and I'm not afraid of the future anymore." Kenzi rambled with sparks in her eyes, until she saw a flash of panick passing through Bo's eyes. "Relax, mom. I didn't say that I plan to marry him next year." she chuckled.

"It's not that, Kenz, but thanks for the reassurance though... It's just, what you describe, looking at him and not being afraid of the future... That's what I feel for Lauren."

"Holy shit balls!" Kenzi exclaimed, "You're the one who's gonna get married next year!"

"Calm down." Bo blushed slightly, the mere idea of getting married to Lauren already making her heart fluttering."She's not even my girlfriend yet."

"Anyway." Kenzi shrugged."I know that I was right about you two, and I'm glad that you finally step in to get your girl."

"Actually, um... she's the one who's kissed me first, and she's also the one who's asked me to spend the night with her."

"Seems that our Hot Doctor is not as shy and reserved as I thought… When you would have done bam-chicka-wow-wow, tell me if she's a top."

"Kenzi!"

"What? That's an important information." Kenzi said when the door of the bedroom opened, almost making Bo who was leaning against it losing her footing, until Dyson caught herself in time by gently seizing her arm.

"Thank you." Bo smiled.

"You're welcome, but..." Dyson creased his brow, "What are you girls doing here?"

"We were just having a besties talk." Kenzi smiled, "But we're done now, right, Bo?"

"Right." Bo said, crossing the threshold and closing the door behind her, letting her best friend alone with her kind-of-boyfriend.

Bo stood in the corridors for long minutes, thinking about the best way to tell Tamsin what she needed to say, when the woman who had the ability to put a smile on her face just by existing came into her view. "Lauren." she beamed.

"Bo." Lauren beamed back while she strolled to her, until she furrowed her brow, "What are you doing in front of my brother's bedroom?"

"Kenzi dragged me here, I think that her and Dyson are kind of a thing."

"I know, Dyson really likes her."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he tells everything to his little sisters."

"Good to know... Um, Lauren do you have a moment? I was hoping that we could talk, I mean, about what is happening between us."

Lauren smiled, "Sure, but can we talk later? I was about to see a patient."

"I thought that you weren't working at the moment."

"I'm not working officially actually. But there's a old lady who lives down the street who has a terrible cold, she rarely gets sick and she hates doctor, I mean, besides me. So I'm gonna check-up on her, I would have loved for you to come with me, but I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"What about you getting sick?"

"Doctors don't get sick."

"I'm pretty sure they do." Bo chuckled.

"Not me, I am genetically superior to anyone else." Lauren quipped.

"You know what? I can actually believe in that 'cause you are the best person that I've ever met." Bo smiled.

Lauren blushed at Bo's compliment, "Well, you are definitely not so bad yourself."

"Is that still okay to sleep together tonight?" Bo asked, feeling her face flushing at the thought of being as close to Lauren as the previous night.

"Of course, Bo. I wouldn't wanna miss an occasion to share a bed with you." Lauren said. "So, um... I'm off to see my patient. See you later?"

"Yeah..." Bo nodded with a smile, "See you later."

Lauren smiled back, waiting for Bo to pull her in a kiss, which she didn't. She internally sighed before she began walking away. _Oh, shit!_ she thought while she turned around and rushed to swiftly cup Bo's cheeks and making their lips crash in a rousing and mind-blowing kiss.

They strolled while their lips were still locked together, until Bo felt the wall against her back and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her closer to her body as the blonde still caressed softly her cheeks. They both moaned into each other's mouth when their tongue met deliciously and mingled together until they were too breathless and had to part with regret.

Lauren caressed Bo's lips with her own for a couple a second until she gave another sweet but this time quick kiss onto her lips.

They opened their eyes at the same time and stared at each other with a smile on their face that expressed all the unspoken feelings between them while their body were still pressed together.

"Now I can really go." Lauren smirked. "I mean, um... if you let go of your grip on me."

"Sorry..." Bo breathed out as she eased the grip that she had on the blonde.

"No problem." Lauren smiled, "I really like having your arms around me."

Bo sucked a breath as Lauren pulled away and as usual she gazed at her until she was out of sight.

Bo felt weak on her knees while she leaned against the wall, she closed her eyes, her heart melting and fluttering until she heard someone clearing their throat next to her, followed by a voice, "I think that you owe me an explanation, Dennis."

Bo's heart skipped a beat when she heard Tamsin's voice, ready or not, she was going to have that talk, what did she feel stressed out? It's not as though they were actually dating. She opened her eyes and spun around to face her friend who glared at her, her brow creased and her lips pursed.

"Tamsin..."

"We should talk about this away from prying ears." Tamsin said in a firm tone as she strolled to her bedroom.

Bo stayed silent while she followed her, Tamsin looked like someone who was about to kick her ass, and even though Bo was more than capable to defend herself, she felt mildly-scared by the demeanor of her friend.

"So?" Tamsin pressed in the same firm tone than earlier while she slammed her bedroom door.

"So... um... I don't really know where to begin."

"You could start by telling me what the hell was that? I was expecting Kenzi to drool over my brother which she did, but I wasn't expecting you to give a mouth-bath to my sister."

"This isn't what happened." Bo said with a determined tone, her confidence back in front of the harsh way Tamsin spoke to her that she really didn't like at all. "I have feelings for Lauren, I mean... I feel something that makes me want to have more, the kind of more that I've always pushed away. But Lauren... she's... she has awoken my heart, Tamsin. I know that sounds cheesy and that's probably is, but that's what happened exactly."

"Wow... that was the last thing I've expected." Tamsin said stunned.

"I'm sorry... I know that we had a deal, but I can't keep pretending to be your girlfriend anymore."

"With the way you look at her, no one could believe us anyway." Tamsin sighed in defeat.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I? It's not as though we were dating and you had cheated on me."

"I know, but we had a deal and I..."

"Yeah, about that deal... you can sit on your paperwork 'cause I'm not gonna do them… You've been a terrible fake girlfriend. And I hope for you that you're gonna be a good girlfriend for my sister, either way I'm gonna kick your ass badly."

"I don't know what the future has in store for Lauren and I... I… I don't even know if she wants me to be her girlfriend."

"Well, she's not the kind of girl who make-out or dance with someone she doesn't care about, so I'd say that you have your chance."

"You saw our dance too?"

"Yeah, like everyone else and I've got like ten calls and twenty text messages telling me that my girlfriend is cheating on me with my sister… Anyway, I don't care about this. But I need to know that you're serious about Lauren."

Bo furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

Tamsin sighed, "When I've seen your dance, I didn't like it at all because I know you, Bo. You don't do serious relationship and my sister is fragile, she can easily get hurt and..."

"I think Lauren is stronger than you think." Bo interrupted, Lauren Lewis had appeared anything but fragile to her.

"I just need to know that you're not gonna run when it's gonna get harder, that you're not gonna make her feel guilty about the passion she has for her work. I need to know that you're gonna love her the way she deserves to be loved."

"I promise you that I'll do my best to be the one that she deserves to be with."

"That's all I ask."

"I wasn't figuring you to be overprotective sister type." Bo smiled.

"Well, get used to it, because if you ever break my sister's heart, I'll break every bone in your body."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning."

After a few seconds of silence, Bo asked, "So, what are you gonna do about your mom?"

"I'm gonna tell her the truth tomorrow, I need to mentally prepare myself before breaking her heart… I hope she won't be as disappointed as I presume."

Bo nodded, "Now that we're good, I'm gonna take a walk, I need some fresh air." she said, strolling to the door.

"Bo?"

"Yeah."

"Lauren usually doesn't let anyone in, besides her family. So, you should consider yourself lucky."

"I do." Bo smiled.

Later in the evening, after they all had dinner while Bo had pretended for the last time that she was Tamsin's girlfriend, she walked to Lauren's bedroom. She was dressed as usual with a black leather pants and a black top, she had taken the time to fix her makeup despite the fact that she knew Lauren wanted to see her without it, and her hair flowed in waves around her face. She was about to knock at Lauren's bedroom door when she saw Kenzi strolling in the corridors.

"Kenzi, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to spend the night with my boyfriend." Kenzi beamed.

"So, you are together finally?"

"Yeah." Kenzi giggled."Are you okay with this?"

"As long as you are happy, I am." Bo smiled.

"I am very happy, and I hope you'll be too." Kenzi said, her hand on the handle of the door.

Bo smiled, "Have a good night, Kenz."

"I'm sure I will." Kenzi winked before walked into Dyson's bedroom.

After Kenzi had disappeared into Dyson's bedroom, Bo stood for a couple of seconds in front of Lauren's. She still didn't feel bold enough to enter unannounced into it, and after a few seconds of hesitation she finally knocked at the door.

Barely one second later, the door opened and Lauren appeared with a beaming smile, "Bo!".

"Hey." Bo smiled.

"You have taken the time to do your makeup again, right?"

Bo clicked her tongue, "Busted."

"It's okay."

"I promise that one day you'll see me without it, but I still don't feel comfortable."

"And I respect that." Lauren smiled, "Come on in."

Bo smiled as she crossed the threshold. "I told Tamsin about us." she said while Lauren closed the door behind them. "Whatever us this is."

Lauren smirked and raised her eyebrow, "Really? And what did you tell her?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bo sat next to Lauren, "Well, I told her that I couldn't keep this stupid masquerade going on any longer, because I have some feelings for her sister. She's gonna tell the truth to your mom tomorrow."

"Good." Lauren nodded her head with a smile."What kind of feeling do you have for me exactly?"

"The kind of feeling that makes my heart racing and my body shivering." Bo spoke quietly."The kind of feeling that makes me wanna kiss you all the time."

"So, what are you waiting for, honey?" Lauren grinned cheekily.

Bo beamed, gently cupping the blonde's cheeks and pulling her in a stirring kiss that made both of them eager for more. Lauren moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands into Bo's hair when the brunette smoothly slithered her tongue into her mouth while she placed firmly but softly her hands on her hips. Their tongue mingled together for a while until breathless they pulled away and rested their forehead against each other.

"Wow." Lauren breathed out.

"Double wow." Bo smiled, mirroring the moment after their first kiss.

Lauren beamed at the brunette and gave a sweet kiss on her lips, until she exhaled blissfully when Bo buried her face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply her scent.

"You smell so good, baby." Bo whispered before peppering her neck with yearning delicious kisses. "It's been days... since I've been... wanting to kiss... you like this." she said, between each caress of her mouth on Lauren's neck.

Lauren closed her eyes under Bo's arousing attention when she felt a pleasurable sensation awakening between her thighs. "Make-Love to me." she blurted in a hushed voice.

Bo's heart skipped a beat at this phrase that she didn't expect. She raised her face to look into Lauren's honey brown eyes, "Really?"

"Yes. I want you, I want this." Lauren smiled until she realized that Bo might not be ready for that."But we don't have to if you're not ready."

"I am more than ready to make-love to you, Lauren." Bo beamed, "It's just... um."

"Just what?"

"Well I'm... I'm not sure how saying that but... um... I know that you haven't been intimate with someone since a while and... I mean, are you sure that you want me to... you know?"

"To deflower me a second time?" Lauren chuckled.

Bo blushed a little, "Well, I wasn't going to phrase it like that, but yeah... kind of."

Lauren smiled as she cupped Bo's cheeks, "Bo, I would still want you now even if that was my first time." She said before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

Bo smiled, convinced at Lauren's answer and determined to make their love-making as magical as possible. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her in a scorching kiss while she dragged them at the center of the bed.

They were both kneeling on the bed, their mouth parting only to catch their breath from time to time while they explored each other's body in soft caresses as they were both still fully clothed.

Bo sucked softly Lauren's bottom lips before gazing at her with a smile and brushing her fingers against the buttons of her pink shirt. "Can I?" she asked.

Lauren's breath hitched in anticipation and excitation, "Yeah." she exhaled, her gaze locked on Bo's.

Bo smiled, leaning in to give a quick kiss onto her lips before she began opening Lauren's shirt, discovering the smooth skin that hid underneath the soft fabric and the pastel blue lacy bra that protected her chest. "You're so beautiful." she breathed out, awestruck at the sight in front of her.

Lauren blushed slightly at the longing and the passion that she saw into Bo's chocolate brown eyes that were devouring her in a manner that helped her to gain some confidence in her physical assets.

Bo scanned Lauren's torso at a slow pace, her toned abs that she couldn't resist touching leisurely with her fingertips, until her eyes arrived at the blonde's toned stomach and that something around her navel caught her attention. "I wasn't figuring you to be the kind of girl with a navel piercing." she chuckled slightly while she brushed softly her finger against the shining jewel.

"I guess that I'm full of surprise." Lauren smirked.

"I can't wait to discover them all." Bo smiled, cupping Lauren's cheek with one hand while her other hand fondled her stomach.

Lauren beamed as she leaned in to catch Bo's lips in a breathtaking kiss. Bo moaned into the kiss while she heightened her touches and caressed her lover's toned abs, until she began to be very close to her chest that was still covered with her bra. Bo craved to touch Lauren's breasts but she wanted to be sure that her lover was ready for a such intimate contact. So, she hesitated and caressed under her bra while she buried again her face into Lauren's neck and alternated between kissing and licking her skin.

Sensing the brunette's uncertainty, Lauren softly took her hand into hers and brought it to her breast, before placing her own hand onto Bo's hip, her eyes closed while she was lost into the exquisite moment that her lover was giving her.

Bo gasped quietly at the pleasurable feeling of Lauren's breast against her palm, she kneaded it softly while she sucked gently at Lauren's pulse point and felt her lover's nipple hardening against her palm. She smirked into her neck and kissed lovingly her skin until she started lowering her attentions. Before doing anything, she made the blonde's pink blouse sliding off her shoulders while their gaze were locked together.

As Lauren waited for her lover's next move, Bo smiled as she placed both of her hands onto Lauren's hips and lowered her face to her chest to suck her nipple through her bra.

Lauren's breath hitched at the arousing suction, proud of herself to not have let a loud shriek go at the overwhelming feeling of Bo's mouth on her breast. She had always been quiet in bed, something that had frustrated her past girlfriends. But Bo didn't seem to mind, it was as though the brunette could perfectly read her emotions and her needs without hearing them from her. She gasped when Bo released her nipple, and tightened her hold onto the brunette's hip when she began sucking her other nipple while her hand was placed firmly on the blonde's back. Bo's other hand stroked deliciously her other breast, giving equal stimulation to the both of them, until Lauren bucked her chest against Bo's mouth when she felt some hot moisture pooling from her core under these electrifying sensations.

Feeling that her lover needed firmer contact, Bo glided her hands behind her back and swiftly unhooked her bra before making it sliding off her shoulders. She sucked a breath at the view of Lauren's bare chest, she was wonderstruck, her throat was dry but the sight made her mouth water. "You are a masterpiece." she beamed.

Lauren smiled at the adoration that she saw into Bo's sparkling eyes, for once she didn't blush at the compliment and just basked in the happiness of feeling more desired at this instant than she had ever been in her life. Her smile widened when Bo wrapped tenderly her arms around her. She shuddered when the brunette wrapped her lips around a stiff sensitive nipple and grabbed onto Bo's shoulder when overwhelmed by the delectable things that her lover was doing to her, she began having difficulty to stand on the kneeling position they were in.

Sensing the distress of her lover, Bo released softly her nipple and cupped her cheeks to pull her in an emotional kiss before resting her forehead against the blonde's for a couple of seconds. "Do you wanna lie back?" she spoke softly.

Lauren gulped at the love that she saw into Bo's soft eyes, even though they hadn't talked yet about what they were for each other, it was clear for her that it was more than having sex, it felt too intimate to be just about expressing a mutual sexual attraction. Remembering that Bo had asked her a question, she nodded with a smile and the brunette helped her to lay on her back before placing herself above her.

"Is that okay?" Bo asked while she adjusted her position atop her.

"Yeah." Lauren breathed out, enjoying the feeling of Bo's body pressed against her own. "You feel so good, honey."

"You too, baby." Bo smiled, caressing lovingly her cheek.

Lauren felt tears pricking in her eyes at the soft and gentle way Bo treated her heart and her body at that instant, and with the loving look the brunette had while she stared at her, she felt like the most precious thing of the universe. "Touch me, please." she exhaled.

Bo smiled, she didn't need to be asked twice. She leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose before capturing Lauren's lips in a sizzling kiss, while her hands fondled her breasts. She caressed her lips with her mouth one last time, before she began kissing her jaw and then her chin, until she reached her neck and scattered slow passionate kisses all over it.

Lauren panted hard, she didn't even know that her neck was a such erogenous area until she felt Bo's mouth on it for the first time earlier on. She sucked a breath when her lover began kissing her collarbone, until she started ravishing every inch of her chest with her lips and tongue.

Bo took the time to savor every inch of Lauren's alluring and delicious skin, she kissed her toned abs while her hands palmed her breasts, until she reached her stomach and flicked the jewel that was on her navel with her tongue. She was so close to reach her pants, and stopped her movement to look up into Lauren's direction.

Snapped back to reality by the sudden loss of needed contact, Lauren propped herself onto her elbow to look down at her lover who gazed at her, silently asking the permission to remove the last barrier of clothes. She smiled as she nodded her head positively.

Bo smiled back as she propelled open the button of Lauren's pants and made the tight jean sliding along her legs, taking her panties on her way too. She crawled slightly and saw that Lauren had bent one of her knee on the bed, granting her a better access to the most intimate part of her body. Bo tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it softly, more aroused than ever at the sight of this wonderful woman so ready and open for her. She started slowly by kissing the blonde's knee before heightening her kisses until she finally reached her inner thighs that she began licking leisurely, already savoring Lauren's slick juice that was deliciously smeared over them.

Lauren gasped and shuddered under this sweet teasing, and she wasn't sure that she could stay quiet any longer, especially if Bo finally decided to put her mouth where she needed it the most.

After long minutes of sweet kisses, Bo slithered her hands behind Lauren's ass, softly pulling her closer to her before cradling her hips with her hands when she finally plunged her tongue into her lover's slippery folds.

Lauren's back slightly arched from the bed at this contact and she surprised herself by moaning at the feeling of Bo's tongue running into her soggy passion. Until her moans became louder when her lover began swirling her tongue around and over her throbbing clit. "Booo." she drawled before placing her palm over mouth, trying to muffle her noises of pleasure.

Feeling that Lauren neared her peak, Bo wrapped her lips around her engorged bundle of nerves, savoring the luscious creamy arousal of her lover while she sucked on her most sensitive point. She opened her eyes and looked up into Lauren's direction, she slightly furrowed her brow when she noticed the hand that muffled her lover's moans, and stopped her suction as she released the bundle of nerves before crawling-up over the full length of the incredible woman beneath her.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open when the pleasurable sensation between her thighs stopped. She sighed, realizing that she probably only had a very beautiful wet dream again. Until she felt found herself being face to face with the magnificent brunette who gazed at her with a smile while she pulled the hand that covered her mouth away.

"You don't have to hold back, baby." Bo spoke softly while she laced their fingers together, her other hand sneaking between her thighs overflowed with moisture.

"Bo." Lauren whispered before humming pleased at the feeling of the brunette's dainty fingers swimming into her soaked desire until she began rubbing her clit while she leaned in to kiss her neck in the most perfect manner. "Booo... I think... I'm gonna come." she said breathless.

Bo chuckled softly into Lauren's neck, "That's the point of all of this, baby." she smirked before sucking at her lover's pulse point as she accelerated the pace of her fingers that caressed Lauren's swamped folds, her thumb rubbing her clit in fast circles. Until she felt Lauren squeezing her hand while more wetness poured over the hand that was still between her legs as the blonde climaxed silently but wonderfully under her touches.

Bo kissed Lauren's neck one last time and inhaled profoundly her scent that had become as vital as oxygen to her while she removed her glistening hand from the hot and drenched area of her lover. She wiped quickly on the sheets while she gazed tenderly at Lauren. She smiled at the sight of the blonde who was still trying to catch her breath after her orgasm, that was the most beautiful view that Bo had ever seen.

"Wow." Lauren breathed out, her eyes fluttering open.

"Double wow." Bo laughed, happy to see the content expression on her lover's face.

Lauren furrowed her brow and turned her face to look at the brunette, "I didn't do anything to you."

"Tell that to my saturated panties." Bo chuckled.

Lauren raised her eyebrow amused, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's... it's rather uncomfortable actually."

Lauren laughed until she realized something, "Yeah, it's uncomfortable." she winced.

"What you do mean?" Bo frowned.

"Well, I am completely naked and you are fully clothed and I'm starting to feel weird."

"Oh, I like the view." Bo drawled, eyeing the blonde with desire."But you can get dressed." When she saw Lauren furrowing her brow, she smirked, "Or you can undress me."

"I like the last option better." Lauren said, biting softly her lips in anticipation.

"Me too, to be honest." Bo chuckled, leaning in to catch Lauren's lips in a sweet kiss. "But I didn't do to you what I did to get something in return."

Lauren smiled as she brought her hand to Bo's cheek and caressed it tenderly, "I know, honey. But I wanna make you feel good like you make me feel good."

"You already do it." Bo beamed.

Lauren beamed back at her while she connected their lips in a soft kiss before resting her forehead against Bo's. Until she quickly placed herself atop her and captured her lips in a blazing kiss.

Despite her eagerness to discover the details of Bo's perfection, Lauren took her time to undress her with carefulness and gentleness as though she was unwrapping a Christmas present. She slowly tugged Bo's top over her shoulders, seeing for the second time her ample breasts covered with a black bra, until she pulled her leather pants along her legs to let the woman beneath her in underwear. She licked softly her own lips at the sight in front of her, Bo Dennis was without a doubt the most magnificent person that she had ever seen. She smirked and crawled-up to capture again her lover's lips in a scalding kiss while she slid her hands behind the brunette's back and unclasped quickly her bra.

Bo smiled against Lauren's lips when she felt the desire that the blonde had for her. Their mouth parted slightly the time that Bo yanked her bra away to be topless in front of her lover.

Lauren's eyes dripped with desire as she gazed at the brunette, "That deserves a double wow." she said in a rather raspy tone.

Bo smirked, pleased at the effect that she had on her lover. She sucked a breath when Lauren leaned in to catch her lips in a passionate and tender kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouth when their bare breast made contact for the first time.

Lauren's heart pounded in her chest at the feeling of the swell of her lover's breasts pressed against her own while their tongue glided against one another in slow loving caresses.

Breathless, they broke the kiss and rested their forehead together, trying to calm their racing heart. Until Lauren smiled as she gazed at her lover and began kneading her breasts softly.

Bo closed her eyes under her lover's stimulating touch. "Lauren." she wheezed when she felt an unexpected suction on her nipple.

"You have the most perfect breasts that I've ever seen." Lauren said awed.

"That's not the first time someone tells me that... But that's the first time I truly appreciate the compliment." Bo breathed out.

Lauren smirked before leaning in again to capture a strained nipple into her mouth and sucking it, until she began scattering wet kisses all over her lover's chest, savoring the taste and the softness of her skin.

Bo panted under the intense pleasure that she felt, that could have made her come faster than she'd ever come and her lover hadn't even touched her where she needed it the most. "Gosh!" she yelped when Lauren cupped her sopping sex through her saturated panties. She moaned, bucking her hips against the blonde's hand while Lauren slid-up to pepper her neck with steamy kisses.

Sensing that her lover needed firmer contact, Lauren slithered her hand into her panties and started massaging her soaked folds while she raised her head to admire the shuddering brunette beneath her.

"Mmm... Lauu... I'm so close." Bo mewled softly at the euphoric feelings her lover gave her as she neared her peak. She gasped when she felt the blonde teasing her entrance.

"Is that okay?" Lauren asked.

"It's more than okay." Bo huffed until she moaned when her lover slid one finger into her.

Lauren smiled as she gazed at her lover, giving her the time to adjust to the sensation before doing anything, until she glided another finger into her pouring passion and began applying sweet pressure on her sensitive clit with her thumb. After few thrusts in and out while heated kisses were scattered all over her neck, it didn't take long for Bo to cried out her lover's name while she climaxed over her hand.

Lauren smirked into Bo's neck, even though it was far from being the first time that a woman screamed her name during an orgasm, with the particular woman she was with at this very moment. It felt special. She kissed Bo's neck one last time and carefully withdrew her fingers from the warm area of her lover and sucked the brunette's arousal from them, moaning softly at the delicious taste while Bo came back from her high.

They stared at one another before tangling into each other's arms in the most loving embrace ever. They stayed in a comfortable silence for long minutes until Bo spoke, "I get it now."

Lauren slightly furrowed her brow and looked at her lover while they were still tangled into each other's arms, "What?"

"When you've said that you know how treating yourself to feel as good as you need." Bo smiled, caressing softly Lauren's cheek.

"Oh, that." Lauren blushed."While it's true, I have to admit that the orgasm you gave me earlier was stronger than anything I've ever felt with myself, or with anyone I've dated actually."

Bo raised her eyebrow, "Do you wanna feel that again?"

"If your stamina is already up for that, yes." Lauren laughed.

"My stamina is always up for that." Bo smirked, cupping Lauren's cheeks to pull her in a searing kiss as she switched their position and placed herself atop the blonde while one of their hands joined over the mattress.

Hours later, after they'd explored each other's body, expressed their unspoken feelings with soft touches and loving kisses, Lauren fell into peaceful slumber, her head resting over Bo's chest.

Bo on her side, couldn't sleep, but she felt rested nonetheless as she basked into the warmth of having Lauren between her arms as she ran softly her fingers into her blonde hair, her other arm draped around her body in a protective embrace. Her brain was coursing with so many thoughts that it was making her head spinning. What happened tonight was like the most beautiful moment that she had ever live, and she wasn't used to feel so emotional over something sexual. Sex was something that she needed to feel physically satisfied, but that all it was, there never were any strings attached to it, until then. She had had enough sexual encounter in her life to know that what happened tonight between Lauren and her was more than just that. It felt more than a simple sexual intercourse between two people attracted to each other. Bo could feel in her heart that it was more than that. She had made-love for the first time of her life, and she was certain that she was in love for the first time of her life. With this realization, she felt happy tears brimming in her eyes, and for the first time in her life, she felt whole.


	6. Chapter 6

As she strolled in the corridors, Tamsin watched Bo disappearing into Lauren's bedroom. She sighed, it was obvious that whatever was happening between her friend and her sister would keep escalating until they actually become a couple. She wasn't jealous, not of her sister, because she didn't feel anything towards Bo, but she somehow was because she longed for that kind of connection that was rare, even though both of her siblings seemed to have found it. She didn't feel like a part of herself was missing though, she felt whole even by herself, but she wished that someday she would meet someone she would want to share herself with. Tamsin Lewis longed for romance although she wasn't even sure that she was ready for commitment. But she also thought that it was normal to not feel ready for a serious relationship when the person we were destined to be with was still unknown to us. Tamsin shook slightly her head, trying to erase her cheesy thought about romance and fate out of her mind. She was beginning to be as cheesy as her mother. Anxiety started settling in the pit of her stomach when she began thinking about all the hope that her mother had placed in her, she knew that she would feel disappointed that her relationship with Bo wasn't real. She would maybe even be angry that Tamsin had lied to her. And even though Tamsin was a rather confident grown-up woman, in front of her parents she felt as though she became a little girl again, and she hated the mere idea of disappointing them. She stared blankly at the wall of the empty corridors, knowing that her anxiety wouldn't cease to increase until she cleared out the situation, she owed it to Bo at least. After all, she was the one who had dragged them into this mess, even though she knew that it hadn't a lot of chance to work. Because that was the thing about love, it was impossible to fake it, it was there or it was not. And between Bo and her, it definitely wasn't there. Not in the romantic sense of the term at least. She exhaled sharply, she had decided to wait until the next day to talk to her mother, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink tonight if she didn't clear the situation as soon as possible. Tamsin took a deep breath and turned around to get down the stairs and finding her mother.

When she arrived in the living-room, she found Killian about to get upstairs, "Do you know where's my mother?" she asked.

"In the kitchen, she finishes doing the dishes."

"Thank you."

Killian nodded his head politely before he began climbing the stairs.

Tamsin took a deep breath to gain some strength and crossed the huge living-room of the Lewis mansion as she walked to the kitchen. The door was between open and she could hear water running from the tap when she pushed it open to find her mother with her back turned to her. "Mom?" she called.

Lillian spun her head to look at her youngest child, and Tamsin was surprised that she didn't see the usual joyful and carefree expression on her mother's face. Instead, an expression of sadness and worry was plastered on Lillian Lewis' face.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin asked.

"Not really, sweetie. And I have a feeling that you won't be okay either after what I have to tell you." Lillian said, turning off the tap.

"You're worrying me."

"Come sit with me, sweetie, please." Lillian said."We need to talk."

"Okay..." Tamsin creased her brow as she took place onto a stool in front of the kitchen counter.

Lillian sat in front of her daughter before she began, "I've been debating for the all day about this, trying to figure out if I had to tell you or confronting your sister first about this. But you are the one who will suffer in this story... I've even talked to your father about this, and he has the same feeling as me. We both expected better from your sister though, and from Bo too, she seemed to be a good person, but unfortunately we have all been mistaken about her, especially you..."

Tamsin creased more firmly her brow while she listened her mother's rambles, not really understanding what she meant. "Mom, what... what are you saying?"

Lillian breathed out before saying, a crushed expression on her face, "I have... I mean, we have every reason to believe that Bo has an affair with your sister."

Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, this was so not how she'd pictured this conversation going. She propped her elbows onto the counter and buried her face into her palms, "Shit."

"I am so sorry, sweetie."

Tamsin propped her face over hands and narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, there the way they look at each other from the start. I first I thought that I was only imagining it. But then there the dance they have shared at the winter ball. I've heard rumors about them afterwards, some people have seen them outside, in the garden and Lauren seemed upset. And this morning they were both late for breakfast and they were acting very weird. I've also noticed that Bo seemed distant from you... physically I mean."

After her mother's rant, Tamsin's shoulders shook as she burst into laughter, burying her face into her palms again.

Considering that Tamin always had a tendency to laugh in inappropriate situation, as a way to not show what she truly felt on the inside. Lillian thought that her daughter was simply hiding her pain again, and repeated, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to break your heart."

When she calmed down, Tamsin looked at her mother, "No, I'm the one who's sorry, mom."

Lillian furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

Tamsin exhaled before saying, "Bo and I... We have never been together. We're only friend, we have always been only friends and that's all we'll ever be."

"I am not sure that I understand, Tamsin." Lillian said, a now confused expression on her face. "Why did you introduce her as your girlfriend?"

"Can I be honest?" Tamsin winced, hoping that she wouldn't hurt her mother's feelings.

"Of course, sweetie."

"I wanted you to be off of my back for the holiday."

"Can you explain what you mean by that?"

"Well, you have trouble to mind your own business when it comes to your children love-life. I came back here like once or maybe two times per years since I moved to Canada, and every time you set me up on blind-dates with someone that you think is good for me, instead of listening to what I want… Except this year because you thought that I was with Bo. But you did the same with Lauren this year."

"I didn't set a blind-date between Evony and Lauren. I just introduced them. Perhaps you should meet her too, I'm sure that..."

"Mom, stop!" Tamsin sighed."You're just proving my point."

"I just want what is best for my children, does that make me a bad mother?" Lillian spoke, her worry audible in her voice.

"No, you're a great mother, really." Tamsin said. "I'm sorry I lied to you though."

"Don't be sorry, sweetie... I am sorry that you felt like you had to... I'm sorry that I made you felt that you have to pretend to be someone you're not just to have a good Christmas."

"It's okay." Tamsin smiled, "Are you going to stop playing matchmaker?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, and I'll find love one day... but I've dated enough to know that it's not by looking desperately for love that we find it."

Lillian smiled tenderly at her daughter, "You have a wisdom that I didn't expect in you, sweetie."

"I grew-up up a lot since I've moved from here."

"I can't believe that I'm only seeing it now." Lillian said awed.

"So, are we cool?"

"We're cool." Lillian chuckled until her eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

Tamsin creased her brow, "What?"

"I can't believe that I've ever thought that Lauren could have an affair with someone you're dating!" Lillian exclaimed with horror. "Lauren would never do that! She could sacrifice her happiness, just so you could get yours… Now, I am ashamed."

"I won't tell her, promise." Tamsin laughed.

"Thank you." Lillian sighed in relief. "I'm still sorry, sweetie."

"Well, I know how you can make it up to me. It's about the Christmas ball."

"Can we talk about that tomorrow, I'm exhausted." Lillian said, sliding off her stool.

Tamsin hopped off her stool, "Yeah."

As they strolled through the living-room, Lillian asked, "Are you sure that you don't want to meet Evony?"

"Mom." Tamsin chuckled.

"Okay, I stop." Lillian said. "Just tell me, there's something between Lauren and Bo, right?"

"I think it might be lurves." Tamsin chuckled while they climbed the stairs.

"Well, at least Bo stays in the family." Lillian smiled. "I've got a good feeling about her when you introduced her to me, I'm relieved to know that I was right... Please don't tell her either that I thought she was cheating on you with your sister."

"Promise, can you tell dad the truth for me?"

Lillian nodded when they reached the top of the stairs and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tender hug, "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, mom." Tamsin smiled, pulling away from her mother before joining her bedroom.

Once she'd walked into her bedroom, Tamsin strolled to her bathroom to take off her makeup. Her brow furrowed when she heard the noises that escaped from her sister's bedroom, wet noises, kisses, gasps and moans created a symphony that Tamsin wished she never heard. She made a face in disgust when she realized what was happening on the other side of the door, and decided to walk out of the bathroom without even taking the time to clean her makeup. She would rather much sleeping with it than keeping hearing what she was hearing at this very moment. She was okay with Lauren and Bo dating, she was even happy for them, but hearing what they were doing in their intimacy was the weirdest and most disturbing shit ever.

The next morning, Lauren was the first to rouse from her slumber. Her body was pressed against Bo's, one of her arms was draped protectively around the brunette while one of their hands were joined with tenderness over the mattress. Lauren smiled, basking in the feelings of comfort, safety and happiness that coursed through her heart, mind and body as she waited for Bo to awake. She loved being in Bo's arms and feeling protected by her, but having the brunette in her arms felt equally beautiful and satisfying. Her feelings for Bo Dennis didn't cease to grow as the days passed by, and Lauren wished that she could spend the rest of her life protecting the wonderful woman who was asleep between her arms. Before her thoughts went further, she felt the brunette stirring between her arms. Lauren straightened slightly to have a better look at her, and another smile formed on her lips while she took a strand of brunette hair away from her face to give a lingering kiss onto her cheek. She nuzzled into her hair and inhaled her enthralling scent before lowering her attentions and scattering soft kisses over her neck.

"Mmm." Bo hummed as she began awakening, her eyes fluttered open when Lauren stopped her sweet kisses on her neck. Bo looked down at their joined hand and smiled before bringing them to her mouth to kiss the back of Lauren's hand tenderly. "Morning, baby." she said, turning around to face the blonde.

"Good morning." Lauren smiled, caressing softly the brunette's cheek.

"How'd you feel?"

"Deliciously sore." Lauren chuckled, "Thanks for last night, it was..." she blushed, thinking about the events of the previous night.

"It was?" Bo raised her eyebrow and smirked mischievously, wanting to know what the blonde had thought of the physical expression of their feelings.

Lauren took a couple of seconds to think about the wording of her phrase before brushing her hand against Bo's and softly lacing their fingers. She gazed at their joining hands and looked up at the woman who had without a doubt captured her heart, "It was the best night of my life." she finally said.

Bo beamed at that answer that was even better than she expected, "It was for me too."

"Really?" Lauren spoke surprise.

Bo laughed, "Yeah."

"I'm relieved, I know that I'm good with myself, but it had been a while since I didn't do anything with someone, so I was afraid that I might have lost my skills."

"Trust me, baby." Bo smiled, fondling the blonde's stomach over her pajama top before slithering her hand under it and stroking her skin more firmly."Your skills are just fine." she drawled.

Lauren's breath hitched at the feeling of Bo's delicate hand running over her skin, from her stomach to her abs until she reached the underside of her breast. "Bo." she shuddered.

Bo smiled, loving how responsive the blonde was to her touch. She captured her lips in a loving kiss and heightened her ministrations, she began kneading softly her breast when a knock at the door snapped them back from their intimate moment.

Bo glanced at the closed door, and Lauren whispered, "Let's ignore whoever is behind that door."

"You're the boss." Bo smirked, flicking her lover's nipple with her thumb, feeling it hardening while Lauren gasped softly. As Bo leaned in to pepper Lauren's neck with kisses, another knock at the door -louder this time- disrupted them."I think that whoever is behind that door doesn't like being ignored."

"I'm gonna get this." Lauren said, untangling herself from Bo's embrace with regret and strolling to the door, feeling the look of desire the brunette gave her at each step.

She pulled the door open, and her eyes widened in surprise when she found her sister on the other side. "Tamsin." she said, feeling guilty. Why was she feeling guilty? She didn't know, her sister was already aware that something was happening between her and Bo, and it wasn't as though Tamsin and Bo had ever been a real couple.

"Um... I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Uh, no... we just awoke a few minutes ago." Lauren said before clearing her throat."Wanna come in?"

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I told mom the truth about Bo and I last night, and now everyone is aware that we are simple friends, so Um... you don't have to hide... whatever is happening between you two."

"Okay." Lauren smiled."Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome." Tamsin said, "So, I'm gonna go. See you later."

Lauren nodded her head with smile before Tamsin walked away. She pushed the door closed and stared at her... she didn't know how referring to Bo. They hadn't said that they were dating, but even without saying it, it felt exactly like what they were doing. And that was exactly what Lauren wanted, she wanted Bo to be her girlfriend, and she wanted to be Bo's girlfriend.

Bo sat up onto the bed as she gazed at the blonde, "You okay?" she asked when she noticed that Lauren seemed lost in thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lauren smiled, deciding to push this important talk for later, she strolled to take back her place beside Bo on the bed. "Can we pick up where we left?" she said with mischievous eyes.

"Of course, baby." Bo smirked, cupping the blonde's cheek to pull her in a blistering kiss.

A few seconds later, Lauren straddled Bo's lap while she began undressing the brunette and tugged her top over her shoulders. "I was the one about to give you a mind-blowing morning orgasm earlier on." Bo smiled as her lover wrapped her arms around her body. "Mmm." she moaned, her eyes closing when she felt Lauren capturing her nipple between her lips.

Lauren sucked for a couple of seconds at Bo's sensitive nipple, "I wanna make you come first." she said before swirling her tongue over and around the hard nub, one of her arms wrapped firmly around her lover to keep her steady while her other hand palmed Bo's breast to give it equal stimulation, the brunette panting harder under her ministrations.

"Mmm... How about... we... oh..." Bo stopped mid-sentence when she felt a stronger suction on her nipple before Lauren switched her attentions and began flicking her tongue over her other breast. "make each other come." she finished in a raspy tone.

Lauren smirked against Bo's chest, she kissed her breast one last time before raising her face to the shuddering brunette and catching her lips in a searing kiss, their tongue swiftly finding each other in delicious caresses until they parted breathless and rested their forehead together. "I like this option too." she smiled.

Bo opened her eyes and smiled softly at her lover that she couldn't wait to call her girlfriend, but right now, it wasn't the best moment to bring-up this needed conversation. She pushed back her thoughts and allowed happily the blonde to drag her in another heated kiss before they peeled each other's pajamas off.

It didn't take long for Bo to lay on the bed while her incredible lover was atop her, scattering kisses over her neck as she kneaded the blonde's breasts while they ground against each other in an electrifying manner.

"Gosh." Bo whimpered in pleasure when she felt Lauren settling one of her legs between her thighs, pressing it against her soaked center in a way that could have made her come in one second if she hadn't held back the first swept of her orgasm.

"You feel so good, honey." Lauren purred into Bo's ear before catching gently her lobe between her teeth and biting it softly while she rubbed her thigh against her center, feeling her lover's overflowing arousal dripping onto her thigh in a delicious way. "Bo." she gasped when the brunette brought her legs between her thighs, giving a needed friction against her throbbing clit in the process.

"I'm sooo close, baby." Bo drawled, thrusting strongly her thigh against her lover's center before focusing on rubbing Lauren's bundle of nerves with it.

Lauren wheezed when she felt her first swept of release hitting her, "Me too, honey." she huffed, grasping her lover's hand over the mattress.

Bo's breath hitched when this time she couldn't hold back anymore, knowing that her lover would follow her soon into the abyss of her intense pleasure, she squeezed Lauren's hand and felt the blonde squeezing back before she collapsed and fell over her with a blissful sigh.

Lauren buried her face into the crook of Bo's neck while their hands were still joined together. She smiled when she felt the brunette caressing her knuckles with her thumb. That was her favorite part in making-love with Bo Dennis, the afterglow, the moment where they just lay tangled into each other's arms in a comfy silence after they had ravished each other's body with kisses and caresses until they culminated with this intense moment of satisfaction. That was the moment that made her feel even deeper that it wasn't just sex without a meaning. She felt too safe and loved for it to be without meaning. No matter what they were doing, being with Bo was far from being meaningless. She could feel it in her heart. Being with Bo Dennis, it felt like home.

Bo kissed softly the top of Lauren's head, "We should take a shower before going downstairs for breakfast." she said.

Lauren straightened to look into her lover's eyes, "What about I take you out for breakfast in my favorite pub?"

Bo's eyes twinkled in happiness, "Is that a date?"

Lauren smiled at the sparkle that she saw into Bo's chocolate brown eyes, "It could be." she said. "But we should still take a shower before going, we kinda reek of sex."

Bo laughed, inhaling the scent around them, "Your all bedroom smells of sex… I bet even Tamsin has smelled it earlier."

Lauren winced at this thought, "I hope not, I don't want her to imagine what we do."

Bo smiled mischievously, fondling Lauren's hip, "So, what about we take that shower now?"

Lauren chuckled, "Honey, as much as I love being wet and naked with you, I think that we wouldn't get out of the bathroom before the end of the afternoon if we take a shower together."

Bo pouted at Lauren's reply, and the blonde laughed softly before capturing her lips and sweetly kissing her pout away.

Bo hummed pleased after the kiss and licked her lips, her eyes fluttering open, "I'm gonna pout a lot if that means that I get to be kissed like this."

"You don't need to pout to get me to kiss you." Lauren smiled, "But knock yourself out, you're adorable when you pout." she chuckled, sliding off the bed to cover her naked body with comfy clothes. "So, you can use my bathroom and I'm gonna go into another." She said, opening the window of the bedroom as wide as she could."Wait for me in the living-room if you're ready first."

Bo nodded her head as she gazed at Lauren while the blonde searched for clean clothes in her wardrobe. She was mesmerized by her beauty.

Feeling the brunette's stare on her, Lauren turned around and laughed at the yearning that she saw into her eyes that made her heart fluttering, "You should go now, honey." she said, her smile audible in her voice.

Bo blinked, forcing herself to stop daydreaming of the alluring blonde who stood in the room as she hopped off the bed and tossed her pajama top around her before sliding-up her pants. As she was about to stroll to the bathroom, she felt Lauren's soft hand gripping sweetly her own and pulling her closer to her. "I thought that I should go." she chuckled.

Lauren smirked, "Not without giving me a kiss beforehand."

Bo beamed as she cupped Lauren's cheek and connected their lips in a meaningful and breathtaking kiss while they both squeezed gently their joined hands.

They stared at each other, as usual, their eyes expressing all the feelings that they hadn't put into words yet.

A few seconds later, Bo smiled at Lauren before walking into the bathroom.

Lauren stood in the middle of her bedroom for a while, _is that what love tastes like?_ she wondered.

Later in the morning, Bo was the first to get down the stairs, she was dressed with a black leather pants and a brown top that put her marvelous cleavage in a perfect display. She never missed the yearning looks that Lauren gave to this part of her body since she'd met her, and she also had noticed with pleasure how much the blonde loved taking care of this part of her body and how much she was great at it. And Bo was eager to see the striking effect that she would have on her kind-of-girlfriend.

As she stood in the living-room, waiting for Lauren, Bo took the time to admire the photo frames that were disposed on the furniture or hanging on the walls. There were a lot of family photos, mainly of Lauren, Tamsin and Dyson and these photo were enough for anyone who glanced at them to know how strong the bond between the three siblings were. It was something that got her thinking about how much she would've liked to grow-up with a sister or a brother. Sure, she had Kenzi and wouldn't trade her for the world. But that wasn't the same. She would've liked having someone to lean on during the storm that had destroyed her childhood and conditioned her to think that committed relationships were a useless waste of time and energy that only existed to break people's heart. Even though, meeting Lauren Lewis had made rethink every single thing that she had ever thought about life and love. Bo only hoped that this new development in her life wouldn't result in her, having her heart broken and ending-up like her mother. She had yet to ask Lauren if she wanted to be her girlfriend, and she had no idea how proceeding without looking stupid. Not to mention that bringing-up this conversation could completely change the dynamic of their relationship, and Bo was terrified of that, because, so far, everything was perfect with the blonde, and Bo didn't want the best thing that had happened in her life to be taken away from her so quickly, or ever really.

"Bo-Bo!" She heard her best friend's voice exclaiming cheerfully, yanking her out of her thoughts at the same time.

Bo spun around to face her best friend and smiled at the visible happiness that she saw on her face."Kenz."

"So, you tell me." Kenzi smirked.

Bo furrowed her brow, "tell you what?"

"Oh, come on!" Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Dr, Hotpants, is she a top or a bottom?"

"Kenzi!"

"What?" Kenzi asked nonchalantly.

"That's not your business at all. Besides how can you know that we did it last night?"

"I wasn't sure but you just confirmed me." Kenzi laughed."So, you haven't answered my question... She's a top, right? I've read somewhere that reserved people tend to take charge in bed."

Bo sighed at her best friend's indiscreet comment, but she couldn't help her lips to curl in a slight smile when she recalled the events of last night and this morning. Even though they had taken turn at being top, she'd also noticed that Lauren liked being on top, and Bo had found out that for the first time of her life she didn't mind letting someone other than her taking charge in bed. For the first time in her life, she trusted someone completely. That was another thing that made her want to take the next step with Lauren. And although her best friend asked inappropriate questions, she was also amazing at giving advice. "Kenzi, I need your help with something." she said.

"Anything." Kenzi smiled.

"Now that the cat is out of the bad, I was wondering… how can I ask Lauren if she wants to be my girlfriend?" Bo asked.

"Well... um... you can give her a paper with written on it, _Do you wanna be my girlfriend_? and then you draw two square and she just has to cross _Yes_ or _No_." Kenzi replied in the most serious tone.

_Okay, maybe she's not so amazing at giving advice,_ Bo sighed internally. "Sorry, I should have precise, How can I do that without looking stupid?"

"Hey!" Kenzi protested, "That's not stupid, that's adorable! That's how Dyson asked me to be his girlfriend." she beamed, "He was so cute when he read my answer, and we had the best sex ever afterwards, so you see it's not stupid at all."

"Gosh, I've never seen you so lovey-dovey."

"That's 'cause I've never been that lovey-dovey before meeting D-man... I think he might be the one!" Kenzi said, taking a pen out of her pants pocket to hand it to her best friend, "Take this."

Bo scrunched her nose, taking the pen between her fingers, "What is this?"

"It's your good luck pen. Dyson wrote his demand with it and look how that turned out. He gave it to me this morning, I am lending it to you so you could make you dream comes true. So please don't break it, and give it back to me when you're done."

Bo chuckled, maybe that wasn't a such a bad idea after all, "Thanks Kenz. I'll put it to good use."

Kenzi smiled at her best friend, happy that she had also found the happiness that she deserved, and convinced that Lauren answer would be positive.

They both turned their head to the stairs when they heard someone getting down. Lauren strolled graciously, clad with a white button-down shirt with a brown belt, a tight jean, and a brown leather jacket.

_Breathtaking_ was the first word that came into Bo's mind at the first second she laid her eyes on her.

_I'm not the only one being lovey-dovey,_ Kenzi thought while she studied the way her best friend looked at Lauren, and of course she didn't miss the sparkle in their eyes when their gaze met.

"Sorry, I hope that I didn't make you wait too long." Lauren said, heading to the brunettes.

"No it's okay." Bo smiled, her eyes twinkling while she stared at Lauren."I've admired your family photos and Kenzi kept me company."

"Shall we go?" Lauren spoke, and Bo nodded with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Kenzi asked.

"We're gonna take a breakfast in my favorite pub." Lauren replied, "Do you wanna come?"

"And being the third wheel on your romantic breakfast. No thanks, I'll pass and I'm gonna take a breakfast with my boyfriend instead."

Bo smiled, kissing her best friend's cheek, "I love you, Kenz."

"Love you too, Bo-Bo." Kenzi beamed.

Lauren smiled at the interaction between the two best friend who seemed to be very close. Her smile widened when Bo linked their hands as they walked out of the house.

"So, who's gonna drive us?" Bo asked when they arrived in front of the grey BMW.

"Me." Lauren replied, clicking on the button of her keys to open the car.

"Really?" Bo spoke surprise as she settled in the passenger seat.

"I know how to drive you know." Lauren chuckled, climbing in the driver seat."Even though I failed to get my license three times but that was 'cause I was anxious as heck. Anyway, the fourth time was the right one and now I think I drive better than most people."

"What you're saying reassure me a lot." Bo said while Lauren began driving them to the pub. "Kenzi has also failed her driving license three times because she can't control her anxiety, and now she stresses out every time I mention that she should try again."

Lauren slightly furrowed her brow, Bo talked about her best friend in a similar way a mother would talk about her child, maybe it was because the Goth brunette was seven years younger than her, but Bo seemed very protective of her. Even though she was curious, she held back her questions about their close bond for later and smiled, "Well, If I've been able to get it my license, a dog could get it. So, don't worry about Kenzi."

Bo smiled slightly as she watched the blonde, and they spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence until Lauren parked her car in front of a pub with a banner written Acacia's on it.

When they walked into the pub with their hands linked, Bo beamed, "Wow, this place is incredible!"

"I know, I've spent so many times in here." Lauren said, waving at a woman who seemed to be around Lillian's age, and Bo guessed that it was probably the owner of the pub. "What do you wanna drink?"

"I'll take the same thing as you." Bo smiled.

"Go sit at the booth you want, I'm gonna orders our drink." Lauren said, kissing the brunette's cheek and strolling to the counter.

Bo's lips curled in a smile at the kiss Lauren gave on her cheek, she scanned her surrounding, searching for the perfect booth that she spotted close to the window. She took place around it and waited for the blonde to join her.

Lauren slightly furrowed her brow when she noticed the booth that the brunette had chosen while Acacia prepared their drink.

"She's pretty." Acacia said.

Lauren forced herself to stop staring at Bo, and spun her head to Acacia, "Yeah, I know." she smiled.

"You look happier than two days ago."

"I am." Lauren smiled, it had been a while since she hadn't felt that good. She wasn't even sure that she had ever feel that good.

"And here's your drink." she said, handing two glasses to the blonde.

"Thanks." Lauren smiled, taking the glasses into her hands before walking to Bo. "I hope that you like mint and vanilla."

"I love that." Bo said, "So, does the booth I chose is good?" she asked when the blonde took place in front of her.

"Yeah, I've had my first kiss where you're sitting actually."

Bo almost choked on her drink, "Really?"

"Don't look so surprised." Lauren chuckled, "I was a geeky nerd when I was a teen but I've had a beautiful girlfriend."

"I'm not surprised, I've seen photos of you when you were younger and you were adorable… And you're still a geeky nerd, which is something I love."

"Thank you." Lauren blushed, her heart fluttering since the brunette said, _which is something I love_ , it's almost as though she'd said, _I love you_. Lauren cleared slightly her throat, trying to distract her fluttering heart with a casual conversation."How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Fourteen... I was at a sleepover with my group of friends, we played spin-the-bottle and when it has been my turn, the bottle pointed at Gina, the girl I've had a crush on for most of my teenage years. I've never been brave enough to ask her out though." Bo laughed.

"It's funny, you appear confident at first glance but when we get to know you, we discover that it's just a facade."

"I'm not confident when girls I have a crush on are involved." Bo smiled, sipping a bit of her drink,"I still be wondering if you were interested in me if you hadn't kissed me two days ago."

"And here I thought that I was terrible at hiding my attraction towards you." Lauren laughed.

"Well, you weren't or perhaps I was just terrible at picking-up clues."

"I've been terrible too. I can't believe that I've ever thought that you were dating my sister, especially after we've danced."

Bo smiled at this memory, she placed her hand over Lauren's onto the table, "Would you like to dance with me again at the Christmas ball?"

"Of course." Lauren beamed, "I really loved dancing with you, which is weird 'cause I usually hate dancing and trip over my feet constantly."

"Maybe you just needed to be with the right partner." Bo smirked, until she winced slightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound that smug."

"Actually, I do think that you are the only person I can enjoy dancing with." Lauren smiled, lacing her fingers with Bo's."So, be as smug as you want, honey."

"Gosh, I love when you call me _honey_." Bo beamed, her eyes twinkling in happiness, "I usually hate pet names... I don't know why, but coming from you, it feels different... Special even."

"I know what you mean." Lauren smiled, squeezing sweetly Bo's hand. Everything about Bo felt special, it was a connection that she had never felt with anyone else. The scientist in her didn't believe in fate, she was too realistic for that, she liked when everything in life had a logical explanation that could be proved by relevant fact. But as she stared deeply into Bo's sparkling eyes at this very moment, Lauren was certain that if fate was a real thing, it had planned her meeting with the brunette. As she gazed at Bo who beamed at her, her eyes full of what seemed love, at least that's what Lauren felt while the brunette had her stare on her, she wanted to believe that she had found what hopelessly romantic people called _Soulmate_.

They spent the rest of the breakfast getting to know each other better while they savored scrumptious Irish scone. They shared anecdote about their life, from their childhood, teenage years and then adulthood. Bo learned that Lauren didn't have any real friends growing-up, but the blonde hadn't felt sad as she told that, because she had a brother and a sister, and somehow that was enough. She never felt lonely, mainly because she was that kind of human being who needed to have a lot of alone time to function properly among other people when she had to socialize. It was something that Bo could somehow relate too, because aside of Kenzi and Tamsin, she didn't have friends either, not because she had trouble to socialize or was drained with social interaction like Lauren could be. But because she didn't trust a lot of people, and she didn't call her acquaintances "friends." She struggled to let people in, and that was something that Lauren understood probably better than anyone else. They also talked about how they had chosen their line of work driven by their needs to help others and how they liked striving to make the world a better place. From their heart-to-heart, they had learned that they had more in common that they thought, even though they were still very different, they were opposite while being similar. They completed each other perfectly.

When Lauren excused herself to go to the restroom, Bo searched her wallet in her coat to pay for their breakfast when her fingers brushed against the good luck pen that Kenzi gave her earlier on. She glanced at a clean napkin that was on the table, maybe that was a stupid idea, but Bo didn't feel bold enough to ask Lauren if she wanted to be her girlfriend face-to-face, and she didn't feel brave enough to bring-up this topic out of nowhere either. She also didn't have the patience to wait until the blonde talk about what they were for each other, because there was no guarantee that she would do it. And Bo didn't want to put this off any longer. _That's the best solution,_ she thought while she wrote _Do you wanna be my girlfriend?_ at the top of the napkin, she then drew two squares and wrote _Yes_ or _No_ next to them, even though she really hoped with all her heart that Lauren would cross the _Yes_ square. She folded the napkin and put it into her coat pocket, waiting for the best moment to slip it to her when the blonde strolled back to their booth.

Lauren furrowed her brow when she saw the brunette with her hand into her coat pocket, "What are you doing?"

"I... um... I was searching for my wallet to go pay the bill of our breakfast." _It's not a real lie_ , Bo thought as she tried to keep a neutral expression on her face while the blonde narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"Well, that won't be necessary 'cause I already paid for it earlier on." Lauren said."I'm the one who asked you out after all."

"I let you have it this time, but next time I'll be the one who'll pay." Bo smiled, sliding off the booth.

"So, there will be a next time?" Lauren smirked mischievously.

"Uh, I hope so... I mean, I don't wanna be presumptuous but um..."

Lauren chuckled as she tangled her hand with Bo's, "I was kidding, honey. Of course I want a second date with you."

"Really?" Bo beamed.

Lauren nodded with a smile, "I really really really like you, you know."

"I really really really like you too." Bo said, her lips curled in a smile.

"How about we have a nice walk before going home?" Lauren spoke, her eyes twinkling in happiness.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Lauren Lewis." Bo drawled.

Lauren smiled, her heart fluttering as she tightened her grip on Bo's hand before leading them outside.

Hands linked together in what felt the most natural gesture ever, Bo and Lauren walked in a comfy silence on the thin layer of snow that covered the graveled street while snowflakes fell lightly over them.

"There's something that I'd like to ask you, Bo... But you don't have to answer if that's too personal." Lauren said.

"You can ask me anything." Bo smiled.

Lauren's heart warmed at the entire trust that the brunette seemed to have in her. "Well, it's about your friendship with Kenzi actually. I've noticed that you seemed very close, and you mentioned the other day that she was like your family. So, I just wondered… How did you two meet?"

"I've arrested her actually." Bo said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Lauren spoke, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Can we sit?" Bo asked, pointing at the wooden bench that was on a pavement, protected from the snow by a little glassy roof.

"Of course." Lauren replied, leading the brunette as they strolled to the bench, and sat onto it, their body in close proximity. "So, um... you've arrested Kenzi?"

"Yeah, I mean... I didn't want to but I've received orders, so I didn't have a choice. She was only sixteen, but she was already a known thief. Which wasn't her fault by the way, as I've learned when I met her. She doesn't know her birth parents, and she grew-up in foster cares. That doesn't mean that someone has really taken her of her before me, even though she already mentioned that she has lived in some nice families. Anyway, that day she stole food, she was starving and the family that she was in, wasn't really a nice one… I did everything I could to help her, and I've succeeded in getting dropped every charge that was against her. But I wanted to do more than that... I wanted to give her the life that she deserved. So, after that, I fought to become her legal guardian."

"But you were only... I mean… you were young."

"I was twenty-three, and I've started working only one year prior... But when I met Kenzi, I felt drawn to her from the start... I've just had that feeling deep in my gut that was telling me that I had to help her. And when it comes to helping people, I always listen my gut, I can get a lot of trouble for that but I won't stop being who I am even if that would give me an easier life. I haven't gotten that far for anyone but Kenzi though."

"That's... admirable." Lauren said amazed, but not really surprised by the way the brunette acted to protect someone she cared about. She was only surprised by Kenzi's past. "I'd never thought Kenzi went through all of this when she was young. She always looks so bubbly and relaxed."

"I gave her a late childhood, so that has helped her to feel better about her past… She wasn't really like that when I met her, she was hiding her pain behind humor and snarkiness though... It hasn't been easy at first, she was skeptical and didn't understand why I cared about her, she hasn't let me in right away, she was convinced that I would give her up once I'd accepted that she was a lost cause, that's what she told me… But I never gave up, no matter how many times she had sneaked out of our apartment, not even when she stole my car and almost broke it."

Lauren furrowed her brow, "You said earlier that she doesn't have her driving license."

"And she doesn't." Bo chuckled."That doesn't mean that she doesn't know how driving though. She freaks out every time she tries to get it, she doesn't work well under pressure, that's also why she was reluctant about going to college once I helped her finish high school."

"She studies fashion, right?"

"Yeah, my mom is in the same field... She's the CEO of a company actually."

"Well, you can be proud of yourself, you raised an incredible young woman." Lauren smiled.

"I haven't raised her till her sixteen." Bo chuckled, "She was already incredible back then, I just helped her to believe in herself."

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Lauren smiled, taking Bo's hand into her own.

"You're welcome." Bo breathed out, shivering at the contact of Lauren's hand on hers.

Lauren's smile widened as she brought her palm to Bo's cheek and caressed it softly. "You are the most incredible human being that I have ever met, Bo Dennis." she spoke quietly, her gaze locked on the brunette who stared at her awed.

Bo opened slightly her mouth to speak even though she didn't know what to say, but she wanted the blonde who had captured her heart to know how much she mattered to her. But before she found something to say, Lauren approached her face closer to hers and connected their lips in a tender kiss. Bo moaned slightly at the contact of Lauren's sweet lips on her own and couldn't resist her desire to deepen it, so she smoothly slithered her tongue into the blonde's mouth and this time it was Lauren's turn to moan when their tongue began mingling together in a perfect dance.

Feeling that the blonde was completely lost into their kiss and their embrace, Bo swiftly took the folded napkin out of her coat pocket and slipped it into Lauren's jacket without the blonde noticing. She draped her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her closer to her as their tongue kept exploring each other's mouth, pleasured moans and blissful sighs escaping from them as they just focused on expressing physically their still unspoken feelings.

Later in the day, when they came back to the Lewis' mansion, Bo spun her head to the blonde as she said, "Thank you, I've had a great time."

"Me too." Lauren smiled.

"What do we do now?"

"I have to go to see my patient right now, the lady of yesterday."

"How is she?"

"Better apparently, but her husband asked me to check-up on her though."

"You are very dedicated to your work. I love that." Bo smiled.

_I love that,_ a feeling of happiness bursting into Lauren's chest at these words, she would rather not imagine how she would feel the day Bo would say _I love you_. If she ever said it of course. They weren't even dating after all. _I really need to bring-up this topic_ , Lauren thought.

"We sleep together tonight, right?" Lauren asked.

"Of course." Bo beamed.

"So, um... I have to go upstairs to take my briefcase." Lauren said, walking upstairs.

Bo's gaze was locked on Lauren as she browsed her body with appreciation. Although she knew what her clothes hid, her attraction towards the blonde hadn't faded one bit, it was even stronger and she longed to touch her again.

When Lauren walked into her bedroom, she distractedly shoved her hand into her leather jacked as she often did without even realizing it. Her brow furrowed when she felt something unusual in it, it seemed to be a napkin, the kind of napkin that we could've found at Acacia's. Curious, she took it out of her pocket, and found out that it was indeed a folded green napkin. She unfolded it and her heart missed a beat when she read what was written on it. _Do you wanna be my girlfriend?_ in Bo's handwriting. A beaming smile formed on her lips and she couldn't help a laugh when she saw the two squares under the question that Lauren had been too afraid to ask herself. Of course, she knew which one she was going to cross, she scanned her bedroom to search a pen and doodled a symbol next to the yes square.

Bo chatted with Kenzi when she heard Lauren getting down the stairs, she spun her head to the blonde and smiled at her. Lauren smiled back at her, and Bo could swear that her heart melted every time that she saw Lauren's smile. Especially when that said smile was directed at her.

Kenzi's lips also curled into a smile at the silent interaction between the two women, deciding to give them some privacy, she stepped away from them, and glanced at them from behind her shoulder before walking out of the living-room.

Lauren was the one who broke the silence when she spoke, "So, um... See you later." she beamed.

"Yeah." Bo smiled.

Lauren slightly bit her own lips before cupping Bo's cheeks and pulling her in a breathtaking kiss, their tongue mingling together until Lauren gave another sweet kiss to her soft mouth.

"Wow." Bo exhaled.

Lauren smirked mischievously when instead of stepping away, she pulled the green napkin out of her pocket and tucked it into Bo's cleavage before kissing her cheek and walking away till she stopped and spun around to look at Bo's reaction.

Bo took the napkin that Lauren had tucked into her cleavage and that she had of course recognized. She grinned when she saw that Lauren had drawn a red heart into the yes square, she raised her face to the blonde who stared at her with a beaming smile.

They shared a look and a smile, both sure of one thing, it was the beginning of something great.

When Lauren walked out of the living-room, Bo looked down at the napkin. She felt her eyes turning glossy while her smile didn't fade, she was so happy at that instant that she understood what the phrase, _"Crying with happiness."_ meant.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early in the evening when Lauren walked back into her parents mansion. Without a surprise, her girlfriend had been the only one to occupy her mind in the last few hours. She was grateful to be excellent at her job, that meant that she didn't need to use a lot of her brain capacity to do a check-up of someone who had a cold. But that didn't mean either that she hadn't been meticulous while doing her job. Every patient was unique and special and deserved to be treated as such, no matter the thoughts that were going on in her mind.

Lauren strolled into the corridors that led her to her bedroom when she began to be lost in her thoughts.

She felt that something inside of her had been awoken since she met Bo Dennis, and that something kept getting stronger as the days passed by, even more so since she had accepted to be her girlfriend a few hours ago.

Lauren wasn't usually that spontaneous when it came to relationship, she had been friend for a while with her first girlfriend before they took that friendship to another level. And Nadia had flirted with her for months without getting Lauren noticing that she was actually flirting until she explicitly told her so and asked her out.

Even though, Lauren Lewis was rather confidant once she entered a relationship with someone, she was completely clueless when it came to realize that someone could be interested in her that way. It's not that she didn't know that she was attractive, she wasn't confident about her physical assets as much as Bo could be, but she wasn't insecure either. But she didn't consider her geek speak, social awkwardness and workaholic tendency to be qualities potentially meant to attract eventual partner.

That was what was making her relationship with Bo so special, Bo loved when she geek out, she also found her social awkwardness kind of cute, and she loved the dedication that she had for her work. Even without having said the words _I love you_ , she felt that Bo loved her more than anyone she'd dated.

That was also the reason she suddenly believed in _Soulmate_ after having spent years thinking that it was just a crap made for fairy tales. Because she didn't need Bo to voice her feelings to feel how much she mattered to her, she just hoped that her girlfriend could also feel how much she loved her.

_Wait?_ her eyes widened when that new realization hit her out of nowhere _. Am I in love with Bo? After meeting her only six days ago and dating her since only a few hours, is that even possible to fall in love so quickly?_ _Is that even healthy to give her my heart already? Is that..._ She stopped in her track and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt her body hitting something, wait, no, not something, someone.

"Lauren!"

Her eyes flew open when she heard her mother's surprised voice.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Lauren said.

"I'd also say that you were lost deep in thought." Lillian smiled.

Lauren's lips curled in a smile, her mother knew her too well, "Yup, that too."

"So, I haven't seen you since your sister told me, well, you know..." Lillian trailed off.

"I hope that you haven't given her a hard time... I know how much you hate lies."

"Actually, I apologized to her... and I wanna apologize to you too... I'm sorry to have put some kind of pressure on you with Evony... Besides, you didn't need any help to find happiness." Lillian chuckled slightly.

"Yeah... I guess." Lauren said, furrowing slightly her brow. She was happy with Bo, that was something she was sure of. But the logical part of brain kept yelling at her to slow down a bit, and she always listened her brain before her heart. _Maybe is it time to change that habit?_ She thought, although the idea of letting her heart ruling her life didn't feel safe, because it would mean that she wouldn't let logic guiding her decision anymore. It would mean that she would have to listen her heart and letting it choosing the path that she would take from now on.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Lillian asked, she knew her daughter enough to know that her creased brow could only mean that she was deep lost in thought, and she also knew that Lauren wasn't the kind of person to share her thoughts with others.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Lauren replied, not wanting to bother her mother.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Lauren stayed silent for a couple of seconds, until she realized that her mother was the best person to talk to when it came to love, soulmate and all that cheesy stuff that Lillian Lewis loved talking about. "Do you think that it's possible to fall in love in like six days?"

"I do believe that it's possible to fall in love in one second." Lillian smiled.

Lauren rolled slightly her eyes, "Mom! I'm serious..."

"And so I am." Lillian said, "I fell in love with your father at the first second I laid my eyes on him, and I know that it has been the same for him. That's the thing about Soulmate, two people just click together, and everything makes sense, as though they were meant to be together."

"I think that I'm in love with Bo... No, it's not that I think... I do know here..." Lauren said, placing her hand over her heart that was fluttering happily when she thought about Bo Dennis."That I am in love with her... But here." she continued, patting her temple with one finger."It keeps convincing me that I should be more careful about these feelings."

"Listen to your heart, always." Lillian replied in a firm and soft tone.

Lauren winced, "That doesn't sound safe."

"Do you feel safe with Bo?"

Lauren smiled, "Since the first second."

"So, you have your answer... I know that the scientist in you, struggle to shut off... And I am certain that your incredible hyperactive brain is an asset in almost every thing in life, but it won't help you when it comes to love... Because love is one the few things in life that cannot be explained… I am sure that you can find a lot of logical reasons to not embrace these feelings... but at the end of the day, no matter what you do, you can't stop your heart to feel what it feels."

Lauren contemplated her mother's words, she knew there were a lot of truths to them, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself to love Bo, she didn't want to anyway. Because even though, feeling loved felt amazing, loving someone that much felt even more incredible. It was mainly her feelings for Bo that warmed her heart in a pleasurable way since she met her, and that was knowing that these feelings were returned that made her the happiest that she had ever been.

Lauren smiled, her worries about these new unexpected feelings were lighter than previously. "You're a scientist too... how did you come to have that mindset?" she asked.

"You wanna know why I believe in fairy tales?" Lillian asked, and Lauren nodded."Because I am living one, with your father... Even though it hasn't been easy at first because my parents didn't approve of our relationship, but we fought for it because we knew that it was worth it."

_Worth it,_ these two words echoed in Lauren's mind. _Is being with Bo worth it?_ She didn't need to think twice about this answer. _Yes, no matter what could happen, being with Bo will always be worth it._

A smile formed on Lauren's lips as she pulled her mother in a hug, "Thank you, mom... You possibly saved me of screwing-up and breaking the heart of the woman I love... And mine too actually."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Lillian smiled, rubbing her daughter's back softly, she was happy at the fact that Lauren finally opened her heart to someone who deserved her. "That's why I'm here." she said while she slightly pulled away. "You know, I've got a good feeling about Bo when your sister introduced her to us... I think that's because deep down I knew that she was going to be part of our family, that she was going to be the one who gives you the happiness that you deserve so much."

"You know that we aren't married." Lauren chucked. "I mean, we've barely started dating."

"Well, give it time and you'll see that I am right." Lillian said with a little smirk.

Lauren smiled, the thought of getting married to Bo making her heart melting even though she knew that it was definitely too soon for that. She had accepted to listen her heart, but that didn't mean that she was planning on rushing a such important step.

"Before you start writing a cheesy novel about us, I'm gonna put my briefcase in my bedroom." Lauren quipped, although she had never been more grateful that her mother was exactly the way she was."When dinner will be served?"

"Pretty soon."

"Good." Lauren said before stepping away.

"Lauren?" she heard her mother's voice calling her.

Lauren spun around, "Yeah?"

"I am very happy for you." Lillian beamed.

"I know." Lauren smiled.

Shortly after, Lauren got down the stairs to find her sister and her brother in the living-room, sat on the couch as they played a video game that she didn't know, "Where's Bo?" she asked.

"She's building a snowman with Kenzi on the garden." Tamsin replied, too focused on her game to look at her.

Lauren smiled at that answer as she walked outside to join the two best friend in the garden. Her smile widened when she spotted them, crouched in front of a snowman that seemed strangely familiar to her, even though she couldn't quite place where she had seen it before.

As though she had sensed her girlfriend's presence nearby, Bo lifted her head to her and smiled at her, showing off her dimples, "Lauren."

"Lo, what do you think of our snowman?" Kenzi asked, raising her face from the snowman to look up at the blonde.

"He's perfect... But I get the feeling that I've already seen him somewhere." Lauren said, her brow slightly creased as she tried to get where she had seen it before.

"Of course, you've already seen him somewhere." Kenzi chuckled. "We have to give him a nose now... Bo-Bo can you watch out for Olaf until I get back... Mama Lewis promised me the best carrot."

"Sure, Kenz... Go ahead." Bo smiled.

Kenzi grinned as she quickly hopped on her feet and hurried into the house while Bo stood on her feet and walked to her girlfriend with a smile on her face that widened as she was getting closer to the blonde.

Lauren frowned, "Olaf?"

"Kenzi is obsessed with Disney movies." Bo smiled, snaking gently her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Okay… Now I do remember where I've seen that snowman before, although I've never seen the movie." Lauren said.

"Kenzi forced me to watch it with her at least a hundred times." Bo laughed, pulling her girlfriend closer to her.

"I admit that beside my Star-Trek marathons, I haven't taken the time to watch a movie in a very long time." Lauren said, draping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"We'll have a lot of occasions to do as many movie night as you want after this Holiday." Bo smiled, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from Lauren's face.

Lauren froze at this phrase and looked down, _what's gonna happen after the Holiday?_ she began wondering. _Bo's gonna get back to the country she's living, and I... I don't know what I'm gonna do..._ Sure, she had received a lot of jobs offer these last weeks, so she had more than the choice, she even probably had an offer close to where Bo lived. But she wasn't sure about what she wanted to do next, and making a such important choice based on someone that she met one week ago was making her kinda anxious. Even though she was willing to listen her heart, that didn't mean that she was going to stop using her brain that had saved her in more than one occasion. But even with her logic, the idea of being separated from her girlfriend was making her heart aching in a way that it had never ached before. _It's probably because it's the first time that I'm really in love. Why love is a such beautiful and complicated thing at the same time?_

"Hey... you okay?" she heard Bo's soft voice asking with concern while she felt a delicate hand caressing tenderly her cheek.

Lauren blinked, grateful that the soothing voice of her girlfriend and her warm touch helped her to stop her brain from short-circuiting. She raised her head to look up into Bo's eyes, and with the way she gazed lovingly and smiled softly at her, it was enough for Lauren to know that they were going to be okay.

"Yeah... I'm fine, just a little cold." she answered, her lips curled in a smile.

"Come here." Bo smiled, pulling her girlfriend in a hug to hold her close to her heart.

Lauren sighed blissfully as her girlfriend tightened gently her grip around her while she inhaled Bo's smell and basked in their warm embrace, feeling Bo's heart beating against her own, and with the way Bo's arms were protectively wrapped around her, Lauren realized that her girlfriend's feelings were as strong as hers. Yeah, for now, everything was perfect and that was the only important thing.

Bo smiled as she nuzzled into Lauren's hair and breathed her scent that she couldn't imagine her life without having it around anymore. She caressed her girlfriend's back and kissed softly her temple, and her heart fluttered when she felt the blonde tightening her embrace onto her. Bo had her own worries about the end of the holiday, but she knew that no matter what would happen, that would be worth it.

They were lost into their moment when they heard Kenzi's voice exclaiming joyfully, "Gosh, you girls are so cute together... I'm shipping you two so hard!"

Bo laughed softly at her best friend's antics while Lauren slightly pulled away from her girlfriend, "Shipping?" she frowned.

"Don't try to understand her." Bo chuckled as they stared at the Goth brunette who settled a carrot onto the snowman's face.

"Now he's truly perfect." Kenzi grinned before taking a photo with her phone. "Dinner is ready by the way." she said, looking at the newly couple before walking into the house.

Lauren spun her head to the brunette, "Ready to face my parents as my girlfriend?" she smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand into her own.

"I'm a bit nervous actually."

"Really?" Lauren chuckled.

"Yeah... I mean, I've seen your mom earlier on and she seemed fine... but... I don't know... I just…"

"Are you still afraid that you don't fit among us?"

"Kind of." Bo sighed, "I mean, it didn't bother me when they thought I was dating Tamsin because it wasn't real between us... But between you and me... It is."

"My parents don't care about social status, so you don't have to worry. Besides, my mom already loves you and she's very happy for us..." Lauren smiled."You are perfect like you are, honey." she spoke softly, squeezing gently her girlfriend's hand.

Bo's lips curled in a smile at her girlfriend's reassuring words, "You are truly great when it comes to make me feel special, my love."

Lauren's heart skipped a beat at this new term of endearment, _my love_ , she repeated in her mind, loving the way it had sounded when Bo had said it. She smiled as she cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her free hand and connected their lips in a sweet kiss, relishing in her fruity taste, until she pulled away. "Do you know that your lips taste like strawberry?" she asked, her lips tugged in a smile.

"That's the taste of my chapstick." Bo replied amused as she entwined her fingers with her girlfriend's.

"Don't change it, I love it." Lauren smiled, shifting closer to capture once more the soft lips of her wonderful girlfriend.

Bo smiled into the kiss, until she smoothly slid her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and glided one of her arms around her waist, gently bringing her even closer to her body as their tongue mingled deliciously together.

Lauren moaned quietly into the kiss that she wished would have last forever. Kissing Bo Dennis and being as close as she could to the brunette was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And even though, their relationship was still pretty new, Lauren didn't have any trouble to picture the rest of her life with this incredible woman. Her heart raced as every time she realized that she probably had found, "the one," without even trying to even look out for it beforehand. That thought was enough to convince her even deeper that Bo was her soulmate, because she hadn't desperately wanted to fall in love, but it had happened anyway. And Lauren wouldn't want to have it any other way.

As they slowly broke their breathtaking kiss, Lauren couldn't resist giving a soft lingering kiss on her girlfriend's lips before slightly stepping away from her.

When they parted, Bo pressed softly her own lips, as she often did after they kissed, as though she wanted to keep savoring her girlfriend's taste for as long as she could. "Now, I am ready." she breathed out.

"Let's go." Lauren smiled before tugging them into the house.

When they walked into the living-room, their hands linked together, they didn't miss all the look and smile aimed at them.

Bo furrowed her brow, "Is it me or everyone's staring at us?"

"That's because we make a great couple." Lauren smirked, kissing quickly her girlfriend's cheek."I'm pretty sure that everyone's shipping us."

"You have no idea what you just say, do you?" Bo laughed.

"Nope." Lauren smiled, stepping closer to the table, her girlfriend's hand firmly but softly into her own.

"There they are!" Lillian beamed when they took their usual seat next to each other around the table.

Kenzi propped her elbow onto the table and leaned her chin against her palm, she smiled widely as she said in a sing-song voice, "My favorite couple!"

Bo laughed softly and Lauren smiled at her girlfriend's best friend, happy that being with Bo meant having Kenzi in her life, with the two brunettes around her, she was sure that her life could never get boring.

Although, Lauren had been able to stop overthinking what would happen after the end of the holiday for a little while, her worries came back for front into her mind when Kenzi began talking about the internship that she was going to do at the beginning of the new year. That had been the reminder that made her realize that they had only a few days left together. After the holiday, they would leave their uncomplicated bundle of happiness to join the real world. A world that she wasn't eager to discover, and even though, she just wanted to enjoy the rest of the holiday, she couldn't stop the fear that her newfound happiness could be taken away from her already.

Later in the evening when they joined Lauren's bedroom, Bo pulled her girlfriend into a hug as soon as the blonde had closed the door. She hadn't missed how much Lauren had seemed absent during the dinner, more than that, she hadn't missed how worried or sad she also seemed to be since then. And she discovered how much seeing Lauren unhappy broke her heart. The only thing that she wanted was to find a way to make her feel better, but she didn't even know what was bringing her girlfriend down in the first place. Even though Lauren's arms were tightly wrapped her as though she was afraid of letting her go, Bo could feel that her girlfriend had relaxed into their embrace, but her breathing sounded kind of unsteady, and Bo could have sworn that she could see her brain racing as much as she felt her heart beating fast while they were engulfed in a hug.

Bo nuzzled into her girlfriend's hair for long minutes before kissing her temple tenderly, "You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" she spoke quietly as she rubbed softly Lauren's back.

Lauren slightly pulled away to look into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes, "I really can't hide anything from you, right?" she smiled.

"Well, you can try but it probably wouldn't work. I have amazing observation skills." Bo said.

"And yet you hadn't noticed that I was into you until I kissed you." Lauren teased.

Bo chuckled, "That's not the same thing at all. Besides, don't think that I don't notice what you're trying to do."

"And what am I trying to do?" Lauren smirked, draping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"You're trying to draw the focus away from you, so that I forget that you're upset, but I'm sorry it's not gonna work." Bo said, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. "Even though you're beautiful when you're upset, I like better when you're happy."

Lauren creased her brow, "I'm beautiful when I'm upset?"

"You are beautiful all the time, Lauren... I don't know how you do that, but that's true." Bo smiled."Anyway, I want you to be happy, love."

Lauren's heart fluttered again when she heard her girlfriend's calling her _love_. It was the first time that she felt so loved and protected by someone, and she knew that it would take some time before getting used to it. "I am happy." she smiled."You make me happier than I've ever been."

"And I plan on keeping doing that." Bo beamed."But I want you to know that I'm here if you wanna talk what whatever is bothering you right now… It's not because we are dating that you have to tell me everything that going on in your life or in your mind... But I care about you a lot, Lauren... So, I'm here for you, for whatever you might need."

Tears brimmed into Lauren's eyes at her girlfriend's words, "What did I do to deserve you?" she blurted.

Bo furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"It's just... You treat me exactly like I've always wanted to be treated in a relationship... And I care a lot about you too, you have taken a huge place in my life." _and in my heart_ , she thought before continuing, "since we met... and... I'm afraid of losing you, Bo... I don't wanna lose what we have... I can't picture my life without having you in it anymore." she said, her voice quavering while some tears spilled from her eyes as she spoke.

Bo's heart ached of seeing Lauren cry, she fought her own tears when they began pricking her eyes and softly caught her girlfriend's tears with her thumbs to dry them with gentleness. "Shh… You don't have to worry about that." she said quietly, caressing Lauren's cheeks."I don't wanna be without you either... I'm not going anywhere."

Lauren smiled, her eyes glistening, "As much as I'd love to believe you with the way you're looking at me right now... we both know that it's not true, honey... We don't even have one week ahead of us before you have to go back to Canada with Tamsin and Kenzi... perhaps, I could eventually go with you... I mean, if you'll have me of course... I'm sure I won't have trouble to find work."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea... I mean, I'd love to have you where I live, and maybe you can go back with us to celebrate the new year, but I don't want you to make a such important decision concerning your future just to be with me." Bo said, softly taking Lauren's hand into her own. "I want you to make the choice that will make you the happiest... and whatever you'll choose, I'll support you and I'll be proud of you."

"Do you really think that a long distance relationship can work?"

"If you'll have me, yes." Bo smiled."I'm not saying that it's gonna be easy... But I do know that it's worth it... It can work if we put enough effort to make it work... And when the time will be right, we'll take the next step."

"And the next step is?" Lauren spoke, her lips curled in a smile.

"Living together... But we have time before that. As much as I believe in us, I think that we shouldn't rush our relationship. I don't have a lot of experiences when it comes to love, but I think that moving slowly and carefully is the best way of making it work."

Lauren smiled, once again Bo used the word love to talk about their relationship, even though her girlfriend was new at this, Lauren thought that she should definitely write a book titled _How saying_ _I love You without actually saying it_. And once again Lauren felt more loved than ever. "For someone who doesn't have a lot of experience, I'd say that you're doing pretty great." she laughed.

"Well, you inspire me, Lauren Lewis." Bo smiled, "I was serious when I asked you to be my girlfriend. So the end of the holiday doesn't mean the end of us, far from it actually... It's gonna be the beginning of something great, I'm sure of that... You just have to believe in it."

"I believe in it..." Lauren said, her eyes glossy.

Bo smiled as she brought her palm to Lauren's cheek and cupped it tenderly, "We'll figure out how to make this work later, but it's gonna okay... I promise."

"I do believe in you, and I definitely believe in us." Lauren beamed.

Bo beamed back at her girlfriend before connecting their lips in a awe-inspiring kiss, their tongue mingling together in a dance they had become familiar with, without getting tired of it. They could never get tired of each other.

Lauren moaned slightly into the kiss when she felt her girlfriend tangling her hand into her hair while she wrapped her arm around Bo and placed her hand behind her back to pull her as she close as she could.

Breathless, they rested their forehead together for long minute until they gazed at each other, trying to communicate their feelings without words.

_I love you,_ these words were on the tip of Lauren's tongue, she felt them, she wanted to say them, she wanted her girlfriend to know that she felt that way about her. But she wasn't the kind of person for whom saying those words came naturally. Still, she wanted to express her feelings in a way that would let Bo know how she felt. So, she softly took her girlfriend's hand into her own and brought it to her heart that was beating faster than usual under the weight of her emotions. After she'd placed Bo's hand over her heartbeat and covered it with her own, she said quietly, "This one beats for you."

Bo smiled, understanding what her girlfriend was doing, saying I love you without using those words. Something that she had been trying to do since she realized her feelings, and from her girlfriend response to it, she knew that she had succeeded in doing so. Her smile widened when Lauren entwined their fingers together. "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us." she spoke softly.

"Neither do I." Lauren said, "But how about we focus on the present right now?" she drawled suggestively.

"Deal." Bo smirked, cupping her girlfriend's cheek to draw her in a searing kiss as she dragged them to the bed.

Hours later, Lauren was above her girlfriend after they had both climaxed at the same time when she pulled the brunette in a scorching kiss. She moaned into Bo's mouth as she felt her girlfriend wrapping tightly but tenderly her arms around her body, bringing her even closer to her than she already was while their tongue glided against each other in delicious caresses.

When they slowly parted, Lauren couldn't resist giving another sweet kiss to the soft lips of her girlfriend. She smiled when she saw Bo pressing softly her own lips while her eyes were still closed until she opened them and beamed at her.

"You are the best kisser ever." Bo spoke quietly.

"It's not the first time you're saying that." Lauren chuckled.

Bo smiled, admiring her magnificent girlfriend, "It's worth repeating." she said, cupping gently her cheeks to connect their lips in another loving kiss.

"You have the softest lips ever." Lauren said, brushing her fingers against her lips until she noticed that her makeup had drooled a little bit."But I'm sorry to tell you that your makeup isn't on point as usual."

Bo slightly furrowed her brow and spun slightly to look at her reflection in the mirror that was in front of the bed. She winced when she saw the black spots under her eyes, until she turned to her girlfriend and smiled, "That's probably the sign that it's time for you too see me without it."

"Really?" Lauren spoke enthusiast.

Bo nodded, "Just promise me that you won't break-up with me."

Lauren rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "As if I could ever wanna break-up with you."

"Promise?" Bo spoke, showing some uncertainty and vulnerability in her voice.

"I promise." Lauren smiled, giving a reassuring kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

Bo smiled as she untangled herself from her girlfriend's embrace and hopped off the bed to slide a red kimono around her to cover her nakedness. "I'll be right back." she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Lauren had covered herself with her pajama when Bo walked back into the bedroom, her face free of any makeup for the first time. Lauren was awestruck at this sight, she already knew that Bo would have been as beautiful without makeup, but she hadn't expected the fact that she could have been even more beautiful. She could have never imagined that her girlfriend would have been even more stunning. If that was possible, Lauren found herself falling even more in love for the incredible woman who was standing in front of her. She also felt lucky and privileged to be one of the few allowed to see her girlfriend as she truly was.

"You're staring." Bo said, her lips curled in a smile.

"You're so beautiful." Lauren finally uttered, her gaze deep on her girlfriend. "Come here." she said, waving her hand.

Bo smiled as she strolled to the bed and sat onto the edge. Her smile widened when Lauren brought her hands to her face and brushed it softly as she admired each one of her features. "I take that you're not disappointed." she chuckled.

"You're even more beautiful." Lauren beamed, her hand resting on her girlfriend's cheek."I didn't know that it was even possible." she whispered, connecting their lips in a breathtaking kiss. "I hope that you allow me to see you like this more often."

"You can see me like this as much as you want, my love." Bo smiled.

"Good, because as doctors, I have to tell you that wearing makeup all the time isn't healthy for your skin."

"Got it, Doc." Bo laughed before yawning.

"How about we sleep now?" Lauren spoke.

"Sounds perfect." Bo smiled.

"Come here." Lauren whispered, pulling her girlfriend into her arms as she settled herself on her back and wrapped protectively her arms around the brunette.

Bo sighed blissfully as she adjusted her position between her girlfriend's arms and draped one of her arms across her body before burying her face into the crook of her neck. She felt safer than ever while she basked in the warmth Lauren provided her and inhaled her vanilla scent until she fell asleep.

The next day, after they had taken a fresh morning walk under the snow, they were on their way to the mansion, their arms linked as they strolled. "What would you like to do for the rest of day?" Lauren asked.

"Well... I've been thinking of something since a few days, and um... you don't have to accept if that makes you uncomfortable... but..."

Lauren chuckled, relieved that she wasn't the only one to be socially awkward in this relationship. She stopped in her track, making her girlfriend stop too, "What is it, honey?"

"I'd very much like if you could play some piano for me." Bo smiled.

Lauren's eyes slightly widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah... I've heard you play a few days ago, and I've been astonished by your talents."

"How do you know that it was me who played?" Lauren asked, her eyes twinkling in curiosity.

"I might have peered inside the doorway." Bo replied. "I felt drawn to the sound before I even knew that it was you, and then I saw you... and I felt more captivated than I've ever been... And then I've been overwhelmed by my feelings for you, so I ran away."

Lauren's heart fluttered at her girlfriend's admission, she also felt drawn to Bo at the first second she met her, and she realized yesterday -when she thought about the fact that being with Bo Dennis felt like home- that it was her love for the brunette that had given her back the desire to play again.

"Let's do this." Lauren said, taking her girlfriend's hand into her own before leading them into the mansion.

A little while later, after Lauren had sat in front of the piano, Bo took a seat in front of her and stared at her with a beaming smile.

"So, what do you want me to play?" Lauren asked.

"Um... honestly, I don't have a lot of knowledge when it comes to this... So, what about the song that I've heard a few days ago."

"Anything you want." Lauren smiled before she looked down and began delicately hitting the keys.

A smile on her face, Bo gazed at the woman she loved, even more amazed by her talents than the first time she heard it. Because at that moment, she was playing for her. Bo didn't know the song and even though it hadn't any lyrics, she could tell that this song felt like the most romantic ever, it could definitely have been the soundtrack of a movie. Out of Lauren's talent, Bo was also wonderstruck at her beauty, a state that wasn't unknown to her, because she was awed in front of Lauren Lewis since she had laid her eyes on her for the first time. As she focused on the atmosphere that the song brought, the smile that hadn't left her kept widening when she began thinking about how much she felt like the luckiest woman of the world that this wonderful woman was her girlfriend. Before her path crossed with Lauren, Bo had never thought much about romance, or more accurately, she had never thought of it in a positive manner. Meeting Lauren had changed a lot of her perspective in life. Even though they were no guarantees that her happiness would last forever, Bo was willing to take the risk of having her heart broken one day. She would rather much suffering than spending the rest of her life pushing back the best thing that had ever happened to her, wondering what could have happened if she had taken the big leapt that would have changed her life. She had chosen to take that leapt a few days ago, and no matter what the future had in store, the present was worth living for.

While Lauren finished slowly to play the song that she knew better than any others, she lifted her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes. The smile that was plastered on the brunette's face was enough to warm her heart better than any music notes ever could. She smiled softly at the woman she loved when she hit the final note of the song on the key, and chuckled when Bo began applauding her.

"That was beautiful!" Bo exclaimed, smiling widely. "As beautiful as you."

"Sweet talker." Lauren smiled, "Come here." she said, patting the spot next to her in front of the piano.

"You don't expect me to play, aren't you?" Bo spoke as she shifted to sit next to her girlfriend, "Because I might disappoint you... Unless you offer to teach me?"

"Why not?" Lauren laughed, "But I have to warn you, it's not a teaching that happens overnight. It's taken me years of practice to get the level I have."

"When did you start?"

"Um... I was about four. It's my mom who has taught me, she started when she was pretty young too. She had never pressured us into following her in her passion though… I've been the only one to have an interest for this actually, so she was thrilled to make me learn everything she knew."

"What was the song you've just played? I'm pretty sure that I've never heard it before... I mean until a few days ago."

"You most definitely haven't." Lauren chuckled."I'm the one who wrote it actually."

"Really?" Bo spoke surprise.

"Yeah... I was fourteen, and it was a gift for my parents. For their twenties years of marriage actually. It sort of become their official song since then. I even recorded it specially for them.

Bo smiled as Lauren told her the origin of that song, she was even more impressed to know that it had been created by her girlfriend. But she couldn't help a twinge of sadness to settle in the pit of her stomach when she thought about the marriage of her own parents, or more accurately... about how it ended. As though she'd sensed her change of mood, she felt her girlfriend taking her hand into hers and squeezing it gently.

"You okay, honey?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... what you've said about your parents… It's made me think of mine actually." Bo replied.

"Wanna talk about it? You haven't told me much about your family."

"There's not much to say... They split when I was ten, and I haven't seen my father since then."

"I'm sorry." Lauren said, rubbing circles over the back of Bo's hand in a manner that she hoped comforting.

"It was a long time ago." Bo shrugged, trying to focus on how relaxing any slight physical contact with Lauren felt."At least, I have a good mom… Anyway, I'm far from being the only one who went through this kind of childhood unfortunately."

"That doesn't mean that you're not allowed to still be hurt." Lauren spoke softly.

"The thing is... I hadn't even seen it coming. I hadn't realized that they weren't happy together until they told me they were going to divorce. It was one day after our last Christmas together." Bo said, feeling tears pricking her eyes when she recalled that memory. "I've been hating Christmas ever since... Even though being here with you, it makes me reconsider my opinion on this Holiday." she said, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Really?" Lauren smiled.

"Yeah... It's like I can feel the Christmas' magic again. As though my past doesn't hurt me as much as it did before I met you... I mean, even though I feel some kind of sadness when I think about all the thing that I would've like to have… Two parents who love each other, siblings that support each other through hard times... But I rather focus on the amazing things that I have. I have Kenzi who's my family, I have a mom who loves me, I have a grandfather who has always taken care of us... I mean, It could've been worse."

"You have a positive way to look at thing." Lauren smiled."That's a good quality to move forward."

"I'm trying to always look at the bright side." Bo said, her lips curled in slight smile as she felt lighter than previously.

"If you don't mind me asking... why you don't spend Christmas with your mother, or your grandfather?"

"My grandfather own a pub that he really struggles to leave, even for one day. And my mom… well, she truly hates Christmas, and I don't think she's ever gonna make peace with that. When I was a kid, she's made an effort at celebrating it, but I could feel that her heart wasn't in it, and mine wasn't either to be honest... When I met Kenzi, we stopped celebrating it together, and she chose to spend that day buried in her work instead."

"Is that because of what happened between your parents that you never wanted to have a serious relationship before me?"

"I guess that having my mom telling me for many years that relationships were a waste of time and energy didn't help me to want to try… But that wasn't the only reason though, I also didn't wanna have a serious relationship with a random person I wouldn't feel anything special for just for the sake of having a relationship."

"I can definitely relate to that sentiment." Lauren chuckled. "I guess that in a way I've been influenced by my parents too, and that why I've struggled to really give my heart to someone before you."

Bo smiled at Lauren's words, she maybe hadn't said _I love you_ yet, but she had already said it implicitly. Although, She frowned slightly as she didn't understand why Lauren's parents made her struggle to give her heart to anyone. Lillian and Andrew Lewis looked like that couple straight out of a fairy tale. "What do you mean?" she asked, wanting to know more about the woman she loved.

"Well, you've seen my parents, they look like that kind of couple we see in these cheesy Christmas movies... But even though they're cheesy, I've always longed for that kind of relationship. I've always dreamed of meeting someone special at the most unexpected time, someone who would turn my world upside down, someone who would me want to take risks. Someone who would make me as happy as my work does. But I've never felt that before meeting you… I'm just glad to know that we won't go through the same kind of obstacles they went through when they started dating." When Lauren noticed the curiosity into her girlfriend's eyes, she continued. "My father doesn't really come from the same world as my mother, he was actually a pretty poor guy when he was young, but that didn't stop my mother to fall madly in love with him at the first second she laid her eyes on him... But my grandparents however, didn't see their relationship in a good way, they wanted my mom to marry a guy that would come from a family as rich as them, or even richer… So when they began pressuring her into marrying a guy like that, that they had chosen actually, she didn't hesitate to cut ties with them, and she ran away with my father, they both worked side job while they were med student... I think, it's shortly after they got married that my grandparents came back to them and finally accepted their relationship… But my mom still felt certain resentment towards them to not have realized from the start that marrying someone out of love was better than choosing a partner based on social status."

"Where are they now?" Bo asked, slightly worried. "Your grandparents, I mean."

"They travel around the world since they have stopped working." Lauren replied, understanding that her girlfriend was anxious about what they could think of her."I doubt you'll meet them before a very long time, they barely visit us. But if they do visit us, you can be sure that my mom would defend you and Kenzi, if they ever dare frowning at you."

"I'm sure she would." Bo chuckled. "Now I understand better why your parents aren't the snotty rich peeps Kenzi and I always pictured. I guess that where we come from doesn't define what we become."

"You are full of wisdom, Bo Dennis." Lauren smiled.

"That's the effect you have on me, Lauren Lewis." Bo said with a cheeky grin as she softly squeezed her girlfriend's hand that was still in hers."Besides, you aren't so bad yourself when it comes to being wise."

"That's the effect love has on me." Lauren beamed, until her eyes slightly widened when she realized what she said, "I... I mean." _oh, screw it, there's nothing wrong with putting into words the feelings that we're sure our heart feel,_ she thought, staring deeply at her girlfriend."What I mean is that I love you, I am in love with you… A few years ago, I lost any desire to sit there and playing, but when I met you... I've not only felt the desire to do it again, I felt the need too… I am so in love with you that I feel as though you have awoken something in me that has been asleep for a very long time... And you also unlocked something that I've always longed to feel… I didn't even think that it was possible to fall for someone so quickly, but I did... I love you so much, Bo Dennis. " she said in a shaky but assured voice as all the love she felt for the woman in front of her was reflected in her sparkling eyes.

Bo sucked a breath as she processed the words that her girlfriend had said, she wasn't surprised by them, but her heart fluttered at the happiness of how good it felt to hear them. Tears brimmed in her twinkling eyes as she gazed at the woman she loved.

Even though, Bo seemed happy, since her girlfriend was speechless, Lauren wasn't certain of the effect that her declaration had."Sorry... was it too soon to say that?" she asked a little unsure.

The happiest grin took place on Bo's face as she caressed softly the back of Lauren's hand, "No, not at all... I've been wanting to tell you what I feel for you since the first time we kissed, but I didn't want to scare you, so I try to make you understand my feelings subtly." She cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her free hand. "I love you too, Lauren Lewis." she whispered before connecting their lips in the most loving kiss they had ever shared.

Lauren smiled into the kiss as she savored the taste of the woman she loved. Although, words weren't always needed to know what the other felt, hearing them warmed her heart, as though it made their love more concrete somehow.

When they parted, Bo pressed her lips together, still relishing Lauren's taste until she opened her eyes to meet her girlfriend's beaming smile.

"So um..." Lauren spoke."Is that what love feels like? I mean... it feels like..."

"It feels like home." Bo said, her lips curled in a smile.

"Yeah..." Lauren smiled.

They beamed at each other, their hands joined softly, their gaze locked together, and their heart fuller than ever. They didn't know what the future had in store for them, but Bo and Lauren weren't scared of it. Because they were sure of one thing at this very moment. They had found a home into each other's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Bo and Lauren strolled through the corridor, their hands linked together and a smile on their face that hadn't faded away since they had declared their love for each other in the music room earlier on.

Bo was happier than she had ever been, even though she hadn't needed for Lauren to tell her that she loved her to feel the sentiments that the blonde had for her, she felt relieved after hearing them. Because she was now sure that hadn't seen only the reflection of her own feelings into Lauren's eyes, which meant that she was now certain that her girlfriend felt exactly the same way about her. And that fact alone was enough to erase the bit of worries about the outcome of the holiday that had lingered in her mind for the past few days. No matter what would happen once they would get back to the "real world", Bo was sure that their love for one another would be stronger than any obstacle life could put on their way.

Her smile widened when she began rubbing softly her fingers over the back of Lauren's hand as their hands were interlaced. She spun her head to look into her girlfriend's direction and gazed at her with all the love she felt.

As though she had felt her girlfriend's stare on her, Lauren spun too and fixed her gaze onto the brunette's, her smile widened at the view of her wonderful girlfriend who looked at her, her eyes full of twinkles.

They stopped walking as they were lost into each other's eyes for long minutes with a beaming smile lightening their face and reflecting the happiness they both felt at this very moment.

"Hello, BoLo!" They heard Kenzi speaking joyfully, yanking them out of their eye-love-making as the Goth brunette liked to call it.

Lauren blinked twice, forcing herself to get back to reality and keeping herself to gently push Bo against the nearest wall to ravish every inch of her body. She turned her head to her girlfriend's best friend and smirked at her with an eyebrow raise, "Let me guess, that's our ship name?"

"You learn fast." Kenzi smiled widely. "So, Tam-Tam, D-man and I, have planned to go out and party tonight. Wanna join?"

"Depends of where you're going." Lauren said, even though she liked party sometimes, she always did her best to avoid crowded places full of people with no notion of what personal space was.

"We're going at Acacia's. Tamsin says it's the best pub in the world."

"And she's right." Lauren smiled before turning to her girlfriend."What do you say?"

"I'm in." Bo spoke, her lips tugged in a smile.

"Change into more festive clothes." Kenzi said, "Tamsin told me it's karaoke night." she added before walking away.

"Karaoke night?" Lauren spoke, her voice squeaking slightly. "I'm not sure it was a good idea all of a sudden."

"I'm sure you're a great singer." Bo smiled."You have a real talent with music."

"Not when it comes to singing in public. I did try it when I was fifteen, and no freaking sound came out of my mouth."

"What happened?"

"I dunno, but I ran out of the stage, and I haven't left my room for like an entire week after that incident." Lauren winced as the memory of that day came back into her mind.

"Well, you don't have to sing tonight if you don't want to." Bo smiled, snaking her arm around her girlfriend's waist."Can I sing you a love song though?"

"You're serious?" Lauren laughed.

"Yeah... I love you and I wanna tell it to the world." Bo beamed."But only if you're okay with that. I know that some people aren't comfortable with public displays of affection. I mean, I wasn't before you, probably 'cause I've never loved anyone that way before you. But... um... maybe you aren't comfortable with that. I mean, with me... declaring my deep love for you with a microphone for anyone to hear."

"You're rambling." Lauren chuckled amused.

"Well, I wasn't like that before meeting you either... Love really does change us, I guess." Bo said, showing off her cute dimples with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Lauren smiled."And you're allowed to sing for me anytime you want, in public or not, whatever."

Bo beamed as she dragged her girlfriend closer to her and pulled her in a breathtaking kiss.

Lauren smiled into the kiss as she brought her hand to Bo's cheek and cupped it with her palm to caress it softly as their tongue mingled together in the most loving dance.

When they pulled away, they rested their forehead together, Bo pressed her lips together and Lauren smiled at this gesture before shifting her face slightly away to look into her girlfriend's beautiful eyes.

Bo sucked a breath as Lauren's approached her face closer to hers and captured her lips in a lingering soft kiss.

"Gosh, I love when you do that." Bo whispered, staring at her girlfriend.

"What?" Lauren smiled, caressing tenderly Bo's cheek.

"When you give me a soft kiss after we shared a breathtaking one." Bo beamed, her eyes sparkling with love.

"I'm glad you like that 'cause I really could never get enough of you, my love." Lauren beamed, catching again her girlfriend's lips with her own in a sweet kiss. "Let's get ready." she smiled, squeezing gently Bo's hand that was still in hers before leading them to her bedroom.

A little while later, they were into Lauren's bedroom, Bo was covered with a lacy red bra and matching panties as she stood in front of the bed and positioned her suitcase onto it to search which dress wearing, unaware that her girlfriend devoured her with her eyes.

Lauren swallowed with difficulty her dry throat and clenched her thighs, trying to choke back her building arousal and focusing on the task at hand. But she really didn't know how she was supposed to search what outfit picking for tonight while Bo stood in her room, so close to her bed, with such lack of clothes covering her magnificent body. Especially when she was bent in a manner that showed off her heavenly breast in the most perfect way. Lauren felt mildly ashamed to be that superficial, but the sight was too mind-blowing to make her lingering on that feeling. She yearned to touch her girlfriend again, she longed to make-love to her again, she wanted too…

"You okay?" She heard Bo's voice asking amused, taking her out of her thoughts.

Lauren blinked quickly and shook her head slightly, she blushed, realizing that she had been caught ogling the brunette. "Yeah... I'm fine." she smiled. "But how am I supposed to focus on something when you're showing off your masterpieces of boobs straight into my face?"

"You're such a boobs' girl." Bo laughed, strolling to her girlfriend without bothering to put clothes on beforehand.

"I wasn't before meeting you, I mean... um... not that much at least." Lauren smiled as Bo wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer to her.

"Mmm, really?" Bo raised her an eyebrow as she gently dragged her girlfriend even closer to her chest.

Lauren's breath hitched when she felt her breasts pressed against Bo's, she glanced at the perfect cleavage that her lacy red bra gave her and looked up at her girlfriend. She nodded her head, a smile took place on her face.

Bo smirked, approaching her face from her girlfriend's to whisper in her ear, "I don't mind it at all."

Lauren closed her eyes at the feeling of Bo's hot breath against her skin, the tension between her thighs even stronger than previously. She gasped when her girlfriend caught her earlobe between her teeth and bit it softly before releasing it.

"Besides," Bo spoke quietly, gazing profoundly at her with a smirk. "We all have our weakness."

Lauren gulped and bit her own lips before asking with a matching smirk, "What's yours?"

Bo's smirk widened, "Your neck." she replied before diving into the crook of Lauren's neck and inhaling her scent before scattering kisses over her sensitive skin.

"Bo." Lauren huffed and closed her eyes again as Bo's mouth began exploring every inch of her neck. She moaned quietly as she struggled to contain her increasing arousal under her girlfriend's steamy and loving kisses until she wheezed when she felt the brunette sucking at her pulse point. "Bo... I... Mmm... I think that you should stop doing that right now." she said in a breathy voice.

Bo tugged her face away from Lauren's neck and looked into her eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong... absolutely nothing... but... um." Lauren started with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "But if you keep kissing my neck... I will let you take me against the nearest wall, and then, I will drag you to the bed to return the favor."

Bo smiled, bringing her palm to Lauren's cheek,"That doesn't sound like a bad plan." she said, taking a stand of blonde hair away from her girlfriend's face. "That does sound like a pretty good one actually."

Lauren chuckled softly, "Yeah... but that plan doesn't include going out with the others like we have planned."

"I'm sure they can have fun without us." Bo smirked, pulling her girlfriend even closer to her before catching her lips in a searing kiss.

Lauren moaned quietly into the kiss as her tongue mingled with Bo's in exquisite addictive and arousing caresses, their body pressed together in a perfect way, as though they were like two puzzle pieces who had finally found each other.

When they became breathless, their lips parted but they refused to lose the close proximity of their body and rested their forehead together as they tried to calm down their racing heart.

"I'm so tempted to stay here tonight and making-love to you all night long." Lauren whispered.

"But?" Bo smiled amused, knowing that there was a but in there somewhere.

Lauren slightly pulled away from her girlfriend, even though Bo's arms were still wrapped around her, "But I don't want my family to find out that you've turned me into a freaking sex addict." she said in an assured tone.

Bo smirked with an eyebrow raise, "A sex addict, huh?"

"A Bo Dennis addict if I wanna be more accurate." Lauren smiled.

A grin took place on Bo's face at her girlfriend's words, "Well, we can make it up for that later."

Lauren looked down, browsing Bo's body with her eyes. She breathed out and looked up into her girlfriend's eyes, "You really need to put some clothes on though." she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Got it." Bo chuckled, loving the effect that she had on the usually so composed blonde. She kissed tenderly her cheek and strolled to the bed to search the perfect dress in her suitcase.

Lauren exhaled quietly, giving one last glance to her incredible girlfriend before spinning to her closet. She smirked when she spotted the perfect outfit that she was sure would have a striking effect on the brunette.

A while later, Bo was clad with a tight black dress and a silver jacket, while Lauren was dressed with gray leather pants and a green top when they walked into Acacia's pub, their hands linked as they began strolling to Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi who were already settled around a red booth.

"Wow! BoLo looks stunning tonight!" Kenzi -who was sitting on her boyfriend's lap- said.

Bo smiled, looking at her girlfriend beside her, she sucked a breath at this marvelous view, knowing from the way Lauren had smirked when she had walked into her bedroom earlier on with that outfit that she had picked it on purpose. Lauren Lewis appeared reserved at first glance, but once she was comfortable with someone, she was able to loosen up, and she allowed people to discover her true-self. Still, Bo was the only one to see the hot and bold side of her personality, and that made her feel the luckiest woman of the planet.

Lauren smiled back at her girlfriend when their eyes met, she also had been awestruck at the view of the woman she loved covered with a tight dress that clutched her luscious incredible curves perfectly. And it had taken her all the strength in the world to not cancel their plan tonight and staying at home instead to ravish her girlfriend in the way she longed to do it every time she laid her eyes on her.

"Are you making-love with your eyes again?" Kenzi spoke, interrupting their intense eye-contact.

Caught up in their silent intimate moment, Bo and Lauren snapped out of their reveries at the same time and turned their attention to the rest of the group before sitting around the booth.

As the night passed by, relaxing chats took place while customers of the pub took turn behind the microphones to either show off their talents or destroying classical songs.

"Holy shit balls! I swear I can feel my ears bleeding internally!" Kenzi exclaimed, patting her ears before taking a sip of her vodka.

"How about we show them how singing properly?" Dyson smiled, pulling his girlfriend who was still sitting on his lap even closer to him.

Kenzi beamed as she settled deeper into her boyfriend's embrace before connecting their lips in a loving kiss that quickly became heated.

Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the weird view of seeing her brother lost in a kissing-marathon and she cleared loudly her throat before the two lovebirds forgot that they weren't alone.

Kenzi slightly pulled away and smiled at her boyfriend before sliding off his lap.

When Dyson stood on his feet, he held one of his arms out to his girlfriend and smiled softly, "Let's go, my Rapunzel."

A beaming smile took place on Kenzi's face as she took Dyson's hand into her own.

Bo slightly furrowed her brow, "Rapunzel?"

"You'll understand in a few secs." Kenzi smirked to her best friend before spinning her attention to her boyfriend and leading them to the stage.

Indeed, it didn't take long for Bo to understand why Dyson nicknamed her best friend _Rapunzel_ when the first notes of the song _I See The Light_ from the movie _Tangled_ began resonating into the pub.

For everyone in the pub, this song felt like a breath of fresh air, because the adorable couple who sang it, did it flawlessly, as though they were truly Eugene and Rapunzel. They didn't even need to look at the lyrics that scrolled down on the screen, they simply started lovingly at each other, one of their hands joined with tenderness while their other hands tightly held the microphone as they used that song to declare their love for each other in front of everyone in the room.

For Bo and Lauren, hearing this song felt as emotional as for the couple who sang it. Every lyric landed straight to their heart. It was as though they had seen the light when they met each other, as if their desires and their dreams had become clear at the second they had decided to let their feelings led them. It was as if their world had shifted and everything felt different since they had kissed for the first time. It felt better, brighter, warmer. It was as though the fog and the heaviness of their heart had lifted since they had pronounced their first _I Love You_. When their hands joined like only two magnets attracted to each other could, they realized that as long as they were together, they were exactly where they were meant to be.

At the same moment, Bo and Lauren spun their head to each other, their gaze locked quickly and a beaming smile lit up their face as they intertwined the fingers of their joined hands together.

Tamsin smiled as she recorded that moment in video, and when the song ended, she laughed, "They're even cheesier than mom and dad." She turned her head to the other couple who gazed at each other with the same love Dyson and Kenzi had stared at one another when they had sung. "Or even cheesier than you." she sighed.

But Bo and Lauren were too lost into each other's eyes to hear her and the two women shifted closer to one another as their lips joined in an awe-inspiring kiss.

Tamsin creased her brow and scrunched her nose, she was happy for her siblings, but she was also tired of being the third wheel. She turned her head to the front door of the pub just at the moment Evony Fleurette Marquise walked into it. Her heart fluttered at the second she laid her eyes on her. Tamsin furrowed her brow at this odd feeling. She didn't even know her, she had already seen her on TV obviously, and of course, she had noticed how beautiful she was. But it was unlike her to feel her heart fluttering at the sight of someone, even more so, when she had never even talked to this person. She began sipping her glass a wine until she exhaled sharply. "I need a stronger drink." she said as she rose from the booth.

On their side, Bo and Lauren still kissed softly as they held each other close.

Lauren smiled against her girlfriend's lips, "You are my light, Bo Dennis." she said, caressing tenderly her cheek.

"And you are mine, my love." Bo beamed, leaning in to catch her girlfriend's lips in another sweet kiss.

"So, how were we?" They heard Kenzi asking enthusiast.

Bo and Lauren slightly jumped in surprise and pulled away from each other, their cheeks hot and red as they both were eager to be alone together.

"Great!" Lauren smiled.

"Straight out of a musical." Bo added, giving a thumb up to the couple.

"Yeah! We can apply for Broadway!" Kenzi smiled widely, high-fiving her boyfriend.

Shortly after, close to the counter, Tamsin glanced at the booth her siblings and their partner were, seeing that no one was kissing passionately, she decided that it was safe to join them again. She tightened her grip on her glass of whiskey mixed with maple syrup and looked down as she moved and began heading to them. She clamped her eyes shut when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized when she opened her eyes and realized that half of her glass had been splashed onto the black dress of the tall woman she had crashed into. She looked up and her eyes slightly widened, she swallowed, her heart fluttering at the view of Evony smiling at her.

"The least we can say is that you know how making an effect on someone when you introduce yourself, Tamsin Lewis." Evony said amused.

"I'm sorry." Tamsin repeated, even though she was relieved of not seeing a blink of anger into Evony's brown eyes. _Wow, she really has beautiful eyes,_ she thought as she admired the woman in front of her.

"It's okay." Evony waved her hand with a smile."I've been wanting to meet you actually."

Tamsin widened her eyes in surprise, "Really?" she spoke, feeling her heart bursting in a weird way.

Evony nodded. "I was disappointed when I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly to you at the winter ball. I'm glad to see you now." she smiled.

"Me too." Tamsin giggled nervously. "I... um... I'm sorry about your dress... let me..." she spoke, placing her glass onto the counter. She grabbed a green napkin and wiped the wet spots of Evony's dress until she started to be very close to her chest. She stared at Evony's breasts for a couple of seconds before clearing her throat and stopping herself before putting her hands in places they had no right to be. She laid the napkin back onto the counter and looked up to Evony who smirked amused at her. "I... um... I'll pay for the dry cleaner's."

"Don't bother." Evony laughed."I can pay for that myself."

"I'm sorry again, I can be such a klutz sometimes." Tamsin chuckled.

"I guess that clumsiness runs in your family." Evony smiled.

"Oh, right... You've got a date with my sister... I've forgotten about that." Tamsin clicked her tongue, jealousy coursing through her veins. She slapped herself mentally, first she felt weird flutters and now she felt an unjustified jealousy to mix with them. _What this freaking goddess has done to me?_ Tamsin wondered, her gaze deep on the brunette. _No one should have the right to be that beautiful anyway._

Evony spun her head to the booth she had noticed Lauren was sitting on earlier, and spotted her all cuddled up with the gorgeous brunette she had seen her dancing with at the winter ball. "Seems that her heart is already taken." she said, turning to Tamsin again, "By your girlfriend." she chuckled.

"Bo's never been my girlfriend actually... it's... a long story." Tamsin said, even though she had a feeling that Evony already knew that from the way she had said the word _girlfriend_.

"That's her loss." Evony smirked.

Tamsin stared at her speechless, Evony was definitely flirting with her, but for the first time in her life, Tamsin had no idea how flirting back, and that was frustrating her, because she so wanted to make Evony understand that she wanted to get to know her better.

"Can I offer you a drink sometime soon?" Evony smiled.

Tamsin's lips curled in a smile, "Shouldn't we do that the other around? You know... um... considering the fact that I've ruined your probably very expensive dress."

"I'm sure that you'll find a way to make it up for that." Evony smirked mischievously."But for now, I think that it's going to be my turn soon to show off my incredible talents behind the microphone… Speaking of that, I haven't seen you on stage tonight."

"I don't sing. I am terrible at it actually."

Evony laughed, "Yeah, like more than half of the people present here."

"You've got a point." Tamsin smiled."But instead of making a fool of myself, I rather record an embarrassing video and make fun of people."

Evony raised her eyebrow and chuckled, "I knew that we were going to get along well you and me… So, um… it's my turn to shine, make sure to listen to me."

"I won't make fun of you, promise."

"You won't have any reason to anyway." Evony chuckled. "You can record me though." she smirked before stepping away. "See you soon, Tamsin."

Tamsin's heart fluttered at the way Evony had pronounced her name. She smiled as she watched her walking away from her and grabbed her almost empty glass before heading to her booth, without knocking into anyone this time. Although at that very moment, she couldn't have been more grateful of her occasional awkwardness.

Lauren eyed her sister when she sat beside her, Tamsin had a relaxed happy expression that she wasn't used to see on her sister, and seeing it, warmed her heart.

Noticing her sister's stare on her, Tamsin turned her face to look at her and frowned, "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem... um... nothing." Lauren smiled, knowing that if she mentioned that her sister seemed happier than when she left earlier, Tamsin would do her best to play the tough girl again and hiding her true feelings.

"Is that Evony Fleurette Marquise?" Kenzi spoke when the famous actress took place onto the stage.

"You've had a date with her, right?" Bo asked her girlfriend.

"It didn't mean anything." Lauren chuckled."I just wanted to distract myself from you."

"And how did it go?" Bo smirked.

"For the distracting part, terrible." Lauren laughed."But I've got a friend out of this, and considering where our relation is at now... I am more than great."

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's cheek softly before entwining their fingers.

Evony spoke, "So, I dedicate this song to a special person that I barely know to be honest. But I hope that it will change soon." She smiled before the first note of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ surrounded the place.

As the song passed by, it became even more intelligible for Tamsin that Evony sang for her. But instead of feelings annoyed and embarrassed by this as she would normally do in a situation like that, she felt proud and even happier than a few minutes ago. She smiled. Evony stared deeply at her with beaming smile and she was an incredible good singer. It was also crystal clear for anyone around the booth -and probably everyone in the pub too- that Evony was singing for Tamsin.

When the song ended, Kenzi stopped recording the video and exclaimed joyfully, "I guess our Tam-Tam has a secret admirer." she frowned at her own words. "Well, not really secret, but you got me."

"Of course, we do, baby." Dyson smiled, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Gosh, that's my turn now." Bo breathed out, suddenly anxious, not really about singing in public, but she truly hoped that she had chosen the right song because she wanted to be sure that with it, Lauren would know how much she mattered to her.

Lauren smiled, knowing that her girlfriend was going to sing for her. "I love you." she said quietly to give her some courage.

Bo's lips curled in smile, this was exactly the words that she needed to hear right now."And I hope that you'll feel how much I do love you." she spoke, sliding off the booth to join the stage.

"Okay. I totally have to record that!" Kenzi squealed."You're gonna rock this, Bo-Bo!" she cheered loudly.

Bo cleared slightly her throat before speaking, "So, this song is for the woman I love who is also the strongest, smartest and most beautiful human being that I have ever met."

Lauren smiled as she felt tears brimming into her eyes already and a few seconds later, Bo began singing _Just A Kiss_ by _Lady Antebellum_.

Despite her nervousness, Bo's voice was assured and she was part of the few people who actually sang well tonight. Her gaze was locked deep on her girlfriend who stared at her with a happy smile and glossy eyes.

Lauren unleashed a few tears as the song passed by, understanding what Bo wanted to say with this song. That she wished to take their relationship slowly, mainly because she was afraid of messing-up. That even though, they would have to be apart for while, they would still be together somehow. That she was the first person Bo had ever opened-up to and that she was one she had been waiting for her whole life. From all the moment they had shared, Lauren knew all these things already. But there was a difference between guessing these things and hearing them in the form of a beautiful song. Although, it wasn't Christmas yet, Bo had already given her the best Christmas present.

As the song ended, Bo inhaled and breathed out in relief as everyone applauded her. She browsed the place with a smile until her smile widened when her gaze caught Lauren's. Her girlfriend wiped her tears with her fingers, and her smile hadn't faded. She couldn't wait to join her, so she jumped off the stage and walked quickly to the booth.

When she saw her girlfriend heading to her, Lauren stood on her feet and rushed to her to softly cup her cheeks and pulling her in an earth-shattering kiss.

"I take that you... liked my performance?" Bo chuckled breathless.

"As much as I love you." Lauren beamed, dragging her girlfriend in a scorching kiss.

Kenzi cleared her throat in front of this public displays of affection, "You know that I ship you girls, but we should get back home before your scene becomes rated M. I don't wanna see that actually."

Lauren laughed, "I have no idea what that means."

"I'll teach you when we'll be alone in your bedroom." Bo drawled into her girlfriend's ear.

"Can't wait." Lauren chuckled, taking Bo's hand into her own before leading them to the front door.

"Tamsin, you're coming?" Dyson spoke when he saw that his sister hadn't got-up.

"Um... you guys, go ahead." Tamsin said, "I'd like to have a drink with someone before the end of the night."

"Tammy is in love." Kenzi said awed.

Tamsin scowled at this phrase.

"But she's still not ready to show it to the world." Kenzi laughed, taking her boyfriend hand into hers. "Come on, D-man... Let your sister ask her crush out." she said as they began walking away.

Tamsin sighed with an amused smile until she spotted Evony in a corner of the room. She slid off the booth and stepped to her. "You're a great singer."

Evony turned around and smiled, "Thanks. I did it for you tonight."

"I got it, and I loved it." Tamsin chuckled. "How about you let me buying you a drink to thank you for that?"

"I'd love that." Evony smiled.

Later in the night, Bo and Lauren were kneeling at the center of the bed, wrapped tightly in a tender embrace. Their clothes and their underwear lying on the floor.

"Bo." Lauren gasped when her girlfriend began scattering electrifying kisses over her sensitive neck.

Bo smirked into Lauren's neck, feeling the strong effect that she had on the blonde just by kissing her neck provoked a delicious ache between her own thighs. She pressed her face into her girlfriend's neck and inhaled her enthralling scent that made her heart fluttering, until she gave another loving kiss on her soft skin. Bo smiled as she took off her face from Lauren's neck and met her eyes full of love and desire, and from the way her girlfriend gazed at her, she knew that the same feelings were reflected into her own eyes. She approached her face from the blonde and captured her lips in a blissful and scrumptious kiss. Their tongue didn't take long to find each other and mingling together in a perfect dance.

Breathless, they slightly pulled away to stare at one another, their eyes expressing all the love and the happiness they felt. Lauren smiled mischievously before lowering her head. Bo gasped in anticipation and closed her eyes when her girlfriend wrapped her lips around her hard and sensitive nipple while she kneaded softly her other breast as the brunette panted faster. Lauren released her nipple, and with keenness, she began scattering smoldering kisses over Bo's chest, arousing her girlfriend even more under these sweet attentions.

After a while, Lauren heightened her ministrations and started kissing her girlfriend's collarbone, until she reached her neck and buried her face against her skin to profoundly breathe her addictive scent. "Bo... Mmm." she moaned pleased when her girlfriend unexpectedly slithered her hand between their body to play with the wetness that was gathered between her moisten thigh, and kept spilling from her core under Bo's fingers that explored without hurry her drenched folds.

Lauren threw her head back when Bo suddenly cupped her slippery sex and started applying strategic pressure on her overflowing and sensitive flesh.

"That feels like a scene in a dream I had." Lauren said in a breathy voice, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Bo stopped stimulating her girlfriend's sex but didn't remove her hand from between her thighs. She smirked at the blonde, bringing her free hand to her cheek. Lauren's eyes fluttered open and Bo smiled lovingly at her, "You dream of me, Doctor?" she spoke amused with an eyebrow raise.

Lauren blushed slightly before smiling back at the woman she loved, "It happened only one time." she chuckled.

Bo laughed softly and caressed Lauren's cheek, "What did I do after that?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"I dunno... I woke up at that moment, more sexually frustrated than I've ever been." Lauren said, sighing slightly.

Bo laughed as she heard the frustration in her girlfriend's voice as she recalled that memory. "I wouldn't want that to happen now." she smiled, wrapping one of her arm around her girlfriend."What do you want me to do?"

Lauren opened to mouth to speak, but closed it barely one second later as she wondered what she wanted her girlfriend to do next. Bo Dennis was a sexual goddess, she could make her come just by kissing her neck. Heck, she could make her come with a just the way she looked at her. Out of this, Bo was always so gentle and caring every time she touched her that Lauren had plenty of choices, and she knew that no matter what the brunette would do, it would be amazing.

"I want you to kiss my neck." Lauren finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Bo smiled as she wrapped even tighter her arm around her girlfriend before leaning in to kiss lovingly her skin. "What else?" she whispered between her kisses.

Lauren closed her eyes, and continued to voice her desires, "I want your fingers deep inside of me." She hummed quietly when she felt the brunette smirking into her neck before she lunged her fingers slowly into her heated overflooding passion. "I also want you to come with me." she said in a raspy tone as she sneaked her hand between her girlfriend's thighs.

"Gosh!" Bo wheezed when Lauren carefully entered into her soaked desire, until she moaned in delight as the blonde began working her magic into her, bringing her close to a wonderful orgasm.

"Booo." Lauren drawled happily without weakening her attention between her girlfriend's thighs as the brunette added more strength to her thrusts while she rubbed fast circles over her clit with her thumb.

When Bo felt her girlfriend's inner walls clenching around her fingers, she knew that the blonde was as close as she was, and with one last pressure on her bundle of nerves, she gave her the sweet release that she deserved and the quiet moan that escaped Lauren's throat was enough to make her join her girlfriend's in the rush of her orgasm.

They held each other tightly as they both came back from their high until their breath became steady again.

"That's a scene rated M, I guess." Lauren chuckled against Bo's shoulder.

"Yeah." Bo laughed, slightly pulling away to look into her girlfriend's eyes."Wanna do another scene like that again?" she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hell! Yes!" Lauren said, cupping her girlfriend's cheek before drawing her in a searing kiss.

The next morning, Bo had been the first to rouse from her slumber, her muscles deliciously sore from the previous night, but she wouldn't want to have it any other way. With Lauren, she had found out that making-love with someone who really mattered to her was far more satisfying than having meaningless one-night stand. Because with Lauren, that kind of intimacy didn't only satisfy her body, her heart was also full. She was so happy since the day she'd been sure that the blonde also had feeling for her, that sometimes she was afraid that her heart would burst out of her chest.

She smiled as she laid on her side to take the time to admire her magnificent girlfriend who was lying next to her. Lauren was still asleep as her head lay on one of her hand, her beautiful blonde hair framed her face. And Bo's smile widened as she gazed at her without any doubt that this incredible woman was the love of her life.

After long minutes of staring, Bo couldn't resist to touch the woman she loved and reached her cheek with her hand. She softly took off her hair from her face and rested her palm on her cheek before shifting closer to the blonde and kissing tenderly her forehead.

Lauren stirred and her eyes fluttered open, she beamed at her girlfriend, "Hello, you."

"Hello," Bo smiled."Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"I was already awake." Lauren said quietly, her lips twitching in a smile.

Bo furrowed her brow, "You seemed deep asleep."

"I just wanted to see how long that would take for you to touch me." Lauren chuckled.

Bo smiled, "Does that mean that I touch you too much?"

"No," Lauren smirked, grabbing her girlfriend's hand that was on the mattress before intertwining their fingers together. "I could never get enough of you." she said, kissing softly the back of Bo's hand.

They started at each other in silence until Bo spoke softly, "It's Christmas Eve."

"Are you ready to go at your second ball, my love?" Lauren smiled.

"Yeah…" Bo said with a little smile that Lauren noticed seemed a bit sad.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"The end of the holiday is coming..." Bo sighed.

"It's gonna be okay." Lauren smiled, squeezing sweetly her girlfriend's hand. "You are the one who made me believe in that."

"I know, I'm not scared about what could happen. I'm sure of my feelings for you, and I can feel your feelings too from the way you act... But I'm gonna miss you, terribly." Bo swallowed the lump in her throat and choked back the tears that threatened to spill out.

Lauren smiled, bringing her hand to Bo's cheek, "I'm gonna miss you too... I'd like to go with you to celebrate the new year, if you're okay with that."

"I am awesome with that!" Bo beamed, her heart feeling lighter.

"I'll figure out what's next in store for me professionally... But in the meantime, let's not worry about the future... Okay." Lauren spoke, caressing Bo's cheek.

"Okay." Bo nodded, a genuine smile plastered across her face.

"Come here." Lauren said, opening her arms for her girlfriend.

Bo smiled as she settled between Lauren's arms for a sweet cuddle session. It was in moment like that, when they were tangled into each other's arms, that she was sure that their love would conquer anything. She exhaled blissfully and savored her chance to have been granted with the luck to live a love as strong and beautiful as theirs.

Early in the evening, After Lauren had gotten dressed for the Christmas ball and added some light makeup to complete her outfit, she walked out of the bathroom and entered her bedroom to find her girlfriend standing in front of the mirror.

"Wow!" she exclaimed at the sight of Bo, clad with a stunning silver dress.

Bo smiled as she spun around to face her girlfriend and her smile widened when she saw the blonde dressed in a green ballgown straight out of a fairy tale. "Wow, you too." she beamed.

Lauren's lips curled in a smile, "Do you like your dress?" she asked. "I'm the one who picked it actually."

"I love it." Bo said, strolling to her girlfriend."But I really need to have a chitchat with your mother. She really gotta stop buying me expensive stuff."

"Good luck convincing her of that." Lauren chuckled.

"You are truly breathtaking." Bo smiled, snaking her arms around her girlfriend's waist to drag her closer to her and pulling her in a exhilarating kiss.

When their lips parted, Lauren said in a breathy voice, "Please don't start kissing my neck."

Bo laughed, loving the way Lauren was always responsive to her attentions. "Promise... I save that for later." she smirked. "For now, we have a ball to attend to. Shall we?" she spoke, holding one of her arms out to her girlfriend.

Lauren smiled as she took her girlfriend's hand into her own and led them out of the room.

When Bo and Lauren got down the spiral staircase, they could already hear the music coming from the ballroom, but they narrowed their eyes when they discovered that the huge room was almost empty. They browsed the place, only a long table had been placed in the room and Lauren's parents, Dyson, Kenzi, Tamsin and Evony were already settled around.

"Are we too late or too early?" Bo spoke.

Before Lauren found something to say, Tamsin -who was the only one dressed in casual clothes- walked to them with a happy expression on her face. "Surprise!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Lauren furrowed slightly her brow, "Are we missing something?"

"This Christmas Eve is mom's gift for you and me." Tamsin explained. "I've convinced her that spending Christmas only with our family was better than being surrounded by stuck-up condescending peeps who speak behind our back constantly."

"How did you do that?" Lauren chuckled.

"She's made me opening my eyes on a lot of things." Lillian smiled, walking to the three women.

"It was about time." Tamsin smirked.

"Better late than never." Lillian smiled.

"And why is Evony here?" Lauren asked, looking at her sister with an eyebrow raise.

"I've invited her." Tamsin replied, nonchalantly.

"I have nothing to do with that." Lillian said to defend herself before stepping away from them and joining her husband.

"That's true." Tamsin confirmed, her lips tugged in a smile.

"Are you two together?" Lauren asked amused.

Tamsin chuckled, "Not yet. But I hope we'll be soon."

"I think it's been a while that she has a crush on you." Lauren said.

Tamsin glanced at Evony who was sitting around a table chatting with Kenzi who was settled on Dyson's lap. She smiled, surprised with all the feelings that were coursing through her heart since the previous day. If she didn't know any better, she would say that she was in love. She frowned at that realization and turned back to her sister and her probably future sister-in-law. "Is that possible to fall in love with someone at first sight?" she asked.

Bo and Lauren shared and look and a smile before spinning their attention back to Tamsin. "Yeah!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Tamsin creased her brow, not used at all to these sensations that Evony seemed to have awoken inside of her. "But it's weird... We haven't even kissed and I..." she shrugged. "Whatevs, I guess this holiday really has changed us all."

"In a good way." Bo said, beaming at her girlfriend.

Lauren beamed back at the brunette and took her hand into her own.

Tamsin scrunched her nose, "I do hope however that I'm never gonna be as cheesy as all of you."

"Give it time, and I'm sure you will." Lauren chuckled.

"Anyway." Tamsin shrugged. "Evony brought some very good liquor, and I rather get back to the table before Kenzi sip it all."

Bo chuckled, "Well, at least some of us haven't completely changed… It's comforting somehow."

"Do you wanna drink something or dance first?" Lauren asked.

"I rather drink first, I dance better afterwards." Bo replied as they strolled to the table everyone was installed around.

A while later, Andrew was the first to invite his wife to the dance floor and the couple began swaying lovingly into each other's arms.

Dyson stood on his feet and held out his arm to his girlfriend, "May I have this dance, princess?" he asked with a smile.

"You may." Kenzi replied with a matching smile, taking Dyson's hand into her own as she got-up from her chair.

Dyson kissed softly her cheek and led them to the center of the room.

"Jeez, I really have the feeling that I'm seeing a younger version of mom and dad every time I see Dyson and Kenzi together." Tamsin said to her sister.

"Yeah, they kinda look alike." Lauren agreed with a smile before placing her glass onto the table and spinning to look at her girlfriend, and her smile widened."Do you wanna dance, my love?"

"With you, always." Bo beamed, taking her girlfriend's hand into her own before they rose from their chair at the same time and walked happily to join the other couples on the dance floor.

"You should organize a contest to see who's the cheesiest between your sister and your brother." Evony spoke, sipping some of the very expensive wine that she'd brought.

Tamsin smiled, her gaze deep on the woman beside her. She hated admitting it because that was so unlike her, but as she stared at the woman she was developing strong feelings for in a such short amount of time, Tamsin realized that somehow she would have her place in a contest like that.

She softly placed her hand over Evony's onto the table, sensing her heart fluttering at the contact of her skin of hers. "Dance with me." she blurted.

Evony seemed stunned as she put her glass of wine onto the table, and Tamsin's eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't as good as the other members of her family when it came to romantic stuff. She sighed slightly and smiled before saying, "I mean, I'm really happy that you're here tonight, and I'd like dancing with you, if you will."

"I will." Evony smiled, entwining her fingers with Tamsin's. "Let's show the amators what a good dance really looks like." she said, sliding off her chair.

Tamsin chuckled as she let the brunette leading them to the dance floor. She smiled when Evony positioned herself in front of her and placed her hands on her hips. She felt herself blushing slightly as she draped her arms around Evony's shoulders.

Tamsin gazed at Evony as they began swaying to the music. "You're so beautiful." the words came out of her mouth before she had the time to bite them back. She shook slightly her head, "Um... I mean… I…"

Evony slid her hand up to cup softly her cheek and smiled at her. "I thought Lauren was the socially awkward one in your family."

Tamsin blushed softly, a smile plastered on her face, "I wasn't like that before stumbling upon you, and I mean that... literally." she chuckled.

"I don't mind it. It's rather attractive." Evony smirked.

"Really?"

"Very much so." Evony smirked, approaching her face to catch Tamsin's lips in a surprising kiss.

Tamsin moaned softly into the kiss as she brought her hand to Evony's cheek before they pulled away. She looked down, her breathing fast as she became suddenly overwhelmed by this unexpected development in her life.

"Sorry, did I overstep?" Evony asked.

Tamsin looked up to meet Evony's worried eyes, she smiled, "No, it was... wow... you're an incredible kisser!"

Evony's lips tugged in a smile at the compliment. "But?" she spoke, knowing that there was probably a but coming.

"But I'm not very great with relationship, romance and all that stuff... But I really wanna try it with you. If you want that too..."

"I want that too." Evony smiled. "Besides, this is pretty new for me too. So, let's not put unnecessary pressure on what's happening... But I like you a lot, even though we still don't know each other very well."

"I know enough about you to know that I like you a lot too." Tamsin said.

They smiled at each other, and shifted closer to one another at the same time to connect their lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

Not far away from them, Kenzi swung into her boyfriend's arms when she exclaimed thrilled, "I have another ship to fangirl over!"

"Huh?" Dyson spoke, still not always understanding The Kenzi's language.

"Look behind ya." Kenzi smiled.

Dyson turned his face to look behind his shoulder, his eyes slightly widened at the sight of Tamsin who had her lips locked lips with Evony's. "I wasn't expecting that." he chuckled, happy for his little sister.

"OMG! I have to find them a ship name!" Kenzi squealed in delight.

Dyson spun to face his girlfriend, he smiled, "What's our ship name?" I believe that you haven't given us one."

"How could've I forget about that?!" Kenzi exclaimed, "What about… um… " she furrowed her bow, trying to find out the perfect name until her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Denzi!"

Dyson brought softly his hand to his girlfriend's cheek, "You are one of a kind, Kenzi Malikov." he smiled.

Kenzi slightly creased her brow, "What does that mean?"

"That you are uniquely beautiful." he smiled, his eyes twinkling with love for the woman in front of him. "You are the best person that I have ever met, princess."

Kenzi beamed at her boyfriend, her eyes glossy as she leaned into his palm until Dyson softly approached his face from hers and linked their lips in a loving kiss before pulling her in a tender embrace.

Kenzi closed her eyes and sighed blissfully into Dyson's arms, sure one of thing, even though their relationship was still pretty new, she had found out the kind of love that she had always dreamed of. And no matter what, she would do her best to make it last for as long as possible, and from the way Dyson held onto her, she knew that he would too.

In another corner of the room, Lauren smiled, her head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder as she gazed at her siblings dancing with their respective partner. Even though, she wasn't sure that Tamsin and Evony were already dating, from the way they had kissed and were now smiling at one another as they swung into each other's arms, Lauren was certain that the two women were heading in that direction.

Her smile widened as Bo tightened gently her embrace onto her while they swayed to the music. As she breathed her girlfriend's sweet scent, Lauren couldn't help but think back to the person she was before Bo walked into her life. She already considered herself happy back then, although she was feeling like a part of herself was missing. And when she had kissed Bo for the first time, It was as though she'd become whole, as if her heart finally felt what it was meant to feel. Lauren hadn't been the kind of woman to daydream too much about romance and fairy tale, and the few times she did it over the course of the years, she had been convinced that all her dreams would stay simple dreams. Even though, her parents could have made her believe in fairy tales, Lauren couldn't believe that a such powerful love like the one she was living with Bo at this very moment could await her. She had been so certain that she could never live that kind of love, she had been so sure that she would have to spend the rest of life counting on her work to fulfill her heart and her life. And while she held the woman that she considered her _Soulmate_ between her arms, her heart fluttered in happiness as she was so grateful that Bo had proven her how wrong she had been all these years.

"Thank you." Lauren said, voicing her thoughts out loud.

Bo slightly pulled away to look into her girlfriend's eyes, "For what?" she asked with a smile.

Lauren beamed, "Thank you for proving every second of every day since we met, that all the things that I have ever thoughts about love and life were completely wrong."

"I thank you for the very same thing, my love." Bo beamed back and softly cupped her girlfriend's cheeks to join their lips in an awe-inspiring kiss.

Their lips parted at the same time the song ended, Bo caressed softly Lauren's cheeks, both of them with a beaming smile plastered across their face as their eyes glistened in emotion and reflected all the love they felt.

"It's time for the firework!" They heard Lillian exclaiming enthusiast.

Bo and Lauren slightly pulled away, but they still stood close to each other when Lauren asked with surprise, "We have a firework?"

"It's not because we're only surrounded by our loved ones that can't put out all the stop to have an incredible Christmas." Lillian said with a happy smile.

Shortly after, they were all gathered in the huge garden of the mansion. Lillian and Andrew stood with their hands linked, next to the table the others were taking place around. Kenzi obviously sat onto her boyfriend's lap and Dyson softly pulled her even closer to him, making the brunette smile at this tender gesture. Tamsin and Evony took a seat next to one another, and the blonde smiled when she felt her kind-of-girlfriend taking gently her hand into hers before drawing imaginary mindless patterns on her skin.

As Bo was about to sit beside her, Lauren smoothly pulled her girlfriend into her lap and wrapped her arms around her before giving a loving kiss on her shoulder.

Bo spun around to look at her girlfriend and grinned at her before kissing softly her cheek and draping one of her arms around her shoulders. She spun back to look at the night sky, waiting for the firework to start. Her smile widened when she felt Lauren's hand close to hers and she couldn't resist entwining their fingers together. Her heart was lighter and happier than ever, as if she had gotten in a short time all the things that she didn't even know she'd wished for.

When the firework started, they all looked up at the night sky, enjoying the spectacle displayed in front of their eyes while they basked in the warmth that the presence of their loved ones around them provoked within them.

Later in the evening, after everyone had joined their bedroom. Bo and Lauren were in Lauren's room as they were about to exchange their Christmas gift.

They were both sitting on the bed and offered to each other a little box enfolded with wrapping paper with reindeer and Santa Claus printed on it. Which was the gift wrap that everyone in the family had used.

They smiled at each other before unraveling the paper around their respective box and discovered that it was coming from the same jewelry. They both chuckled and looked up at one another.

"When did you go to that store?" Lauren asked amused. "It's my favorite jewelry."

"I know." Bo smiled, "Tamsin told me. I went there with her and Kenzi yesterday. I wanted to give you something meaningful, so Tamsin helped me to pick the... thing that there is inside that box."

"Okay, now I'm curious." Lauren laughed.

"Open it." Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back at her girlfriend before looking down to open the little red box. Her eyes slightly widened when she discovered a silver emerald pendant. "Wow…" she breathed out, taking the necklace out of the box.

"It's..."

"The Tree of Life." Lauren smiled, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Tamsin told me that it means strength, knowledge and wisdom." Bo said, "You are the strongest and smartest person that I have ever met, so I thought that a necklace like this one would fit you well."

"It's perfect." Lauren beamed, cupping her girlfriend's cheek to thank her with a sweet kiss.

When Lauren pulled away, Bo pressed her lips together to savor a little while longer the best thank you that she could have ever gotten. "You're welcome." she grinned after a few seconds.

Lauren chuckled before saying, "Open yours."

"Okay." Bo smiled as she opened the red box and discovered a silver necklace that she had seen when she went to buy Lauren's gift. Her smile widened while she took it out of the box to admire it closely. Her eyes squinted when she noticed that there were words engraved into the silver sterling, She tried to read them, but even though she didn't have enough knowledge to understand them, she could see that it was Irish words.

"Grá go Deo." Lauren smiled, saying what she knew was written in the pendant.

"Gosh, your voice sounded even more beautiful than usual." Bo said awed."It would sound even more beautiful if I knew what does that mean." she smiled.

Lauren's lips curled in a smile as she took her girlfriend's hand into her own, "That means... Love Forever." she said.

Bo's heart missed a beat at these words, "Lauren." she uttered in a hushed voice that showed her emotion as well as her glossy eyes.

"I was afraid that it might be too soon for a gift like that... After all, we don't know each other since that long, and we're dating since only a few days… But I do know here…" Lauren said, placing her free hand over her heart. "That what I do feel for you, it won't fade, Bo... I'm sure that it will only grow stronger over the course of the following years... And I wanted you to know that... I wanna be with you for as long as you let me be."

"How about... Forever then?" Bo beamed. "That what this gift means, right?"

"So you like it?" Lauren smiled.

"I love it." Bo said softly, looking into her girlfriend's eyes and seeing her future reflected in them. Although, it was blurry because she didn't know what the future was going to give them, but she was certain that it would be even more beautiful than anything that she could have ever pictured at this very moment.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Lauren asked, taking her girlfriend out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Bo smiled.

After their necklace had been put on, they both looked down and brushed their respective pendant with their fingers before looking up at each other.

They smiled and cupped each other's cheeks at the same time before connecting their lips in a kiss that made them taste the beginning of their forever in the most wonderful way.


End file.
